


Stay

by 23_SandraM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 47,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_SandraM/pseuds/23_SandraM
Summary: Hi! My name is Sofia! And this is the story of my life. Well, at least the interesting part of it. But anyway, join me in my journey with the avengers and how I fucking try and help this losers not kill each other. And, how they helped me have the family I never had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is my second fan fiction and I’m quite excited for it! I had the idea when I remembered a fan fiction that I read a long time ago. it was pretty much the same idea but I’m trying to change some things here and there. So, if any of you finds this fan fiction kind of familiar please don’t think that I copied it, I didn't, I’m just playing with the same kind of base of the story. So, the credits for this idea go to the author of that fan fiction! (I don’t remember the name of the author or the name of the fan fiction, sorry) But anyway, thanks to whoever read until here and thanks for reading this, even if I think it’s going to be trashy.**

**Prologue**

Hi! My name is Sofia. And, long story short, I was a pretty normal girl until, one day my arm became itchy. Like, really itchy! Like, I wanted to reap my skin off for a little relief. And, when I was at the verge of madness and almost calling my mother, and believe me folks, that’s saying something, some strange words started to form on my skin. _The one who bares the mark, helpful shall be. But when love comes around, their decisions we shall see. For those will decide their destiny._ And after this, it felt as if my arm was burning and freezing at the same time. It lasted for like 5 seconds. I know, not that long, but its fucking long when you’re practically being tortured! Anyway, as you are guessing, I ended up with a tattoo or mark or whatever. Its something like a seal, with some flowery kind of shapes. Weird I know! But wait! The weird part is not over yet! Get a grip guys because after I stopped looking at my newest tattoo, I realised that I wasn’t in my house anymore. I was in the middle of the street. Like, how? And more importantly, why? Why the middle of the street? Could’ve been the beach, a police station, a fucking McDonalds, but no, it had to be the place where I don’t fucking recognise. I got up and turned around to find a quite stunned young man looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth full of food. Probably with that sandwich that he’s holding. Please don’t scream and spit all your food and saliva all over me, please. And that, is exactly what he did.

“What the fuck? Did you just appear out of thin air?” He said, but honestly I didn’t listen since I was too busy trying to protect me from all of that food.

“Can you stop?” I screamed over him.

“What?” He said, this time calmer.

“You’re basically covering me in food.” Like, c’mon, I had spit all over my face. Disgusting. “Calm down, let’s sit, shall we? I’m Sofia by the way. You are?” I asked as we started to go in the direction of a nearby bench.

“I’m Peter Parker.” Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” I looked at him like he was crazy, because he is, like, as if, right? “you’re joking right, it’s a joke?”

“Why would I be joking?” he answered with a straight face.

“Aw man, no, don’t do this to me, I’m already freaking out because of the fucking words, and now, the tattoo, I don’t need this right now.” I told him at an amazing speed.

“I’m not joking. Promise! But, what’s wrong with your tattoo? It’s pretty, I like it!” he said innocently.

“Alright, prove it to me! Show me you’re ID.” I asked while stretching my hand.

“Oh my gosh, dude! Is your last name Grayson?” he said while starting to smile an enormous smile.

“How the hell do you know that?” I asked now backing a bit away.

“Are you kidding me? Here, my ID, see, its real, I’m real, no fiction!” Wait!

“How do you know that I think your fiction?” I’m starting to find this strangely real.

“Because, I already know you, and you told me everything already, and you told me to tell you everything, so, prepare yourself, because it’s a lot.” He said, still with that stupid smile.

So, according with dork, I’m from a different dimension where he is a comic book character. And I came here and try to help whenever I can. But I’m constantly being pulled away by an unknown force or something across time and space, in this dimension, and always around them. He also said that eventually it stops, but not soon. And now you ask, who is ‘them’? Well, ‘them’ is the fucking avengers! The fucking avengers I kid you not! Like seriously.

“That is a lot, I know, but you’ll get used to it, promise!” he said while patting my back.

“I’m a bit overwhelmed, I’m sorry. What am I going to do now? I have nowhere to go, no house, no money, no clothes! Nothing!” I whispered. I’m so screwed, and I can’t do anything about it. I started to think of the possibilities of my doom and I was tearing up when Peter rested a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he had this small but kind smile on his face.

“Don’t worry. You’ll never be homeless, not while you live in this dimension, and I fucking hope you never go back!”

“What do you mean?” I should not have asked that! I shouldn’t! Because the minute I asked, he picked me up and started running towards a back alley. In no time we were swinging between the streets, him in his spider-man suit and me… Me you ask? I was screaming, holding myself to him so tight that I think I kind of strangled him a bit.


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter guys! Thanks again for reading this trash!**

**I don’t own any of this characters except for my oc, Sofia. So, yeah! Let’s start!**

**Chapter 1**

Eventually we arrived at the avengers’ tower. Yes! The avengers tower! So awesome! And Spidey literally dumped me in the big balcony.

“Ouch! Dude!” I said while rubbing my bum. I got up and turned to face him. “What the hell?”

“Sorry! I’m not used to carry someone. And now I understand why you told me to be careful.” He said while rubbing his chin.

“Yeah! I understand it too!” I told him. Then, we heard an alarm go off. “What the hell!” We covered our ears because it was so freaking loud.

“I think it’s the third time you say that!” Peter screamed over the alarm, but I couldn’t hear a thing.

“What?” I screamed back.

“I said, I think it’s the third time you say that!” He responded.

“I can’t hear you!” This freaking alarm is freaking loud! “Why doesn’t anybody come and check the alarm to turn it off!”

“What?” Peter returned, but as you can imagine, I couldn’t hear.

“What?” At last, the alarm went off and a very amused Tony Stark stood in front of us.

“I see you discovered our new alarm. It’s loud isn’t it.” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Well, kind of.” Answered Peter. He then smiled at me and that made Tony change his attention towards me. He first smiled and looked as if he was going to hug me but then he noticed how disturbed I was and stopped.

“Hello Sofia.” He said like he was testing me.

“Ahm, hi!” I replied quite hesitant. His weary smile fell off and he turned to Peter.

“So, this is it. The first time she meets us.” He said, his smirk came back but it didn’t look as real the other one. “It’s a shame I wasn’t the first you meet. But I guess Peter here isn’t a bad choice either. Imagine if it would’ve been captain! That, would be a real shame!” he continued as he guided us towards the inside of the tower.

“I never know if I should say thank you or be insulted” Peter murmured but I think he was just talking with himself.

We follow him inside the tower where he leads us to the living room and he then continues in the direction of the bar. None of us say anything. He pours a scotch. And he starts to drink it.

“What the hell?” I hear Peter murmur ‘four’ but I ignore it. “This isn’t real, it can’t be! I mean, one minute I was in my not so luxurious living room, and then I’m on a fucking street. Then I’m flying over New York! And now, I’m in the avengers’ tower, with Tony fucking Stark in front of me! This is not real, it isn’t! I’ve finally gone mad! That’s the only explanation.” I continue to rant and start to have a bit of difficulty to breath. Tony starts to run towards me as does Peter. Tony picks me up and lays me on the couch.

“Hey sweetheart, calm down, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay!” he tries to soothe me. Eventually, my breathing came back to normal. “There, better?”

“Yes, thank you. It’s just a lot to take in. Are... are you sure that... that...” I tried to say it.

“That we’re real? Yeah. I’m afraid so.” He whispered that last part. “I would explain the theories that we came up with to try and explain your situation, but I think you’ll have to discover them along the way with us.” He smiles kindly at me and, surprisingly, it reassures me quite a bit.

Then, I started to feel a now familiar burn on my arm.

“What…Wait, don’t tell me that I’m going.” I turned to look at tony and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

“Is you’re arm burning? We can never tell when you’re going. Remember that! You’ll have to tell us!” He tells me while picking my hand up and kissing my knuckles. “And don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

“Tony, I’m afraid.” I told him with fear in my eyes. The burning started to get worse and I screamed. Then, it was like I was in a total different place.

It was beautiful! It seemed like it was a garden. Lots flowers and green paths for you to go on a walk. Giant statues and the best thing, a river that goes for what it seems forever.

I get up from de side of the river and turn around to try and find something somewhat familiar. And boy, didn’t I find it.

“Did you just appear out of thin air?” A calm voice said with a thick accent. As you might be thinking people, yes, it was Loki. In all his green and black clad self.

“You know, you are not the first to say that to me today.” I tell him as I approach him. He seems somewhat hesitant and then it’s like he remembers. Maybe he has meet me before. “So, this is Asgard? It’s beautiful.”

“Well, glad you like it. Even if there are things far more beautiful.” Is he flirting?

“Are you flirting?” I said, somewhat amused. I mean, thanks but no thanks.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” He says, and then goes back to read his book. I walk over to him and sit beside him. I try and see over his shoulder. Well, apparently it seemed as if I was attacking him because, out of nowhere I see a hammer fly towards us and Loki tackling me to the ground.

“How dare you attack my brother?” A thunderous voice yelled at me. See what I did there?

“Brother, stop.” Loki says calmly while helping me up. Is it just me or is Loki a lot nicer than I remember the films picturing him.

“What do you mean Loki? She…” he started until he was interrupted by his brother.

“She was just reading the book over my shoulder.” He doesn’t seem at all mean. He then looks at me and smiles. “Besides, don’t you recognise the mark on her arm?” Thor stopped when Loki said this and looked at my arm. He then looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“Forgive me fair lady, for I have not been just with you.” He said while picking my hand and kissing it.

“Yeah, well, you guys need to stop with the flirting.” At this he looked up at me and let go of my hand.

“I do not know of what you are talking about.” He said with a mischievous smile. Wait, did I mistake Thor for Loki? I though Thor was the blonde one?

“Wait, you’re Thor, right?” I asked the one I thought was Thor.

“Indeed, my lady.” Well, I guess this must mean, that, I’m in the era where Thor has yet to be banned. The era before all the disaster with Loki. The era where Thor is, well, cocky.

Loki then says that maybe it would be a good time to take me to the king, Odin, the allfather. So, we started to walk towards the castle, a bit awkward might I say, but nonetheless, fucking cool, I mean guys, I’m in Asgard. But, something tells me that this is not going to end up well.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! So, this is the second chapter, I hope you guys are liking it so far! Please tell me what you think. I don’t own anything except my oc and possible other ocs that I use. Thank for reading this crap!**

**Chapter 2**

So, turns out that Heimdall saw me coming and informed the king and princes of that. Good for me I guess. I mean, I think I would’ve been dead for some time now if he hadn’t informed them of my arrival. But anyway, the king was surprisingly nice. I thought that Odin would be a lot scarier. He was actually understanding when I explained what I think happened to me.

“I think it would be a good idea to show her, her room, don’t you think darling?” Queen Frigga told her husband.

“Yes, I do think so too. Loki, show lady Sofia to her room, Thor and I have somethings to discuss for the arriving events.” He said with a demanding voice. I can’t help but notice a certain change in his tone of voice when he speaks with Loki. I don’t like it. He’s just signing up for his doom.

“Yes, father.” Loki obeyed. It’s a little strange seeing him like this. Normally, he’s the one asking for obedience. Of course, nobody grants it, but still.

He turns to face me and offers me his arm. I take it and he starts to lead us towards the exit of the throne room. We stay silent, not an awkward silent, but a good silent. Like, when you’re alone while reading a book, or watching TV. A comfortable silent. And I think we both noticed it. The castle is enormous. I’ll have to ask him for a map or an app that guides me through this. Wait, an app?

“My phone!” I exclaim while stopping in the middle of the corridor.

“What?” Loki asks, looking at me like I have something in my face.

“My phone! Oh no! I left it in the other dimension. I mean, I don’t think that it would work, but still!” I look at my hands. I wasn’t that attached to my phone, but I still wanted it. Even if it would be just for music or games or whatever. “I actually didn’t like it at all. He was old and scratched and he didn’t work that well. But it’s my phone and… and…” I trailed off, whispering, with tears I my eyes. I looked at the floor. Then, something that I clearly didn’t expect happened. Loki put a hand on my shoulder and the other want to my chin and he lifted it for me to look at him.

“Breath.” He said it so calmly, so gently. I immediately obeyed and realised that I was, in fact, holding my breath. “It seems that you aren’t just upset about your phone. Whatever it might be.” He speaks very gently but at the same time you can notice the arrogance in his voice. He is resembling the Loki I knew after all. His head is held high and he looks at me with bored eyes. His look of indifference and the realisation of the truth in his words make me tear up even more and a single tear rolls down my cheek. For moments I think that I saw worry flash through his eyes but now that I think about it, I think it was just my imagination.

“Now, now. Don’t cry. If somebody passes through they’ll think that I am the cause of your emotional state.” He says while looking around and taking a step away from me hesitantly. Like, as if he was afraid of letting go of me. “Let’s go. Your chambers are not that far away.” He tells me while starting to walk. This time, without offering me his arm.

Loki lead me to my room and it was gigantic! The bed was much bigger than a king-sized bed. Touches of gold and white everywhere. A large mirror standing right in front of the bed. There was a bathroom attached to the room. Inside, there was a large bath. Not really that big but bigger than the standard baths on earth. I am currently sitting in the small couch that was situated in front of the balcony doors. The balcony was just big enough for three or four people. The view was also amazing. It showed part of the beautiful garden and on the horizon, we could see the Rainbow or Bifrost Bridge. Loki promised to help me get from place to place when I needed until I got more familiar with the castle. But I couldn’t help but think about it. Certainly, nobody asked him to do that. And I didn’t even get to mention the map. I was just thinking to myself when my stomach growled. Damn, didn’t even noticed how hungry I am. Asgardian days seem to go forever. Maybe they’re longer than on earth. The sun was almost setting at this time. But, it wasn’t sunset yet.

Scaring the day lights out of me, someone knocked on the door.

“Yes? Come in.” I called for them, the door was a bit far away from the couch.

I hear the door open and the sound of footsteps. They were quiet, if I wasn’t paying attention I wouldn’t be able to hear them. Whoever the person was, closed the door and started to walk towards me. I decided that I should probably turn around and see who it was.

“You walk very quietly.” I tell Loki. He smiles and raises his head a bit more.

“Well, as a worrier I do have to know how to be quiet to not inform my enemy of my whereabouts.” He answers and sits down next to me. I smiled at him. “I have come to fetch you for dinner.” He informs me. My smile immediately drops.

“You always seem to know what I need. Or will need.” I tell him and look outside. “It is a shame that I have to leave. The sunset is almost beginning. Didn’t want to miss that.” I turned to look at him for a moment. He seems alarmed but then relaxed.

“For a moment I thought you were actually going to leave.” I smiled at that.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think I’ll leave anytime soon.”

Dinner was nice. Thor ruled the conversations with stories of his adventures. Sometimes he would ask for Loki to continue the story, only to interrupt him seconds later. Meanwhile, Queen Frigga and I made a small conversation about earth and Asgard. It was nice to speak with a woman. Since I arrived here there has been nothing but boys around. I went back to my chambers after it, affirming that I was tired when I was just a little overwhelmed. Loki accompanied me. When we arrived at my chambers, I thanked him.

“Thanks Loki.” I hesitated but decided that I had nothing to lose so might as well. I put a hand on his shoulder and stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He looked a bit surprised but didn’t look mad. I decided that it was a good time to go inside. “Goodnight.” 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, I got this review. The first review on this story and I am so happy about it! I just couldn’t help but want to write again! So, I did! Just wanted to ask you guys to please leave a review, it gets me so excited and makes me want to continue writing! Thanks again for reading this trash. I don’t own anything except my ocs.**

**Chapter 3**

I’ve been here for about three weeks. At least that’s what Loki tells me. We have been spending a lot of time together. At first, it was just because he had to guide me everywhere. We came to fetch me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The walks between rooms used to be quiet until the third day. I had become more comfortable with the new life. It was surprisingly easy to adapt. But it was lonely. I spent all day in my room, just staring out of the window. And, for your information, it gets boring. So, on the third day, I decided to ask Loki, when we were heading to breakfast, if I could go for a walk on the gardens afterwards. I’m not sure if he was surprised about the question or the fact that I talked to him. He quickly recovered his posture and confirmed my request, stating that, if I didn’t mind, that he would accompanying me. I, of course accepted. I was needing the company. Since then, we started to talk a lot more, and now, we’re something that you may call, friends. At least, I think so.

One of the consequences of the fact that I spend more time out of my bedroom is that now, I know my way around the castle. And, that is why I’m hiding in the library right now. It has become one of my favourite places. They have a section of Midgardian culture and since I can’t really read the other languages, I’m restrained to this section. But it is gigantic. They have an enormous collection of books from earth from a lot of centuries.

I’m sitting on tiny couch, reading. It’s kind of isolated from all the other areas of the library so, I’m still in hiding. I hear the door open, and then close. It’s a big door, so it makes noise. Can’t hear any footsteps, so it must be Loki. Must’ve been looking for me.

“Elisabeth?” I hear him call. Oh, yeah, my middle name is Elisabeth. “Are you hear?” He calls again.

“No!” I answer him. I hear him chuckle quietly. He must have heard my answer because some moments later he sits beside me.

“Why do you disappear like this. It’s the second time this week.” He asks while putting an arm behind me and reading over my shoulder. “Shakespeare.”

“Indeed.” I answer shortly. We stay like this for a moment before I speak up again. “Did you want something?” I asked him without taking my eyes of the book.

“You know, it’s rather attractive when you do that.” He says with an amused tone in his voice.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He chuckles again at this.

“Of course, you don’t.” I continue reading until he decides to answer my question. “But, it’s not me that requests your presence. Thor has asked if you wanted to join him for a walk in the gardens.” He says with the arrogant tone again in his voice. “I will join you, if you ask me to.” He finishes.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll go with him. I hope it isn’t important.” I answer while getting up and closing the book, not without marking the page before. Thor and I have become friends too. We bonded over the fact that he is very curious about the earth where I come from and asks me all sort of things. I, am also very curious about Asgard and want to know as much as I can about it. Of course, I have Loki, but I can’t always be with him. Thor has also decided that I needed to learn some sort of combat. And I’ve always been fascinated with archery so, that’s what his training me with. Even if he isn’t the best at it, he asked one of his friends, Volstagg, to help him teach me. “I’ll see you later, okay?” I said while I bended down and kissed his cheek. It has become quite a habit of ours. 

I walk until the gardens and search for Thor. I see him not far away, looking at the river that passes through the garden. Normally, he’s with one of his friends, or just being loud. Today, he seems sad. I approach him.

“Hey Thor. You were searching for me?” I ask him. He seems to notice my presence and looks at me. He smiles a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes like it used to.

“Lady Sofia, I have been worrying about something.” He said while turning back to look at the river. “And, even though we have not known each other for long, I think I do not trust anybody else to talk about this but you.” I placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You know that you can talk to me about anything.” I told him. “Why don’t we take a walk through the garden. You can explain to me the situation while we walk.” He nodded in agreement and offered me his arm. I took it and we started the walk.

He didn’t speak for some time, like as if he was thinking about what he was going to say. I waited, not wanting to upset him.

“I have been thinking about the day that is to come. The day I become...” He said hesitant. He then stayed silent for some time. I decided that maybe I should say something.

“You’re worried that you won’t be a good king.” I stated. He looked at me briefly and then looked forward again.

“Yes. You always seem to know what’s on my mind.” We smile at each other.

“Thor, I have no doubt that you will be a great king. But, honestly, I don’t think that you’re ready for the burden, not yet.” I say, gently, to not hurt his feelings. He seems surprised about my honesty but agrees nonetheless.

“I do not think I am ready either.” He says quietly. I smiled at his honesty and pleasantly surprised about the fact that he was actually speaking wisely. “My father, at my age, he was glorious! He had conquered many titles, fought great wars! He…” And it was like he lit up. “Then I’ll have to fight great wars! Conquer more titles!” Wait, what?

“No, Thor, it’s not...” I tried to tell him, but he interrupted.

“Thank you, lady Sofia! You have been a great help!” He says while taking my hand and bending down, kissing my hand. He then took off, not giving me the chance to try and reason with him. I think I know where this is going, and it’s not going to end well.

“What have I done?” I whispered. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! So, here’s another chapter, hope you like it! Don’t forget to tell me what you think and if you like it! Thank you so much again for reading this trash!**

**Chapter 4**

It’s been a few days since that accident with Thor. I tried multiple times to talk with him about it. But he never listens. I tried to talk to Loki about it too, but it’s like he’s avoiding me for some reason. I’m not liking the way things are going, and I must find some way to fix it. Quickly.

As I was trying new ways to fix my hair, because tomorrow is Thor’s coronation. Yeah, I know, it’s about to go down. I don’t remember that well how it went down though. It’s been so long since I watched the movie. I don’t even remember how it went down. It had something to do with the tesseract, I think.

While I was trying to remember what went wrong, to try and prevent it, somebody knocks on my door.

“It’s open!” I tell them. I then see through the mirror Loki enter. It is not dinner time, that I’m sure of. Maybe he came to apologise. “Well, well, look who it is.” I say in a sarcastic tone.

“I do no understand why you are being so sarcastic.” He tells me while sitting on my bed.

“Really? But I guess that it’s normal that you don’t know me anymore. Since you’ve been avoiding me at all costs.” He looks at me as if I have two heads. “It’s like when you’re planning a prank and you leave me alone, so I won’t suspect of…” and it was like I was hit by a bus. I turned to him quickly, desperate to know. “Please Loki, tell me you didn’t do it.”

Now I remember. It was Loki that planned it. He let the frost giants in, so he could prank his brother, on his coronation day.

He looked scared and surprised at the same time. Probably wondering how I knew that he had done something.

“Loki!” I yelled, standing up and going in his direction. He stood up too. We were now face to face.

“I do not know what you are talking about!” He said loudly.

“That seems to be all you ever say to me!” I say to him. “Can’t you see that this is going to be a disaster! You’re going to ruin the day!” I try to reason with him.

“You seem to be under the impression that I have done some…” he tries to say.

“Don’t you try and deceive me! I know you! And, I know what you did!” I interrupt. At this he tries to leave but I hold his arm. “Loki, do not forget where I come from. I know what is going to happen, please, I beg you, fix this at once! It’s only going to make things worse!”

“Do not assume you know me, or the future.” He says, turning to face me, with disgust written all over his face. “You’re just a petty human! Do not think that you have a say in anything?” As he finished saying this I let go of his arm and took a step back, already tearing up. He must’ve come to his senses when he saw my expression because he tried to reach for me. “Elisabeth, I…” he started with regret on his face.

“No!” I exclaimed taking a step back. “You said all you had to say. Go.” He looked as if I had slapped him in the face. We had become close in amount of time I had spent in Asgard. This. This definitely hurt me.

“Elisabeth, please, I didn’t…”

“I said go!” I repeated, this time turning away from him. We stayed silent for some time until I heard the door open and then close. Once I was sure he had left, I let myself sink to the floor, tears running down my cheeks, softly sobbing.

Turns out that falling asleep on the floor isn’t a good idea. That’s the first thing that came to my head. The problem is that I wasn’t on the floor, I was in my bed. I just don’t remember going to bed yesterday. Just remember falling asleep on the floor.

I got up and started to dress myself with the dress that queen Frigga gave me for today. While being here she has been providing me with clothes. I do think that she would love to have a daughter, since she is constantly giving me new dresses.

I finished washing up and putting on the dress when I heard someone knocking on my door. It wasn’t Loki. For sure. He’s too full of himself to come and see me today. Or even to apologise.

“Come in.” I called to whoever it was. Turns out it was the Queen herself. Speaking of the devil. “Queen Frigga. Good morning.” I said, standing up to greet her.

“Sofia! That dress looks marvellous on you.” She compliments. I smile at her. “I came to help you prepare yourself, turns out that you woke up earlier than I thought.” She says while coming to stand next to me. “At least let me do your hair!” She asks and the next thing I know, I’m being dolled up but the Queen.

The throne room was full of people. The guards standing in line in front of the king, facing themselves. The Warriors Three were on one side of the great stairs, and Lady Sif, Loki and the Queen on the other side. I was standing right behind Lady Sif, with the people of Asgard, observing Thor, as he walked, smiling and celebrating quite loudly, towards the king. What a diva. I mean, seriously. When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he kneeled, and the all father rose. Everybody became silent, as the ceremony started.

“Thor…Odinson…My heir…My first born…So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. As a weapon to destroy… or as a tool to build. It’s a fit companion for a king.” He started. It would be a beautiful moment to watch. But I just can’t stop thinking about what’s to come. I mean, I tried to speak about it to the queen, she just told me that I had nothing to fear, that nothing would go wrong. Why won’t nobody listen to me! The ceremony continued until Odin stopped right before proclaiming Thor king.

“Frost Giants.” He whispered. He started to leave, Thor and Loki right behind him, and everybody started to run away from the castle and out of the throne room. I just couldn’t move. It was like my body froze. That, obviously led to me being slammed on the floor by the scared people that were on the room. Lady Sif saw this and came to my rescue pulling me to my feet and out of the throne room, to where the Queen and The Warriors Three were.

“Sofia! Are you alright?” Said the queen, holding my hand and looking for injuries.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I said a little bit shook. I mean, of course that would happen to me. I’m as lucky as the fricking KFC chickens.

“Just a few bruises, but I think she’s going to be alright.” Lady Sif answered as if I hadn’t said anything at all. By this time, Odin must have already infuriated Thor and he should be making his way to the dining room. It’s better if we go.

“I think it would be a good idea to check on Thor and Loki.” I said turning to face the warriors Three. They must’ve got the message because they rushed out of the room followed by Lady Sif. “And I think it would also be a good idea to check on the King, my Queen.” I said, as gently as I could. She smiled at me, as if regretting not have paid attention when I was trying to tell her. She cupped the side of my face with her hand.

“Don’t worry child. It will be alright.” She then exited the room, without a doubt following my advice. I sighed, knowing that it wouldn’t, and went in the direction that I saw the others going.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, another chapter! Thanks, as always, for reading this trash, and hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5**

“We’re going to Jotunheim.” I heard Thor say as I approached the door.

“What?” I heard Volstagg say. I know I shouldn’t be listening behind doors but I’m gaining courage to face them and Loki.

“This isn’t like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lighting and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god.” I heard Fandral said. “This is Jotunheim.” He whispered. Thor then started to rant about how he had helped all of them. I decided to enter when he finished with Lady Sif. I opened the door, and entered, seeing everybody looking at me. I shyly walked a bit further into the room and looked at Thor, trying to block out the stairs that probably are directed at my arms and face because of the bruises.

“Lady Sofia! What happened to…” Thor started but I interrupted him.

“Thor, can I talk to you for a moment?” I stated. I then looked at all of them, particularly at Loki, and the back at Thor. “In private, please?” They all seemed surprised. I think I saw a flash of worry go through Loki’s eyes, but I’m sure he’s just worried that I’m going to tell Thor who let the Frost Giants in.

“Of course.” He said, walking towards me and following me out of the room. Once we were out, I started speaking.

“Thor, you do know where I come from.” I start.

“Yes, I do Sofia.” He said calmly, trying to figure out where I’m going with this.

“And I have explained to you that I know what is going to happen. And that I’m only trying to help.” I continued.

“Indeed, you have.”

“So, you have to hear me out when I tell you that this is a bad idea.” I try to tell him, but he just rolls his eyes at me. “Thor! Please! Have I not proven myself when I tried multiple times to tell you that something was going to happen today?” At this, he looks at me suspiciously.

“And that makes you a suspect of helping the Frost Giants to enter this realm.” He states. I gasp, chocked about the accusation.

“Now, that’s quite the accusation, brother.” We hear Loki say from behind Thor. He walks towards me and stands before me as if to block me from Thor. “And we both know that she didn’t do anything wrong.” He continues. Thor looks as if he’s thinking about it, and then sighs.

“Yes, we do. Forgive me, Lady Sofia. It was not my intention to offend you.” He says trying to take a better look at me, but Loki wouldn’t move. He looks defeated but continues. “And that is why we must go to them and bring to them what they are asking for.” As quickly as he finishes this, he goes to the other room.

“My friends, we’re going to Jotunheim.” He said, we then heard them leave the room, talking about the strategies, and how to approach Heimdall.

Loki, however, stayed with me. I could feel his stare on my face. We stayed silent for some moments, until he decided to talk.

“Who did this to you?” he whispered and tried to touch my face, but I turned away from him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I said, immediately regretting my words.

“Seems like I’m not the only one fond of the word.” I can hear the smirk on his face through his words. “Who did it Elisabeth?” he insisted. I looked at him, seeing what seems to be genuine worry on his face. But I could be wrong. He is the god of mischief and lies after all.

“After you left, the people started to panic, and I was pushed to the floor. It’s nothing to worry about.” I said letting him touch my face this time. “Please, don’t let Thor do this. You know what is going to happen, I know you do.” I beg him. I lay my hand on the one that is cupping my face. He looks at me for a moment before resting his forehead against mine.

“There is nothing I can do now. You know how Thor is when he sets an idea on his head.” He says. He hesitates for a moment. “I’m sorry about what I said, I shouldn’t have done that.” He hesitates again. “And you were right, I shouldn’t have done this. I only intended it to be a prank, turns out that it ended up being much worse.” He finally says.

“Loki…” I tried to say.

“No.” he interrupts. “I have to go now. I can’t have him go and get himself killed.” He says, letting go of me, not before kissing me on the forehead. “Please wait for me in your room. I’ll go there as soon as I get back.” He started to walk towards the other room, probably to follow Thor and the others, when I stopped him.

“Loki!” I called for him. He looked back at me. “Please come to me right after you get back.” He seemed suspicious. “You’re… Something is going to happen, I think. And I want you to please not do anything with a hot head. Promise me this, please!” I asked him. I have to try and prevent at least some of the shit that is going to happen.

He seemed to reflect. “I promise.” He ended up saying.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, guys! How you doing? So, thanks again for those who replied and for those who didn’t, please do! It makes me want to write more! Also, I like to hear your opinions on the story. Sorry for this one being kind of short, but I will post another chapter today so … Yay! Thanks again for reading this trash!**

**Chapter 6**

As promised, I waited for Loki in my room. They should have come back already, but I’m pretty sure that I’m the only one that kept her promise. As if on cue, Loki barged through my door, slamming it right afters wards. He stayed facing the door.

“You knew what I am.” He stated, still facing the door, with a cold voice. “And you never told me anything.”

“I warned you before you left. I can’t tell you anything, otherwise it could change the course of time and alter you’re future even more. You had to discover like this, Thor had to be banished.” I say as coldly as him. But I knew that it wasn’t the fact that I didn’t tell him that I knew that was disturbing him.

“He always favourited Thor. Now I know why.” He said, turning to face me, and started to walk towards me. When he was close enough I opened my arms and enveloped him with them. He didn’t hug back but he laid his head on my shoulder. “I am nothing but another stolen relic, imprisoned here, waiting to be used.” He said quietly.

“No, Loki, you’re none of that!” I said gently. “Odin may have had those intentions at the beginning, but he grew fond of you, and started to love you just as much as Thor.” I said, I felt him stiffen but paid no attention, and started to pet his hair. “Your father, …” And it was like he snapped.

“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!” He yelled at me, throwing me to the floor. “I’m Loki Laufeyson! You hear me?” he continued yelling and took a step towards me. In fear of what he may do to me out of anger, I closed my eyes and flinched. When nothing happened I opened them again, finding Loki, wide eyed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He turned away from me, walking to the door. “As the current King of Asgard, I hereby condemn you to life in prison, for treason and lying to the King.” He said, still not facing me. “Starting right now. Guards!” The guards came immediately, taking me by the arms and to where the cells were.

I don’t know how long I have been here, I just know that the Queen came running, saying something about how I had to try and stop them, that she couldn’t leave Odin’s side, I don’t know. She let me out of the cell and I started running to the Bridge, where I knew they would be. When I got there, bear with me people, the bridge is fucking far away, Thor was slamming his hammer down on the bridge.

“Thor!” I yelled over the loud sounds the Bifrost was doing. He stopped for a moment, looking at me, he smiled and had questioning look on his face, as if to question if there was another way to do it. I looked down and shook my head. There wasn’t another way. He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded and restarted to slam his hammer on the Bridge.

“If you destroy the Bridge you’ll never see her again!” Loki yelled, making me notice him. He then got up and started to walk towards Thor with his spear. But I won’t let him hurt Thor! I started running towards him and tried to stop him. But he turned to me at the last minute and pushed me off. And it was like everything stopped. I felt the heat of the Bifrost and the wind on my face. My body hurt even more from the force that he used on me. I heard Thor yell for me. And then it was like I was falling. And I was. I fell off the bridge.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just as promised! Here’s another chapter! Thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think of the story! Thanks again for reading this trash!**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up in a couch that I’m not familiar with. And yes, I’m trying not to freak out. It is surprisingly comfortable and quite old fashioned. I got up and wrapped myself on the blanket, it’s cold. I looked around and found that I was in an apartment, at least I think so. The lights were off, and it wasn’t too big. I didn’t have my shoes on.

“So, you’re up?” A voice said from behind me and I screamed, loudly. “Hey, hey, calm down!” He said, and I turned around quickly to see who was scaring the hell out of me. And you won’t believe who it was.

“Oh my god.” I whispered and walked towards him to stand a bit closer. “I can’t believe it.” I whispered again.

“What can’t you believe doll?” he asked and, to tell you the truth, damn.

“You have short hair!” I said, this time out loud, and then started laughing my ass off.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. I look great with short hair!” he exclaims with indignation in his voice. It just made me laugh even harder and made him chuckle a bit. After a while I calmed down and looked at him. He was looking at me with an amused face.

“So, I bet you have a lot of questions.” I said, sitting down on the couch, still wrapped up on the blanket. He smiled and sat down with me.

“Yes, some.” he started. “How did you do that?” he asked first.

“Can you please answer me something first?” I asked him.

“Sure.” He stated, frowning a bit.

“Did I appear out of thin air?” I asked.

“Yes. Exactly like that.” He answered. I sighed and laid back against the couch.

“Did you take my shoes off?” He smiled at this.

“Well, you kind of fell out of nowhere, on my couch. You were already passed out, so I just let you stay there. I was kind of afraid that I would hurt you further by moving to the bed. So, I, at least, took your shoes off.” He explained. But I noticed that he said, ‘hurt me further’. I must look like hell.

“Thank you for that. And for not calling the police or something.” He looked at me strangely and like he was thinking about what he would say.

“Well, I wouldn’t do that to a lady. And you’re injured. I just did what every gentleman is expected to do.” He stated. I smiled at him and we stayed in silence for a while until I decided to break it.

“So, you’re probably wondering how the hell I appeared out of nowhere right?” he nodded. I then proceeded to explain everything. That I had come from another dimension where all of them were comic book characters. That I knew everything that was going to happen. And that for some reason I jump around time and space always around the same people. I didn’t explain who they were since I deduced that it was better not tell anything about the future. He seemed to be believing me, nodding every few seconds.

“Okay, normally, I would say that you were crazy. But since I saw you appear like that, I’ll believe you.” He concluded. He looked a bit hesitant, so I decided to prove it to him.

“I can prove it to you that I know some things.” I said gently.

“Please do.” I smiled at that.

“I know that your name is James Buchanan Barnes, but your friend Steve calls you Bucky.” I said. He looked surprised, but I continued. “I also have never met you, so the only other plausible explanation to this is that I’m a stalker, but I know that you know that I’m not. And you saw how I arrived so.” I finished. He seemed to be reflecting on what I just said so I gave him some time. After a few minutes he started to chuckle lightly.

“You didn’t explain the bruises.” He looked at me. I sighed.

“You know these people that I talked about?” He nodded. “Well, you’re like, one of the first that I met.” I smiled. “And I came from the firsts that I met properly. They’re my friends, Loki and Thor. But, there was some trouble, you see, I was at this important party, that was in Thor’s honour. But somebody attacked the party and the people started to panic and I kind of was pushed to the ground. Nothing to big about it. Then there was a bit of trouble with Loki. But again, nothing to worry about.” As I finished he frowned.

“You’re telling me that this Loki guy hurt you?” He asked sounding a bit mad. “I mean, the part where you got hurt on the attack I understand, but then this punk hurt you on purpose?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed at him for that, and when I see him again, I’ll kick him hard in his balls, but I know that he didn’t mean it. We are good friends, at least I hope so. And he has a bit of anger management issues.” I smiled at this. Reminds me of some other big guy that likes the colour green.

“You’re just making excuses for him.” Is he deaf?

“Did you not hear the part where I said that I’m going to kick him in the balls? Don’t make me kick yours too!” I said sarcastically. He looked really scared for a moment before relaxing and smirking at me.

“You wouldn’t.” He stated. Oh boy, you make me laugh.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” I said innocently, making him smirk. “You’re sitting, it would just be much easier to punch you in the balls.” I said mischievously. He looked at me scared of his life, but it was too late for him, to try and stop me. For I, Sofia Elisabeth Grayson, had already punched his balls.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, guys! Another chapter! Three chapters today, damn! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading this trash and don’t forget to tell me what you think of it! Thanks!**

**Chapter 8**

It’s been a few months since that night where I fell to my doom, literally. You ask why people? I’ll tell you. Living with this little shit is a pain in my ass! I mean, really. But I love this guy to pieces.

That night James and I talked about everything and anything, and one of the subjects was my living conditions. I realised that I had nowhere to go but James being James, said that there was no need for me to panic since I could stay with him for as long as I wanted to. I accepted at the time, seeing as I didn’t have any other option and promised to get out of his hair as soon as I got a job and a place to stay. You don’t know it but I’m a doctor, not a surgeon, but I have the training of a normal doctor. In fact, that was my job on the other dimension. And I got a job in the local hospital. They didn’t ask a lot of questions, they actually hired me on the spot. Apparently, they had been searching for doctor for some months now and just didn’t care who they were hiring. Not a very wise choice since they could’ve hired some imposter or something, but good for me. I’ve worked there for 5 months now. I started at the beginning of the second month here and wanted to pay James back for what he had done for me. he refused to let pay him anything. When I tried to talk to him about renting my own place he also completely refused to let me leave the house. According to him, I could be robed or followed home or even find a mean landlord that would force me to pay a really high rent. Although I tried to reason with him that, that was absolute bullshit, he still refused to let leave. He ended up giving up, after I gave him a look of ‘I ain’t buying that crap’ and admitted that he didn’t want me to leave him, that he didn’t want to live alone again. We then agreed that I would pay half of the rent and help pay the groceries. And that’s how we have been living for now.

I met Steve on the third day of being here. We became good friends and now it’s like we have our own little trio. I discovered that Steve likes to draw when one day he asked if he could draw me. I, of course, agreed. Since then, whenever he wants to draw a portrait, he comes to me. Me and James have some of his drawings hanged around the house. He visits often, and he and James are always going out too little dance parties. You’re probably thinking how it is to see Steve without, well, the muscles. It’s kind of funny really. But he definitely has the Captain America attitude, so there’s no denying that he is him.

I don’t have to work today so James and I are going to the central park for a walk. We are walking around, seeing the trees and green grass all over. It’s not that different from the future, well, at least the future from my dimension.

“It’s nice today, it isn’t too cold.” I commented with James. He looked at me and smiled.

“Yeah, quite.” He responded calmly. I chose this moment to look at him.

“You seem very relaxed today.” I told him.

“I am” he responded with a smile.

“May I ask why?” I asked. But he just smiled and didn’t respond. “Very calm, but also very rude. As always.” I stated amused. He laughed and messed up my hair. “Get your hands off my hair, shithead!” I exclaimed taking a side step from him.

“You have such a dirty mouth for a lady!” he said, stopping walking. I stopped too and turned to look at him.

“You’re always saying that. And by the way, I never said that I was a lady.” I stated, smirking at him. He seemed to be thinking about something before a wicked smile grew on his face.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if you had to run a bit, wouldn’t you?” He said. Shit. I started running away from him as fast as I could, with him chasing me.

Once we were back at the apartment, I decided to start making dinner. I have been the one making dinner since I got here. Not that James doesn’t know how to cook, he’s just lazy. In the beginning, he would sometimes cook for us, giving me a break, but now, he just got used to relax and let me work. However, he never leaves me alone for long, so he just hangs out in the kitchen with me.

“You know, we should invite Steve to come and have dinner with us.” I said. He looked at me and smiled.

“You really like Steve, don’t you.” I turned away from the stove to look at him, finding him with a smirk on his face.

“I do like Steve, but not the way you’re thinking.” I answered, turning back to the stove.

“C’mon, tell me the truth, I won’t be mad, doll.” He insisted. I heard him get up and in no time, he was leaning against the counter. I chuckle and looked at him, still stirring the food.

“James, I’m serious, I don’t like him like that. He’s just a really good friend, thanks to you.” I assured him. He looked at me for a moment but then turned to face forwards.

“Well, it would have been really nice to have my two best friends dating.” He faked a sigh.

“You’re just being a big spoiled baby.” I laughed, making him chuckle. “But where did this come from? I know that you know that I didn’t like Steve that way.” I asked, afraid of the answer. “Oh my god, don’t tell me he likes me? I mean, it would make sense, I think he likes to spend time with me and he does ask if he can draw me a lot.” I started to rant but James calmed me down.

“No, no, he doesn’t like you like that either.” He sighed, this time for real, crossing his arms. “I just thought it would be nice if he had a girlfriend.” He explained. I looked at him and put a hand on his arm.

“Trust me, he’ll find someone. And, one hell of a girl, believe me.” I said knowingly.

“Is this your all-knowing power talking?” he asked amused.

“Perhaps.” I answered, jokingly.

“Well, I sure hope so.” He smiled at that but frowned right afterwards.

“What?” I have no idea what made him frown like that.

“It’s getting quite hot in here isn’t it?” As soon as he said this, I noticed that his shirt was on fire.

“Oh my god, James, you’re on fire!” I yelled, getting towel to put the fire out. He started to pat it too until it was out. We stopped for a bit to catch our breaths from the adrenaline. Then, we looked at each other and started laughing like two idiots. “You are as dumb as it comes. What was your idea? Leaning like that against the stove, while it was on!” I lectured him.

“I wasn’t paying attention, but neither were you.” He argued back.

“Don’t try to put the blame on me!” I said, turning the stove off. “C’mon, lets go see that burn.” I said, leading him to the bathroom, where our first aid kit was. “Take your shirt off, I need to see where your burn is.” I instructed him. He took his shirt off and then turned to me.

“I’m a better friend than Steve though, right?”


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! Another chapter! Don’t forget to tell me what you think about it! Thank for those who already commented and thanks for reading this trash!** ****

**_Chapter 9_ **

A few more months have passed, and James, Steve and I have been enjoying ourselves. James decided that Steve definitely needed a girlfriend and has been trying to find him one since then. Steve often complains about that to me, while we’re in our drawings sessions. But I just reassure him that James isn’t trying to upset him, he’s just trying to help he’s friend. Of course, this conversation never ends well since Steve starts saying that he’s only doing that because he pities him, but he quickly realises that James would never do that to him. My advice to him, is always the same, that he talks about that with James, but, it doesn’t matter how many times Steve, or I talk to him about it. He just never stops.

Today I got off work quite late and James came pick me up, so I didn’t have to walk alone home. He’s quiet. And I don’t like it. I decided that it was for the best if we waited until we got home. Maybe this conversation should be talked in private. Once we were at home, I went to the kitchen and made some tea. I brought it to the living room where James was, sitting on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and his head rested on his hands. I put the tea on the coffee table and sat down next to him on the couch. I turned to face.

“James.” I said gently. “Look at me.” I asked while resting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head. “C’mon James, it’s me.” I tried again. This time he looked at me over his shoulder and smiled. He didn’t look like he had been crying but did look upset. “What’s wrong?” 

“I received a letter today.” He started while fishing the letter out of his pocket. “It’s from the army. They’re starting to recruit tomorrow.” He said while giving me the letter. “And they sent this to possible sergeants.” He finished. I read over the letter that asked him to present himself for check-ups.

“James, I…” I started.

“Did you know this would happen?” He interrupted. We looked at each other for some time until I answered.

“James, you know I can’t tell you the future.” I began. He got up and started passing. “You know that.” I continued gently. “But no, I didn’t know.” At this, he turned to me.

“What?” He asked. I stood up.

“I didn’t know that you would be recruited like this or that you would receive the letter.” I said to him. “I also didn’t know didn’t know when you would become sergeant.” I continued. “I only knew that you would become sergeant and that you will go to war.” I finished and waited for him to digest everything.

He looked like he was testing me, like if he was making sure that I was telling the truth. In the end, he did believe me, and we drank our tea, to the sound of the radio.

I asked for a day off at work. Tomorrow is the day when James will go to Europe. Right now, he’s out with Steve. Apparently, they went to the Stark Expo. I haven’t told James or Steve anything, but I have met Howard. He approached me with Doctor Abraham Erskine. They wanted me to help them develop the project that one day will turn Steve into Captain America. I, of course, was needed for the medical aspects of the project. I haven’t met Peggy, but I would love to meet Steve’s first love. Anyway, Howard and I, we’re good friends. He really is brilliant. I’ll have to meet Tony to discover if he’s as good as his father. I certainly don’t doubt that he is better.

James came home late, I was already asleep. Once I got up, I prepared breakfast and some coffee and waited for him. We had breakfast ironically fast since the dumbass was already late. We said goodbye quickly but lovingly and he promised to come back soon. I, on the other hand, didn’t say anything, since I knew that he wouldn’t come back, and that even if he did, I couldn’t have promised that I would still be here.

It’s been a while since I have been all on my own. At the beginning I still had Steve. But now, he’s gone for that training camp, where I know he’s being tested to be the first super soldier. And today is the day. I would’ve gone and help supervise Steve’s health conditions throughout the process, but I caught a cold, and I couldn’t risk putting Steve in danger going into a sterile environment while being sick. Also, I will recover much better at home. 

What I didn’t expect was for someone to break into the house and attack me. The man was tall and was saying something in German, I think. I started to run away trying to make him follow me to the kitchen. He did come after me but sadly, while my intention was to imprison him in the kitchen and run away through the front door, he caught up with me, obviously I tried to fight him off. He threw his arms around me, but I kick him in his balls and then in his stomach with my knee. He fell to the floor and I tried to run away but he caught my foot and made me fall. I kicked him on the head with my foot and tried to get up, but he pulled out a gun and shot me on the stomach. I fell to the ground and clutched my wound. The man got up and run away but I couldn’t care less right now. Damn, this hurt like a bitch!

The familiar pain in my arm started to become more important and I felt myself burn away. Everything became clear again and I felt the cold of the ground and the excruciating pain return. I started to become dizzy and before everything went black I heard someone yell.

“Lizzy!”


	11. Chapter 10

**Hiiiii, guys! So, another chapter, ready, hope you enjoy! Thanks to everybody who reads this trash, and comment and anything of the style, love you lots! If you don’t comment, please start doing it, because I love reading them. And to be frank it makes me write more, so the more you comment, the more I write! Thanks again!**

**Chapter 10**

Cold. Yup guys, cold. I feel cold. Why so cold. Maybe while my arm was on fire I wished for some cold and now the wish came true. Guess it’s true that you really have to be careful with what you wish for… I’m kind of hungry… I wish for a sandwich. A big sandwich.

“Jarvis, please ask pepper to make a sandwich.” I heard a man say.

“Right away sir.” A British dude answered. Oh my god. I opened my eyes right away and sat up gasping. I looked around and noticed that I was in a quite nice room. And obviously we all know who I am with.

“Jesus Christ!” I exclaimed turning to look at him, that was sitting in a nearby armchair.

“Actually… Tony. But you can call me whatever you want sweetie.” He said with a smirk but not looking at me. He was looking at a kind of little metal device. Probably something for the suit.

“Tony.” I called. He looked at me. He’s eyes were sad, but he tried to cover it with a smile. He got up and walk to the edge of the bed, sitting down next to me.

“How are you felling?” He asked gently. I looked at myself through the large mirror in front of the bed. I didn’t have any bruises or cuts or anything.

“I’m feeling pretty fine. I just... I don’t understand. I was just fighting this guy and then…” I trailed off. He looked angry.

“So that’s what happened. And of course you’re fine. You were in a coma for six weeks! Seven tomorrow.” He said while turning to face me completely. “Tell me who did this Lizzy. Tell me and I will kill them.” He continued, his look murderous.

“They’re probably dead by know.” I said with a calm voice, sitting a bit closer to him and cupping his face with my hand. “Are you okay Tony?” I asked gently. He looked surprised for a moment and them it was like everything inside him crumbled to pieces. He started to tear up and laid his head on my lap, hugging my waist. I tensed. I remember now, he’s dying. This must be the second Iron Man movie.

I put my hand on his hair and start to pet him. Trying to comfort him in some way.

“I… Lizzy, I…” he started but I interrupted.

“Shhh… I know. It’s okay.” And then he started crying.

We stayed like this for a while. He ended up falling asleep. Something I bet he wasn’t getting enough off. I, with all my tiny power, try and put him in a more comfortable position. Long story short, I succeeded, and ended up falling a sleep next to him.

When I woke up I fond that we were in a very funny position. I mean, he was laying on his stomach, face turned to me, drooling by the way, a hand on my head and a knee under my legs. I, on the other hand, was laying on my back, in a starfish position, my arm resting on top of his face and my leg slightly bended, on top of his legs.

“Jarvis?” I whispered.

“Yes, miss Sofia?” he responded in a lower volume. Must have been because Tony was asleep. Smart AI.

“You have cameras in here, right?” I asked.

“Indeed, I do. But can only be used if the owner of the room gives authorisation.” He replied.

“Perfect. It’s my room, right? So, take a pic of this, please?” I asked, going into my initial position.

“I have sent it to your mobile device.” He informed. Mobile device?

“I don’t have a phone Jarvis; how can you have sent it to it?” I’m really confused.

“The last time you visited Mister Stark, you had a mobile device. Its technology is far more advanced than the current one. Even Stark industries have not yet reached its level.” Damn, I must’ve gotten it in the future then, I guess. 

“Must’ve been a future version of myself.” I informed.

“Am I to believe that you are a past version of yourself?” I heard a sleepy voice beside me. I turned to face Tony, seeing him wide awake.

“Well, in your point of view yes, in mine, I’m the present, and the one that was here before me is the future.” I replied. He shrugged and got up, motioning me to do the same. He then decided that since this was the first time I was in the mansion that he should give me a tour.

We spent the next few days trying to avoid the “dying” subject, even though he seemed a bit more relaxed. He made a habit of coming sleep with me. Not in the wrong ways! Just actually sleeping. One night, in my sleepy state, asked him why he insisted in sleeping in my bed… he answered that somehow, I stopped the nightmares. Guess that knowing that you’re dying provokes nightmares. Understandable. Even though it might also be the nightmares from when he was captured.

We also spent the next few days a lot in each other’s company. It’s like he’s afraid that he might not get enough time with me. I also started teasing him about Pepper, since I know that he must already like her or something. He blushes. Witch is very un-tony-like, so I suppose that I’m right. We’re currently in one of his work out rooms, this one has a boxing ring. He’s sparring with Happy.

“Give him hell Happy!” I shout from the chair while reading my book. I’m reading Romeo and Juliette. Just because it’s one of the few books that Pepper has laying around the house and was kind enough to lend me. Tony wanted to go buy some books for me, or at least order them online, but, since I know him, and he probably would buy an entire library worth of books, I decided that the simple book would suffice for now.

“Thanks for the support honey! Love you too!” Tony shouted back making me smile.

“The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?” Pepper said as she entered the room. And walked to me. “Can you move over a bit Sof?” she asked over the loud voices of the boys.

“Sure!” I answered, moving to make room for her. The boys then quieted down and focused on the entrance of the room. I decided to look over and man, the surprise!

“Natalia!” I yelled with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Please don’t kill me! I know, I know! What the hell! I haven’t posted in so long! I know! And I’m sorry! It’s just that it was a busy month, I had a lot of work to do, and I really hope you can forgive me. But anyway, let’s get on with the story shall we? Once again, I don’t own anything except my oc sofia. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the comments!**

**Chapter 11:**

“Natalia!” I yelled with a smirk. This made Tony and Happy move their attention to Nat. Oh yes! This is going to be fun! I just have to figure out if she has already meet me before or not. Nat also changed her attention that was on Tony, to me. She seamed confused for a second, but quickly recovered and was back with her attention on Tony, seduction mode on. So, she doesn’t know me yet! Perfect! Happy them proceeded to continue the boxing with Tony, which didn’t last long.

“It’s Natalie.” Nat said to me while she handed the papers to Pepper. “I need you to initial each box.”

“Oh! Sorry! I forgot.” I said, throwing her a wink. This is probably very dangerous since she could probably kill me for the sake of the mission. Damn, but it’s so funny though!

“You two know each other?” Pepper asked but was interrupted by Tony.

“That’s it. I’m done. What’s your name lady?” He asked.

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman.” She answered, still glancing at me, like she was unsure of what to do. I just smiled at her, still sitting.

“Front and centre. Come into the church.” Tony called for her, Pepper tried to prevent the situation, but Tony always has his way. He then came down the ring and sat on my lap.

“Tony!” I screamed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“There was no space left sweetie.” He answered like it was nothing special.

“You’re all sweaty and you weight a ton!” I continued screaming while trying to punch him.

“Now you’re just being rude.” He said while getting up and pulling me out of the chair.

“Why do I have to be the one to stand?” I said while he sat back down next to Pepper.

“You’re not standing.” He mumbled, pulling me down and sitting me on his lap. “You’re actually on my lap.” He finished. “Better?” He asked, smiling at me sweetly.

“Yes, thank you.” I said, smiling down at him too. He then turned to Pepper.

“Who is she?” he asked, ogling Nat.

“She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that.” She replied with irritation in her voice.

“I need a new assistant, boss.” He continued.

“Yes, and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you.” She continued.

“I can be you’re assistant.” I said, turning and winking at Pepper.

“And you’ve got Sof who can be you’re assistant!”

“Lizzy can’t be my assistant!” he exclaimed.

“Why the hell not?” I argued, faking being a bit insulted.

“And I don’t have time to meet, I need someone now.” He said to Pepper and then turned to face me. “Lizzy, I love you, but I feel like it’s her.”

“Not it’s not” Pepper answered the irritation coming back again. Tony decided to ignore Pepper.

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?” he asked quite loudly.

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N” she answered, and he nudged me. I threw him an annoyed look and started typing her name on the keyboard that appeared on the table. It’s quite fun to have all this technology.

“What, are you gonna google her now?” Pepper whisper yelled at us. “Sof don’t help him!”

“I thought I was ogling her.” He replied, bored. “Wow. Very, very impressive individual.” He continued.

“You’re so predictable, you know that?” Pepper insisted, annoyed.

“Pepper, calm down. Chill for a bit. It’s wrong, we all know that but it’s also Tony we’re talking about.” I told her, but she only got more annoyed.

“Yes Pepper, chill for a bit.” He mumbled again, never looking away from the screen.

“She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?” he asked.

“No one speaks Latin. It’s a dead language. You can read Latin, or you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin.” She informed him. And I just had a fabulous idea! Oh my God! I got up and started to rush out of the room. “Where are you going Sof?” Pepper asked but tony interrupted.

“Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cause she modelled in Tokyo.”

I continued walking out of the room and when I was sure that they couldn’t hear me I started to walk slower.

“Hey Jarvis?” I called for him.

“Yes, miss Sofia?” he replied immediately.

“Do we have any irons in here? As in irons for the clothes you see?” I asked.

“I there is an iron on the closet on the first floor.” He informed me. Perfect! “May I ask why you are going to need one? Mister Stark insists that you do not do any chores in the house.”

“What mister Stark doesn’t know, can’t hurt him. And besides, I’m not doing any chores, don’t worry. I’ll just have a bit of fun.”

I was in the closet looking for the iron when the door shut quietly, but enough for me to hear it.

“Why, hello agent Romanoff.” I said, still looking for the iron.

“How do you know who I am?” she asked with a cautious tone in her voice.

“Because I know you.” I replied.

“Yes, and how do you know me?” She continued.

“Because I’m not from here. But you already knew that didn’t you?” I asked, turning to face her.

“There are no records of you ever existing. Even your DNA doesn’t match anywhere.” She replied, eyed me intensely.

“Damn, you guys work fast!” I smirked. She tensed. “Yes, I know about SHIELD, don’t worry, I know how to keep a secret.” I said, continuing to look for the iron.

“Even from Tony?” What an interrogation.

“Yes, even from Tony.” This is boring. “But it doesn’t mean I want to.” I continued. “But I will.”

“I could arrest you right now. Or even kill you because you know to much.”

“Yes, you could.” I turned to face her. “But you would’ve already done that if you were going to.” I reasoned and smiled at her. “Just tell Fury that he just has to come and pick me up. I’ll answer most of his questions.” With that I turned my back and looked down. “There you are!” I said, picking up the iron. When I turned to leave, she was gone, and the door opened just like it was before.

Later that day, I was in the living room watching some TV when Tony sat next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

“It was about time that you took a shower.” I exclaimed.

“Well, I do feel like I smell better.” He said.

“No. You don’t.” I said, turning to face him. He started to argue but I quickly ended it. “You can’t smell better because you’re Tony Stank!” I exclaimed and immediately started laughing my ass off.

“What?” he asked. What are you talking about. Are you making fun of my name?” he continued ranting about it, but it just made me laugh harder. “Sofia Elisabeth Catherine Grayson! My name is important! I’m an important man!” It’s too funny! Oh my god! Eventually I started calming down. Tony was looking at me frowning. “It is not funny!” I started giggling again and got up. i reached for the box that was on the floor next to my feet. Tony apparently didn’t notice it because he was surprised to see the box. I handed the box to him.

“You’ll understand it later on. Here, open it.” I told him. Still giggling.

“What is it?” he asked, suspicious. “It’s quite heavy.”

“Yeah, just open it.” I insisted. He started to open it with caution. Inside was an iron with a picture of his face and a caption that said: ‘I AM IRON MAN’. He looked at me with the most perfect poker face I have ever seen. I automatically started laughing. “This isn’t funny Sofia!” he started.

“You’re right, this isn’t funny.” I said trying to control my laughter. “It’s hilarious!” I yelled but soon I was running.

“How about I iron your face?” he exclaimed. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you did or didn’t! anyway, thanks for reading! I haven’t done this in a while so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own nothing marvel related, just my Oc Sofia and her backstory.**

**Never done this, I’m going to start doing it though!**

**Warnings: Language, and it’s pretty much it!**

**Chapter 12**

Nobody is looking, nobody, okay. I hurry inside the bathroom, opening and closing the door, locking it.

“Sweetie, I think you didn’t chose the right bathroom.” Tony said while looking at me through the mirror, trying to button up his shirt quickly, probably to prevent me from seeing the state of his chest.

“Shut up. I think nobody saw me enter.” I reply, walking towards him.

“And frankly I think you forgot to knock, so that’s just rude and could be quite disgusting to you.” He continued, talking over me.

“You’re the one being disgusting thinking about that!” I tried to talk but he persisted.

“But if you came in here hoping to see me naked then by all means…” He was now looking at me directly. I put my hands over the one’s that still were trying furiously to button up his shirt and stopped them.

“Tony.” I said calmly, and he finally stopped talking. “Let me see.” He looked like he was going to say some smartass remark but chose otherwise when he looked at my face. He let go of his shirt and I opened it.

“What is this? An infection?” I asked.

“Poison.” He replied shortly.

“It looks like it’s spreading.” I continued, starting to button up his shirt, successfully.

“I have it under control.” He didn’t look at my face. Decided instead to stare at a spot on the wall behind me.

“It doesn’t look under control.” I insisted, tying his tie now.

“It is though.” He’s very stubborn.

“Tony!” I said firmly. He looked at me then. “You sometimes seem to forget that I know.” I reminded him gently, cupping his face with my hand. He took my hand in his hands and kissed it.

“I do know that. I just wish you would forget it sometimes.” He then turned to the mirror and faced himself. Oh Tony, how I wish I could tell you something.

“Got any other bad ideas?” he asked himself in the mirror. He then faced the sink and smirked.

“Tony, no!” I said. “Risking your life isn’t the answer.”

“I’m not risking my life, it’s just a race.” He said, washing his hands.

“No, it’s not just a race. This is you being a brat.” I tried to reason.

“Oh c’mon! You sound like my mother.” He said walking to the door.

“Tony!” I yelled.

“Sofia, chill for a bit. It’s wrong, we both know that, but it’s me we’re talking about.” He said before he disappeared through the door.

“You did not just use my sass-for-pepper against me!” I continued yelling at him, walking through the door. Behind the door was a man that was clearly going to enter the bathroom. We stayed looking at each other for a bit. “Clearly this isn’t the woman’s bathroom. So sorry.” I said quickly just before running for it, even though it is quite difficult to run in a dress.

“So, now that we’re installed… took you long enough.” I say to the man sat in front of me.

“Things haven’t been easy miss Grayson.” He replied.

“Things are never easy mister Fury.” I say smirking at him. “Please, do call me Sofia.”

“Well, Sofia, you can call me mister Fury.” He replied looking like a smartass. The bitch!

“I’m going to call you captain from now on, just because of that comment.” I inform him, looking amused.

“I don’t give a damn about what you call me. What I give a damn about is why you are here, how and for what.” He asked, the sass so clear in his voice. Man, I want to be like Fury when I grow up!

“Okay, so, I did say to Natasha that I would answer all of your questions. I mean, not all of them, ‘cause that could destroy the timeline or something. I mean, some Doctor Strange kind of shit.”

“Doctor who?” he asked.

“Yes! That one too. This is kind of Doctor Who-ish, isn’t it?” he was looking at me like I’m some sort of lunatic. “Don’t tell me that you don’t have Doctor Who in this dimension. What am going to watch!”

“If you’re talking about the British television show, then yes, it exists.” He says.

“Oh, thank god!”

“You are a very strange person, Sofia.” He smirked, catching my act.

“Yes, and you are a very good spy, captain.” I smirk too.

“How did you know?” he asked, leaning back on his chair.

“Because I existed in the 40’s.” I tell him, also leaning back in my chair. “And I don’t know if I have existed before that, or before now in this dimension, but I’m pretty sure that you have noticed me, for sure.” I continue and lean forwards, resting my elbows on my knees. “Also, I’m pretty damn sure you know everything about me.” I finish. He seems to be reading my face, not showing any emotion at all, before smiling.

“Would you like to work for us, Miss Grayson?” he finally said.

“Yes.” I answer. “Yes, I would.” We stared at each other for some time before he broke the silence.

“Why captain?” he asks.

“Because of the eyepatch.”

I was waiting in the kitchen of the airplane, letting Tony and Pepper have their moment. Well, their kind of moment. God! It’s really infuriating seeing those two together but, not actually together. It’s so freaking obvious. Tony Stark freaking cooked for her!

“Yes, I did.” I jumped, startled for a second, then looked up to see Tony looking at me with a sad expression on his face. Did I say that out loud? “She won’t go away with me. As CEO she ‘needs to show up’” he mocks coming to seat in the sofa at the bottom of the kitchen. I walk towards him, seating beside him and lay my head on his shoulder.

“Things will get better. Don’t worry.” I tell him. He turns his head a bit and kisses my hair.

“Hey, where were you when I was racing?” he asked, turning to look at me. I raise my head to look back at him.

“You mean when you were getting your butt kicked by some Russian?” I ask him, smirking.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I won that fight!” he says. For a moment I freeze and hurt crosses my heart, remembering where those words where said before. By who they were said. Tony didn’t seem to notice the change, so I just continued the conversation.

“Talking with an old friend.” I reply vaguely.

“What old friend, I thought I was your oldest friend.” He says quickly. “Who is this friend, that is so important that you didn’t watch my race just to be talking to him?”

“Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” I said while getting up.

“No!” he answers.

“Mmmm, thought so.” I reply and get out of the kitchen, ready to join Pepper.

“Sofia! Sofia, come here!”


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! So, another chap! Yay! Tell what you think of the story so far! Thanks to everybody who commented and thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: don’t own anything you recognise. That’s all marvel’s. I just own Sofia.**

**Warnings: swearing… as usual…**

**Chapter 13**

“What do you mean you won’t be coming to my birthday party?” Tony exclaimed through the phone.

“What I just said Tony. I can’t make it.” I reply sighing.

“At least can I know why?” he asks.

“I have to work.” I answer easily, moving through the office.

“Work? What are you talking about?” he continues, a sarcastic tone coming through with his voice.

“Tony. I found a job offer and I took it. I can’t depend on you for the rest of my life.” I try to reason with him.

“So this is when you get that ridiculous job that you never talk about?” okay, apparently Fury really did lie to me. Guess I have a pretty good job in the past. Well, future, kind of.

“Guess so. I mean, it’s good to know that in the past they let me work too. How come you never mentioned this job before if you knew I had it?” I asked this time.

“That is not the problem! Why won’t you come? It’s my birthday! And it’s not like you can’t take a night off.” he argues.

“Tony, listen to me. You know everything about me. You’re one of the most important people in my life. So please hear me out.” I start. “I can’t and won’t go to your party. You know the events in history on this dimension may or have changed since the moment I arrived! So, I don’t want to change them more than what they already have. I can’t interfere in this party okay? And if I’m there I know that things won’t go quite as they should.” I finish. “Do you understand now why I prefer to be working?” I ask him.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll talk to you later.” He starts, obviously mad at me.

“Tony…” I tried but he interrupts.

“Bye.” And then, he hangs up the phone. I sigh, looking at the phone.

“Bye.” I whisper, turning to face the files in front of me.

I spent the rest of the day and the entire night up trying to come to terms on the things that I had done on this job before now. I need to know where I’m at if I’m going to work here. I’m Chief Medical Officer, or CMO for short. I’m responsible for the medical department of SHIELD. And yes people, even I impressed myself. I mean, damn! But as you can imagine, lots of work. So, I went through all the files, which were a lot. Went through all the cases and people working for the health and medical department, and had a meeting with the staff that will, well, has been working for this department, and to finish it all, had a meeting with Fury, Coulson, Maria and our two favourite assassins. Which once again was fun and intense at the same time. This time Natasha actually smiled at me and Barton acted as if I knew him all my life.

I’m now in my office. Yeah, I got an office. Cool, I know. It’s very organised, and that’s very like me, so no doubts, it’s mine. I’m just checking some files on every possible avenger that shield has. Funny to know that they actually don’t know everything about everyone. Like, Steve hasn’t been found yet. I’m also doing some lists of things I have to do in the past. For example, I have to warn Fury that this is the first time I met him. Also, I have to warn Tony to not tell me anything about past me, well, future me, to this me. God, this is confusing!

I was just finishing writing some elements on this list when Fury came in.

“You look awful.” He said, coming to sit in front of me.

“Wow, thanks. You really know how to treat a girl, captain.” I tell him, turning off the computer.

“Well, I try to be as honest as I can with you since you seem to know when I’m lying.” He sasses.

“And I appreciate it. Ever so much!” I say, my voice deep with sarcasm. “I appreciate the visit but I’m pretty sure there is a purpose to it.”

“Have you had any sleep since the meeting?” he insists.

“Not the point.” I sigh, putting my head between my hands, resting my elbows on the writing table. He hesitates for a moment before explaining.

“Agent Romanoff and I are about to go and meet with mister Stark.” He begins. “I was coming to ask if you wanted to join us, seeing that it’s the perfect opportunity for him to learn about your job, but seeing the state you are in, I’m starting to have seconds thoughts.”

“He’s going to be pissed at me.” I say.

“I’m sure mister Stark can move on from you missing the party.” He continues.

“It’s not just that. Tony… Tony is family! He’s one of the most important people in my life, and it’s not the fact that I missed his party that made him mad, it’s the fact that I didn’t spend his birthday with him. Because, in his mind it’s probably the last birthday he’ll have!” I explain. “And now, Pepper is mad at him, Rhodey is pissed at him and stole his suit, and I’m not there for him.” I sigh. What a fucking friend you are Sofia. Fucking fantastic. “Go. I’ll meet you guys at his house.”

“And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you.” I hear Fury say. Gosh, I want to be like him! That man’s a god! I swear!

“We’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck.” Natasha says as she leaves too. She comes in my direction and winks at me, wishing me good luck.

 **“** Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I’ll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that’d be nice.” Tony says, to Coulson I suppose.

 **“** I’m not here for that. I’ve been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?” Coulson responds, as sassy as ever. I decide to take this as my opportunity to enter.

“I think I got it, yeah.” Tony replies.

 **“** Enjoy your evening’s entertainment.” Coulson says as he leaves. Tony was staring at his father’s case when I came in.

“God! I want to be like that man.” I say, making Tony turn his attention to me. “Hi Tony.” I say softly.

“Hi! Yeah, so, when were you going to tell me that you worked for a secret spying or whatever organisation?” he asks, coming to stand in front of me.

“When the opportunity came.” I respond. “I couldn’t tell you before you meet Fury.”

“Sure, of course, always the same excuse. Timelines, history, etc.” he rushes under his breath, but I hear him.

“Tony, c’mon.” I say gently, cupping his face with my hands. He leans on my hands and raises a hand and puts it on top of mine.

“I know.” It’s all he says. And just like that I know that were good. I give him a little smile and remember something.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” I say rushing to my room and coming with a little package behind my back. When I reach Tony, I take the small present from behind my back and hand it to him. “Got you a present.” I exclaim. He looks at me with amusement.

“Got me a present?” he chuckles.

“Isn’t that what I just said?” I sass.

“Shut up.” he opens the present and sees the small picture frame with the photo Jarvis took the day I arrived. “Wow, this… this is… this is awful! Look at my drooling face!” he finally says, and I start laughing. He laughs too and hugs me, kissing my forehead. “Thanks, I love it.”

“I knew you would.” I say getting out of his embrace. “Now get off, we got work to do!” We start to head in the direction of the case.

“You know, this picture is not the only awful thing.” He starts. “You look like hell.”

“I know. I also haven’t had anything to eat since yesterday’s lunch.” I say with a laugh.

“Okay, so now we definitely have to have one of these incredibly well-dressed people make a Starbucks run for you.” He turned as if to call one of the agents that were guarding the house, but I interrupted him.

“Don’t worry.” he turns to face me. “I’m CMO, and one of the few people with absolute clearance for everything.” I explain.

“So?” he gives me an unimpressed look.

“So… it means I’m their boss.” I look at him, give him a smirk and then turn to one of the agents. “Hey you!”


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Another Chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone that left a comment! It’s awesome to hear what you guys think about the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia, the rest it’s Marvel’s**

**Warnings: Language… as usual**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 14**

“What is and always will be my greatest creation is you.” Howard says on the film. I walk to Tony that continues to stare at the now white light that’s coming from the projector.

“Tony?” I say gently, puting my hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” I asked. He continued to stare at the wall for some time and then looked down at the ground.

“Have you met my father?” he asks quietly.

“No.” I respond.

“Well, spoiler alert, you will.” He says, getting up and facing me. He looked at me for some time, like he was expecting me to yell at him for telling me about my future. I didn’t. If it was in another time I would’ve, but not now. We stared at each other for some time until I broke eye contact.

“I know this must be hard for you. Growing up, not knowing if your father loved you or not, but he did.” I look him in the eye, taking his hand in both of mine. “He did love you. And there’s the proof. One of the biggest projects of his life, if not the biggest, made, for you!” I say, squeezing his hand a bit. He gives me a small smile and brings my hand to his lips, kissing it. He looked conflicted for a moment.

“Go give Pepper a visit.” I say, taking my hand in his. “Try and apologise for yesterday please. She deserves at least an apology.”

“You’re not coming with me?” He said, with what seemed worry in his voice.

“I don’t have to follow you around all the time Tony, you’re a big boy.” I tease him, laughing when he pouts. “Besides, you’re an crazy driver, and I prefer to not die today!”

“LIZZY!?” I hear Tony yell from outside. “LIZZY!” he insists. I run outside, finding him trying to get an part of the Stark Expo model out of the car, and failing.

“What are you doing?” I yell at him. “You’re going to break it!”

“Don’t just stand there and yell at me! Come and help me!” he screams back.

“Why don’t you just go get the suit and get it done? It would be much easier.” I tell him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He stops and looks at me for a moment.

“You are a genius.” He says, letting go of the model and running inside, leaving me to catch the model before it falls and breaks.

“TONY!” I yell after him.

“Initialising prismatic accelerator.” Jarvis says.

“Okay, you know what, I said I wasn’t afraid of this part, but a beam that can cut you in half, is pretty scary.” I tell tony while crossing the room to stand behind him. He turns and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

“Just stay behind me.” he says and then turns to face the wheel and tries to turn it.

“Approaching maximum power.” Jarvis informs, and I clutch the back of Tony’s tank top.

“It’s not turning.” Tony says, and I panic.

“It’s not turning?” I scream.

“It’s not turning!” Tony yells back and grabs a wrench and uses it as a lever. I get out from my hiding spot to stand beside him and help him pull the wrench until the beam hits the little triangle and the new element is created. Tony walks in its direction and grabs a pair of pliers and removes the new element. He then turns to face me and waves it around.

“That was easy.” He tells me, covered in sweat. Well, we’re both in need of a long shower.

“Don’t even start” I tell him, chuckling a bit.

“Congratulations sir. You have created a new element.” Jarvis tells, and Tony puts the new element on the new arc reactor. “Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics.”

“In the meanwhile, why don’t we go and take a shower?” I say when he comes to stand next to me, beaming like a little kid. I make a disgusted face when his smell hits me. He seems to notice and decides to pick me up and hug me tightly.

“No!” I scream, laughing.

“You don’t smell that good either sweetheart.” He tells me, also laughing. We stay like that for a bit until he puts me down and sighs. “We did it.”

“Well, you did it. I just helped a bit.” I tell him. He looks at me shakes his head.

“We did it! I couldn’t have done it without you by my side.” He tells me quietly and I hug him again. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on top of my head. “Now, what about that shower?” I could feel the smirk in his voice.

“Don’t make me hit you in the balls.” I tell him, my voice voided from any emotion. He immediately tenses and starts running from me. I chuckle and yell after him. “Yeah, you better run!”

I just finished my shower and was just entering the lab when tony takes off to God knows where.

“JARVIS!” I call.

“Yes, miss Sofia?” he answers.

“Call Tony!” I say, running to my room to get dressed.

“Right away, miss.” He says, and I hear the calling sound.

“I know what you are going to say…” he starts but I don’t let him finish.

“ARE YOU OUT OFF YOU’RE MIND?” I yell at him.

“Could you lower the …” he ties but I interrupt again.

“I knew you were going to do this, but you could’ve at least warn me before you left!”

“… volume.” He sighs. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Worry me? WORRY ME! Are you serious? Tony! Why didn’t you wait for me?” I quickly put some pants on and a shirt, running outside.

“I want you safe! That’s my priority. And if that means leaving you home, then yes, I didn’t and will not wait for you.”

“It’s not your choice Tony!” I tell him.

“Well, if I don’t give you the opportunity to make one then it isn’t yours either.” He sasses back. The little bitch!

“JARVIS, call me a taxi. Fast!” I ask JARVIS, getting frustrated with Tony.

“JARVIS, you do not call her a taxi under any circumstances!” he orders JARVIS.

“Tony!” I yell again.

“I’m sorry Lizzy, but it’s for your safety.” He says and ends the call.

“Son of a bitch!” I scream in frustration.

“JARVIS, call Pepper!” I ask again, maybe she can order le a taxi.

“Mister Stark has ordered that you are not authorised to contact anyone until he gets back.” He informs me.

“Why is he being so childish! It’s not like I’m going to die!” I yell at nobody, still at the entrance of the house.

“Well, you never know sweetheart.” A strange voice says, and I panic, I look around and there’s nobody, for a moment I think that I’ve finally gone insane but next thing I know I’m knocked out by some guy dressed all in black.

I wake up in the back of a car, tied up and bruised. I try to sit up but a sharp pain in my abdomen makes me fall back down and cry out in pain. The two men in the front look back at me and laugh.

“You’re not going anywhere sweetheart.” One of them says.

“Who are you?” I ask with a strong tone even though it pains me to speak. “Who do you work for?”

“Mister Hammer, doesn’t want us to tell you anything, so don’t ask questions.” The one that is driving says. Dumbass. The one on the passenger seat punches him in the arm.

“Don’t worry sweetie, in moments you’re going to wish you didn’t know that.” Just as the one on the passenger seat finishes saying this a black car appears next to us and starts making signs for us to stop. For a moment I think it’s the police, but I also know that neither Pepper or Tony would call the police. Pepper would’ve called Tony and Tony would’ve come himself to rescue me. When they see that the car isn’t stopping, they decide to hit us from the side. The guy that’s driving loses control of the car and in moments we’re crashing against the front of a truck.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello beautiful people! Another chap! Thank you for reading and to the people that comment, a special thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia, but don’t get me wrong, I would love to own them… :’)**

**Warnings: Language… like always**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 15**

Let’s get one thing straight… Waking up with highly advanced weapons pointed at your face, it’s not a really good way to wake up. Specially, if you happen to be injured. Which I am. Like, remember, I’ve just been in a car crash!

There’s screaming and the ladies around me are getting even closer with those weapons of theirs, but I can’t talk, I’m really shocked. Like, really. I’ve never thought that I would end up here.

One of the Dora Milaje, that I recognise comes closer and looks me in the eyes. The tension could be felt from a mile away. She says something in a language that I don’t understand, but quickly seems to realise that I don’t speak isiXhosa.

“Do you speak English?” she says, still with her weapon pointed at me.

“Yes.” I say painfully. Well, I did say that I was injured right? I’m in pain people.

“How did you appear out of nowhere? What kind of technology did you use?” she asks aggressively.

“It’s not technology… to be honest I don’t know what it is either.” I say, trying to sit up. I manage to do it, but I definitely have internal bleeding. For sure. Okoye looked like she wanted to ask something else but somebody else spoke first.

“Stop, all of you!” a commanding voice said. “Lower your weapons and let me through, I don’t think she is in any condition of making an attack.” As the Dora Milaje parted, I recognised the origin of the voice as being the king of Wakanda. King T’Chaka. He kneeled next to me. “What is your name child?” he asks quietly.

“Sofia, your highness.” I responded with respect, fighting against the need to fall asleep again. The king must have noticed because he quickly added.

“Get this girl medical attention! And prepare a room for her.” He said loudly. Immediately, everybody started running around and two of the Dora Milaje came for me and helped me get up and walk towards, what I suppose is the medical wing.

This time, I woke up in a much nicer way, no sign of pain, it looked like I hadn’t almost died at all. But like the last time, I wasn’t alone.

“It is good to see you awake.” The Queen said, approaching the bed. “No, you don’t need to get up.”

“No, no, please, I feel better. Not sore at all!” I said, getting all the way up. I stood now in front of the Queen. She looked at me with a conflicted expression on her face.

“Tell me Sofia… are you a threat to Wakanda?” she asks carefully.

“No! Not at all, your majesty!” I say calmly, but with a strong tone in my voice. Wakanda is a proud and strong country, and so are its citizens, if I want to survive here and explain the situation, I must act like it. She looks at me intensely for a moment before giving me a small smile.

“I hope you don’t mind that we analysed your body for any dangerous things that may threaten Wakanda. Like diseases or super powers.” She begins and shows me the results of the tests. “And seeing as your clothes were almost destroyed, we dressed you in some of our clothes.” She added, obviously hinting the ‘our clothes’ to the fact that I’m wearing Wakanda clothes. “We found nothing of the kind, just a strange energy in you. The problem is that it isn’t actually inside of you. But it isn’t around you either. It is just there.” She explains, and then looks at me. “I don’t know if I’m being clear on the matter.”

“Oh, yes, your majesty, you are. I understand completely. And if you allow me, I would like to explain the situation.” I ask.

“I come from a different dimension.” I start. After my request to try and explain the situation at hand, the Queen led the way to the throne room, where we met with the King. “One day, I was at home, I don’t even remember what I was doing at the moment, when my arm became really itchy and this mark appeared.” I show them my arm, the Queen approaches, holds my arm in her hands, tracing the mark gently.

“ _The one who bares the mark, helpful shall be. But when love comes around, their decisions we shall see._ ” She reads what is written on my arm. She looks at the king and he nods at me, informing me I can continue.

“And then, there was this felling like I was burning, but it was also cold as ice, and the next thing I know, I’m in the middle of a street, and a boy named Peter Parker, tells me that he knows me from his past, my future. Since then, I’ve been kind of jumping around time and space, going from life to life.” I continue.

“What do you mean ‘from life to life’?” the King asks.

“I seem to jump around, in no correct order, the lives of a certain group of superheroes.” I respond. “Where I come from, this dimension revolves around the lives of superheroes. And I know that because the lives of these superheroes are comic books, in my dimension.”

“You’re telling me that our world appears in yours, in the form of comic books, and that we are comic book characters?” the Queen asks. The King looks ate the Dora Milaje that was monitoring my heart and pulse, verifying if I was or if I wasn’t telling the truth. Something that I asked for.

“She’s telling the truth.” She nodded at the King.

“I know this is hard to believe, if I was in your place I wouldn’t believe me either, but I am telling the truth.” I finish, hoping that they would believe me. They seemed to be thinking about the case in hand, almost like deciding if they were going to kill me or not. After a few moments they looked at each other and then at me.

“We believe you. After all, it’s very hard to tell such a big lie and pass the test.” The King decided, making me release the breath that I didn’t know I was holding.

“And it would explain this strange energy that you seem to have.” She Queen added. “We already have a room for you, I’ll show you where it is later. For now, why don’t we introduce you to our son and daughter that are listening behind the door?” she says, smirking while the king smiled.

“We heard laughter from behind the door, followed by a ‘OW’, and then Prince T’Challa and Princess Shuri entered the room. And that was quite a surprise. Because both Shuri and T’Challa were teenagers. Shuri, of course, in the early years and T’Challa in his last years as a teenager. You could already notice the young man that he was becoming, but nonetheless, still a teenager. I begun chuckling, surprising, both the Queen and the King.

“Something funny Sofia?” the King asked.

“I’m sorry your majesty, but it is very funny to see your son without a beard.”


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey! Hey! Hey! So, another chap! Yay! Thanks to everybody who commented, and to those who read! You make my day! BTW, I don’t know if I’ve said this before but my main language isn’t English, so excuse the grammar or any errors that you may find!**

**Disclaimer: Sofia’s mine, and that’s it**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 16**

The people of Wakanda are surprisingly welcoming to an outsider. It shows what a good country this is. I am absolutely in love with everything in here. Like really! I mean, the day after my arrival, the Queen took me and Shuri shopping for some clothes. Yes, people, the Queen shops like everybody else. She did ask if I would be more comfortable wearing clothes like the Americans. I, of course said that I didn’t mind at all the kind of clothes, simply that I would be grateful for any. Shuri chose this moment to mock me and say that I was way too respectful. Her mother kindly assured me that I didn’t have to be so formal with them, since I’ll be living with them, and quickly sassed Shuri saying that maybe she ought to be a little more respectful. We all laughed at the shocked face of Shuri. She wasn’t expecting her mother to sass her obviously. The Queen decided that if I’ll be living in Wakanda I should dress like them too. At the time, when I didn’t know if the people of Wakanda would be welcoming or not, I asked if that wouldn’t be offensive. She assured me that it wouldn’t. So, we settled for some kind of mix between the two cultures, each is the kind of clothes that Shuri also wears. So, after an exhausting amount of shopping, we went back to the castle? Do they call it castle? Or is it palace? I don’t know… let’s call it castle.

After all that, and in the next weeks, the King and the Queen explained my situation to the people of Wakanda. One day, in the middle of the second week, the King requested a private conversation with me. He wanted to talk about my life in the other dimension. I told him what he wanted, of course, including the part that I was a doctor. He then said that if I wanted I could learn with their doctors, the technology and procedures that they use. I accepted. Since then, I’ve been learning anything I can in the medical department. So, in the almost 6 months that I’ve been in Wakanda, I have been helping with everything I can in the medical department, and surprisingly, in advising the King, who seemed to be really interested in my opinion in their decisions. Something that didn’t go well with the other members in the throne room. I mean, they didn’t say anything, but they definitely gave me strange looks.

Okoye was commanded to help me get used to the ‘castle’ and help me get to know Wakanda. And we’ve become friends. I always seem to befriend everybody right? Well, that’s because who wouldn’t want to be friends with everybody here, right? I mean, I’m trying my best to at least not piss off any of the people who seem to like, give me clothes and food and a home to live in while I’m with them. At first Okoye wasn’t very happy with the arrangement, but after the initial awkwardness, we started to talk, we started to know each other better, and even now, when I already know my way around, she still comes, just so we catch up and spend time with each other.

Shuri has definitely become like a little sister, she seems to like to spend her free time hanging out around the lab and the ‘medical wing’, where I am, usually. She likes to ask questions. Lots of questions. I don’t mind though. She’s like that annoying little sister that I never had. She’s also a genius. Whenever I get stuck, trying to understand something or can’t remember how to operate some kind of technology, she helps. She also developed something extraordinary for me. Amazing really! Guess Jarvis was right. Don’t ask me to explain how, but she built me a phone.

“So, you’re saying that I can call anybody that I know from this phone? Whenever and wherever I am?” I say, still surprised.

“Yes.” She responds simply, looking proud of herself.

“How…How the hell did you make this?” I said, noticing what I said afterwards. “Shoot! Don’t say the ‘h’ word! It’s bad! And don’t tell your mom I used it!” I warn her, a playful tone in my voice.

“Don’t worry Sofie.” She laughs. “And to answer your question… I used vibranium to enhance the resistance and signal power and made it, so it can pass as a regular phone.” She explained, motioning to the iPhone like phone. “I also used the scanners that we used to make those tests to the energy that you have when you arrived and succeeded in locking the scanner and the transmitter on the phone onto the energy, so it uses it to make the call travel through time and space like you do. We still have to test if it actually works, but the theory behind it seems to be accurate.” She finishes. I look at her for a moment, my face surely is the impression of confused dog, looking at it’s owner, trying to understand what the hell he just said.

“Sweetie, I didn’t understand a single thing you said after ‘to answer your question’, but let me see if I got this right… I can call whoever I want, whenever I want, whenever and wherever I am.” I repeat the question, still confused.

“Yes.” She also repeats.

“You’re a genius.” I tell her, hugging her tightly.

“Yes, I do know that, no need to squeeze me to death!” she exclaims. “You do have to have the number of the person you want to call.”

“Yes, okay, sure.” I say, letting go of her.

“Do you want to test it out?” She asks.

“Sure, do me a favour, discover the number of Tony Stark for me, please.” I ask, while exploring the phone.

Another thing that happened in these weeks was that me and T’Challa became friends. Not really good friends, just friends. And whenever I am, or he is free, we hang out, like right now.

We’re in the cliff where the ritual to become King happens. He’s bragging about how he is going to win every battle that he is challenged to, when it’s his turn to become King. Who would’ve thought that T’Challa was so full of himself when he was younger.

“Believe me, I could fight these battles right now, and I would still win.” He says, standing on the edge.

“Isn’t this, like sacred or something? Can we be here?” I ask, approaching the edge too. We were barefoot, looking over the edge, the water was ice cold.

“It doesn’t matter.” He says. We stay quiet for a moment, still looking over the edge. “You know, I’ve been wanting you ask you something.” He starts, turning around and walking a bit away from me. “I think that maybe we should go on a date… is it what you call it in America, a date, yes?” he says, turning to face me. I, however, had other plans.

“What?!” I yelled surprised. I was not expecting this at all. I turned quickly around, to face him, but lost my balance and slipped on the wet rocks where I was standing. And we all know what happened… I fell of the cliff. I mean, I should’ve known this would happen. My name should be Sofia ‘Clumsy’ Grayson. Yes, it should. I heard T’Challa scream my name but then I felt the burning feeling again, and I was gone.


	18. Chapter 17

**Helllooooooo!! Another chap guys! I’ve been waiting a really long time for this part of the story! It’s this part that gave me the idea and the will to write it sooooo… Hope you enjoy! Thanks to the lovely people who comment! And thank you for reading this crap!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Sofia… sadly.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 17**

I land on something really rough and hard, that seemed to break under me. Ouch! That really hurt! I wouldn’t be surprised if I have a broken rib or something. I hear shouting and banging and decide that maybe I should open my eyes and see what’s going on.

I open them and notice that I’m in my office. My office in the SHIELD headquarters.

“Nice! At least I already know these people.” I say, still laying down. Then, the door bursts open.

“I hoped you would be in here.” Fury asks, in his normal loud voice. “What the hell are you doing on the floor?” he continues, putting his hands on his hips.

“Well, technically, I’m not on the floor, I’m on my broken desk…That broke because I fell on it… After appearing here… After I fell to my doom from a fucking cliff.” I tell him, quite annoyed. I am in pain!

“And we’re in the middle of a crisis. Don’t just stay down!” he exclaims, smirking. He then proceeds to help me get up and I groan in pain.

“Damn, that hurts.” I mumble, making Fury laugh. “You better not be laughing at my misery captain!” I tell him seriously.

“Let’s go doc, we’re moving.” He says.

“Moving? Moving where?” I ask confused, noticing now, that all the files and everything really, even my computer wasn’t in my office.

“Up.” he finishes, giving me a smirk.

After moving to the helicarrier, me and the other doctors and medical staff are preparing the new medical bay, so it is capable of receiving any injured person. I was putting my medical coat on, that is basically a lab coat, kind of a bit fancier, but the same, when Fury reached me through the earpiece that we have to wear. Did I mention that he made me wear a SHIELD uniform? You know, like those that Maria and Nat have. He tried to make me have a gun on me, but I refused.

“Doc? Captain has arrived.” He informs.

“Copy that.” I reply, continuing to check the tablet that I have, to see if we have all the medical supplies needed.

“Well, aren’t you going to come and see him? He may appreciate a familiar face.” He asks.

“Not the right moment, let him get used to all of this first. Besides, I want to see him in the suit.” I smirk as I respond and hear the com go off. “Hey, no! That goes over there with the other ones.”

After checking all the supplies, organising the stuff and informing everyone of what they had to do, and the positions each one of them holds inside the carrier, I walked over to my office. As I turn on my computer, I notice that there is a live video incoming to all the key computers. As I connect myself to the video, I notice that it is in fact, the video I suspected.

“Loki.” I breathed out, start running towards the bridge. As I get there, the video is disconnected.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Doctor Banner says as I speed walk in Maria’s direction.

“Agent Hill!” I call for her. She turns to face me and starts walking towards me.

“Doc?” she responds.

“Didn’t I tell you that I wanted to be informed as soon as Loki put a foot on this helicarrier?” I say, with a strong voice. She looks down.

“Fury ordered us to not inform you of it because he wanted to speak with him first.” She responds, looking me in the eyes after a few moments. “I’m sorry doc, but he is our superior.” 

“Do I look like I give a damn about that?” I say, giving her the best bitch face I could come up with.

“Sofia?” I heard a familiar voice call behind me. Shit! Forgot about them. I slowly turn to face them.

“Oh! Hey guys!” I say, dragging out the guys. “This is going to be awkward isn’t it.” I continue.

“Lady Sofia!” Thor roars, coming and hugging me tightly. Immediately I hear agents getting their guns out, including Natasha, and seeing from over Thor’s shoulder Cap getting up. “It is good to see you again!” he exclaims loudly. Very Thor-y like. I laugh and hug him back. I missed the guy.

“I missed you too Thor!” I laugh. He then lowers me to the ground and smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder. “It’s been to long since I’ve seen you, big guy!” I continue.

“You haven’t changed a bit!” he laughs as well. “Well, aside from your hair, it is bigger!”

“I wish I was in Asgard now, Queen Frigga always complained that my hair was to short to braid. She would’ve liked it now.” I say, smiling, remembering the times I spent with the Queen.

“Yes, mother does miss you dearly. Everyone does. The day the bridge was destroyed, no one wanted to believe what Loki did.” He says sorrowfully. “Everybody thought you died.” He finishes.

“Died?” we hear a voice behind us. We turn around, looking at Steve.

“Steve!” I say happily, walking in his direction.

“Sofia?” he asks, looking at me like he has seen a ghost. “How… how is this possible!” he continues to ask.

“Well, you know, I did explain it to you at the time, didn’t I?” I ask him, not so sure anymore that I had explained it to him. “Didn’t I explain how I travel, through time and space? Coming from another dimension?” I ask carefully.

“Yes, you did explain it.” He tells, and I sigh of relief. “But I never thought I would’ve seen you again, when I came to the apartment and saw the state of it, I couldn’t believe it. I thought that someone had kidnapped you. I thought you were dead.” He says gently.

“I’m here right? I’m okay.” I tell him, knowing that these words weren’t just for his comfort. He rushes forward and hugs me tightly. After we release each other, he looks at me with a frown on his face.

“Now, what did this punk do to you? And what happened at the apartment?” he asks sternly, locking his arms in front of his chest, trying to look menacing. As if!

“Don’t even try and be menacing, you can’t Steve. You look like a lost puppy.” I tell him, starting to laugh and walk towards doctor Banner. “Doctor Banner, it’s an honour!” I say, shaking his hand.

“I don’t believe we have met.” He tells me shyly.

“Indeed, we haven’t. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit your lab earlier and introduce myself. I was busy organising the medical wing.” I inform him, smiling gently.

“Ah, so you’re a medical doctor. I thought you were an expert of alien stuff.” He says, also smiling.

“No, no, I’m no genius. But anyway, I’m Sofia, CMO for SHIELD, I’ll be treating your injuries.” I tell, turning to face Thor and Steve for the last part.

“Seems like we’re in good hands.” Steve smiles from where he’s sitting.

“Yes, you are. But let’s try and keep the injuries to a minimum okay?” I order, a joking tone in my voice, but everybody understood that I was speaking seriously. “Doctor Banner, I would like to explain the situation we’re in. Not Loki’s, because you’re already up to date on that one, but mine.” I inform. The doctor frowns, confused, but Steve interrupts.

“We do need to speak about Loki’s situation Sofia. Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?” Steve asks, turning to Thor.

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Thor informs us. Well, them, I already knew.

“An army? From outer space?” Steve asks seriously. Must be hard to wake up from all these years and discover that the world has changed so much. I walk towards him and put my hand on his shoulder to give him a little comfort.

“So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Doctor Banner tells.

“Selvig?” Thor asks, recognising the name.

“He's an astrophysicist.” Bruce informs.

“He's a friend.” Thor corrects.

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Nat continues, looking away when she mentions Barton.

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.” Steve asks, turning to face the doctor.

“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.” The doctor says but is interrupted by Thor.

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.” He states, clearly offended.

“He killed eighty people in two days.” Natasha argues back.

“He's adopted.” Thor finishes, making me laugh at the iconic scene. Everybody seemed to ignore me as doctor Banner started talking again.

“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?” he asks.

“It's a stabilizing agent.” We hear yet another familiar voice. “Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.” He continues. “No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing.” Tony says as he passes Thor, patting his arm. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.” He then turns to face the crew. “Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is laying GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.” He tells, pointing at the man. “How does Fury even see these?” he asks, referring to the left side of the monitors.

“He turns.” Maria says.

“Sounds exhausting” he continues, touching random stuff on the monitors. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.” He finishes.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Maria asks, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” he exclaims, opening his arms wide in protest.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asks.

“He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Doctor Banner informs.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony corrects him.

“Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.” The doc finishes.

“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Tony, also known as Tony “smartass”, says, pointing at the doctor and walking towards him.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asks confused and looks up at me.

“You think you’re so smart.” I finally speak up. Tony’s eyes open wide and he finally turns to face me. He walks towards me and stops in front of me.

“Well, well, if it isn’t doctor Grayson. Never thought I would find you here. Maybe in your office, or you know, in some kind of country in Africa.” He sasses. Like I said, smartass.

“Why would Sofia be in Africa?” Steve asks, but we ignore him.

“I fell off a cliff.” I say, as seriously as I could, but quickly broke character and started laughing and hugged him tight, Tony doing the same to me. “I missed you. Even though you insist that I call you almost every day.”

“Which you don’t do, let me tell you!” he complains, letting go of me but keeping his hands on my shoulders. “Also, can you stop dying? Please?” he asks, sarcastically.

“It doesn’t seem like it will be stopping anytime sooner.” I respond. He smiles, even though he’s frowning at the same time and turns to face doctor Banner again.

“It's good to meet you, doctor Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.” He tells the doctor, making him a bit uncomfortable.

“Thanks.” The doctor finally responds.

“Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury says, as he walks in.

“I’d start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” Steve informs, looking at Fury.

“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury continued, with that sassy tone of his.

“Monkeys? I do not understand…” Thor started, confused, but was interrupted by Steve.

“I do! I understood that reference.” Steve tells, looking proud of himself, while Tony rolls his eyes. I walk to stand next to him and elbow him in the ribs.

“Ow.” He says quietly, rubbing his side, looking at me frowning. I give him a side look. He then turns to face doctor Banner. “Shall we play, doctor?” he asks.

“This way, sir.” He responds, and both walk towards the lab.

“Well, it has been really good to catch up, but now I would like to see Loki.” I ask, with a serious tone in my voice, looking at Fury.

“I know you must be mad doc, but I had to talk to him first.” Fury states.

“For everybody’s sake, I’ll keep the mad part of me to myself. Now, I won’t ask again. Loki!” I speak with a strong voice. Steve and Thor seemed a bit surprised by my commanding tone, Nat, Maria and Fury didn’t.

“Very well.” Fury finally said.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hiiii guys! Another chap! Sorry for taking so long… I’ve been kind of lazy…. Yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading this crap, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Sofia**

**Warnings: Language … and it’s kind of an emotional chapter, so get the tissues!**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 18**

Being CMO is doing wonders for my confidence. I must have a firm hand on these little bitches. I must walk with confidence and power. Show them who’s the boss. And here I am, walking towards Loki’s cage, Fury behind me, he insisted to accompany me. Also, Steve is a bit behind us, thinking that I didn’t notice when Fury made signal for him to come too.

“I don’t need an escort you know?” I tell Fury.

“Oh, I do know, but I don’t trust him.” He answers.

“You don’t trust him, or you don’t trust me?” I ask, stopping and turning to face him. I see Steve trying to hide but it’s useless. “Just come here Steve, you guys really think that I wouldn’t notice someone following me?” Steve came to stand next to Fury in front of me, looking kind of guilty. “So?”

“Sofia, I know what you might be thinking, and it’s not like that…” Steve starts but I interrupt him.

“It’s not like what? I know you guys don’t trust Loki, but I thought you trusted me.” I begin, turning around, and starting to walk again. “You guys think that I may become one of his victims seeing as I once was one of his best friends. Well, you’re wrong. Being his friend doesn’t make me more susceptible of falling for his tricks, it makes me the best person to not fall for them.” I finish. “Steve, you can come with me. Fury, please stay out of my way.”

After ditching Fury, Steve and I walked silently for a while before I stopped again. He turned to face me, looking concerned.

“Sofia? Are you alright?” he asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“I should be asking you that.” I say. “You just woke up, and don’t know anybody, and must be feeling really lost. I’ve been an awful friend.” I look at the ground not being able to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, look at me.” he says, raising my head. “I know you. And yeah, it’s been a bit difficult trying to adjust to the new lifestyle, but it’s not that different from my time. I mean, still have bad guys trying to destroy the world. Except they come from space now.” He finishes, making me laugh.

“Yeah, I know you’ll turn out fine. Very fine indeed.” I say, and he smiles, letting me know that the Steve I knew is still here. “I mean, look at you!” I continue, and he laughs. We start to walk again towards Loki’s cage. “I would totally tap that.” I whisper to myself.

“Tap what? I don’t understand.” He asks. Damn, totally forgot that he has super hearing.

“Nothing. Believe me, it’s better if you don’t know.” I tell him, laughing, while he looks confused.

I went in, alone. Took me a while to convince Steve to stay outside, but he eventually agreed. I walked silently, almost not making a noise, until I was in front of him.

“I was thinking you’d never come and see me.” he says, his back still turned to me.

“I’m actually not sure if I made the right choice.” I confess, wrapping my arms around me. We stayed silent for some time until he turned around, still not looking me in the eyes.

“I thought I killed you.” He says, raising his head and staring at me with surprisingly soft eyes. “I didn’t mean anything I said and did that hurt you. I hope you know that.” I didn’t say anything for a while. We just stood there looking at each other.

“I promised someone that I would kick you in the balls when I saw you again.” I tell him, pain running through my heart as I thought of James.

“James Buchanan Barnes is it?” he asks.

“Stop reading my mind.” I order him with a strong tone.

“Why should I though? Why don’t I tell everybody what is going inside that pretty little head of yours?” he says. Of course they would be watching me.

“Stop. They don’t need to know.” I say, again trying to stop him.

“Oh, but I think they do! I mean, why shouldn’t I tell them that you are falling apart? That you’re one step away from a mental breakdown. That you thought seeing me and talking to me may be enough to stop me.” he continues, and I feel the tears coming to my eyes. “As if that would work darling. Why, shouldn’t I tell them that you’ve died so many times, that you’ve thought of just running away, somewhere safe and just stop this madness.”

“Stop Loki! I know what you’re doing. It won’t work!” I start. “Look at what you’re doing. I was you’re best friend. You were the first person that supported me when I got here. I was there for you when you needed me. And now? You…” I try to say but he interrupts.

“You died! The only thing I cared about died Elisabeth!” he yells, banging his fist on the glass. “And then I discovered your secret! That you can’t die. That you just jump to another little hero’s life. But not to me, never to me!”

“That’s your reason? You want to destroy the earth because I didn’t see you before this?” I yell back.

“You must think highly of yourself if you think that I would do all of this for you. I’m not destroying the earth, I’m renovating it. It’s going to be a better place, with me as it’s rightful ruler!” he says.

“You’re blind Loki. Stop this, please.” I try, but I know that it doesn’t matter. He won’t listen to me.

“How many times was it?” he starts again. “First by panic attack, then I threw you off the rainbow bridge, then you were shot, then you were in a car crash and then you fell off a cliff. What’s it going to be this time? Death by mental breakdown?” he finishes, with that crazy smile of his. I stay there for a while, looking terrified at him.

“Tony…” I whisper. Starting to walk towards the exit. “Tony!” I exclaim this time. I knew they were watching. When I got out of the room. Steve looks at me with pity in his eyes. I’m not sure if I’m grateful for him not entering the room or mad at him. He was going to say something, but we heard someone yell.

“Lizzy!” Tony yells running to me. “Lizzy.” He sighs and hugs me tightly. And that was it, it was my breaking point. I gripped his shirt and let him hold me while I broke down.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello my beautiful crazy people. For the late update I’m posting a second chap! Yay!!! Awesome right? I know. I know. Thank me later XD. Anyway, thank you for reading this crap and hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Sofia**

**Warnings: Language … maybe still a bit emotional.**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 19**

After my little breakdown, I mean, while I was crying my eyes out, Tony picked me up and we went to the lab. I didn’t see where Steve went but he didn’t come with us. After we got there. The doc looked at me with pity in his eyes.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want any of you knowing how I got around.” I say from the seat where I was, well, seated.

“Well, I knew.” Tony says, he was crouching in front of me, with a hand on my knee.

“Yes, I know.” I say, taking a sip from my water. “You must’ve had since you asked me to stop dying. I mean, I did say that I fell off a cliff, but if you didn’t know you wouldn’t be so casual about it.”

“You know, there are times when I think that you are the dumbest person alive.” He starts.

“Wow, thanks.” I say sarcastically.

“But, then you say these things like, how you know what a person thinks or knows just by how they react to something, or how you sometimes just give advice that blows my mind and makes me wonder where that comes from. This is when I really know that you’re actually really smart.” He says, looking me in the eye and smiles. “Not as smart as me but still.” He finishes, making me laugh.

“I’m a doctor, it’s my job.” I tell him.

“No, it’s not.” He smirks, and I smile. We stay silent for a while, until he makes us get up and walk towards doctor Banner.

“I’m sorry for all this drama doctor.” I say. “I feel so ashamed. I usually don’t fall for Loki’s tricks but as everybody knows right now, I’m not mentally stable at the moment.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m happy you got it all out. Sometimes the reason for breakdowns is exactly that.” He says, continuing working on his computer.

“You’ll have to specify doc.” Tony asks him.

“He means that what caused my breakdown probably was the fact that I kept everything to myself. I might’ve talked about it with you in the past but for me it’s still in the future.” I explain to Tony. I drink the rest of my water and walk around the table to stand next to the doctor.

“May I ask you one thing? Tony already filled me in in your situation.” The doctor asks, stopping what he was doing and looking at me.

“Sure.” I reply.

“The part where Loki enumerated those, well, those ways to die. Was it… were those the causes of your… jumps?” he awkwardly asks. Tony stopped working too and I could feel him looking at me carefully. As if I was going to break again. After a while I finally answered.

“Yeah.” I say, clearing my throat. “When I arrived here, I had a panic attack, which made me jump. After that I went to Thor, on Asgard. There I met Loki and we became fast friends. Then some problems arrived, and I ended getting thrown off a bridge by him. Then I went to Steve and was attacked and shot. Then I went to you Tony, and then I got kidnapped and was in a car accident. And then I went to somebody that you guys don’t know yet and fell off a cliff.” I finish, looking at the doctor that had a surprised look on his face.

“I always thought that you went to Tony first.” He says.

“Me too. I cannot express how disappointed I am.” Tony says, faking his hurt. I laugh and immediately the tension disappears. “Anyway, you should come by Stark tower sometime.” Tony tells the doctor and I laugh, knowing what proceeds.

So, let’s get this straight. After the whole drama that follows. Things got ugly. There’s the explosion, both Tony and Steve running to me to protect me from the explosion, all three of us getting up afterwards, me rushing to the medical bay, cursing myself for not remembering this part, Tony and Steve running to suit up. Me ordering all the medical staff emergency protocol and everybody grabbing an emergency case and running to find the injured. Me running to Loki’s cage where I knew that Coulson would get injured badly and ordering two order medical staff to come with me. Me getting there almost out of time. Me being able to save Coulson.

That was the best thing that I could’ve done there. Even if we all agreed that for now Coulson would ‘stay dead’, he is very much alive.

After that, I went to tend to agent Barton. Everybody started to suit up. The fight began. The nuke came, and Tony saved New York. The avengers won. And where was I when all of this went down? Ordering medicals around. Talking to Tony on my earpiece that he hacked in. Trying not to freak. Yeah. In no time we where all in central park, saying good bye to Thor.

“Lady Sofia!” Thor roars. As always. I smile and hug him tightly while Bruce finishes up with the device to put the tesseract.

“I’m going to miss you Thor.” I tell him. 

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll make sure to tell mother that you are well.” We both smile.

“I’m still mad at you guys! You had shawarma without me.” They all laughed, and Tony came to stand next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

“Don’t worry Lizzy, we’ll have plenty of shawarma for the next weeks when you and Pepper plan everything for the next tower.” He says.

“Oh no! I won’t be coming between you and Pepper and that tower. Well maybe I’ll be 12% involved.” I finish, looking at him, smirking.

“Don’t tell me that you know about that too.” He whines.

“Don’t know. Maybe I know 12% of it?” I laugh, and he starts whining again. I walk towards Loki and Thor when they where getting ready. Loki and I looked at each other for some time. I was going to say something, but my phone started ringing.

I picked it up and answered it, grabbing the attention of Tony and the others.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Sofie!” I cheerful voice answers me, and I start laughing.

“Shuri! Oh my god! I haven’t talked with you in such a long time! Well, actually it was just a few days but still!” I say excitedly. She laughs, and I notice that her tone is deeper. She must’ve grown up.

“Sofie, I haven’t been able to talk with you since you called and said you were okay.” She tells me.

“And that was a long time ago?” I ask already fearing the answer.

“It was three years ago!” she yells through the phone and I cringe.

“Well, it was just a few days for me!” I say.

“I need to make some adjustments to your phone.” We laugh.

“So, is there any reason you’re calling?” I ask her, smiling.

“Actually yeah, I’ve been trying to call you for quite some time now. Father wants to speak with you. He says he wants some advice about a matter that only you and him and another person know about.” She says. Okay, serious business.

“Oh. Sure. Can you like, come and get me?” I ask her and suddenly everybody’s attention is on me and I hear Tony whisper yell ‘What?!’.

“Okoye is already leaving. We locked onto your coordinates. Don’t get out there.” She informs.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later then.” We say our goodbyes and when I turn I almost all the avengers looking at me for an explanation. “Guys! Guess who doesn’t have to die this time to travel?”


	21. Chapter 20

**HIIII!!! So sorry for not publishing earlier, but I’ve just started uni and everything is new… so exciting. But anyway! Thank you for reading! Let’s get to it!**

**Disclaimer: Just own my darling Sofia!**

**Warnings: Language (maybe)**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 20**

“Tony, for the love of god!” I say to Tony, he’s getting quite annoying now.

“Lizzy! You can’t just expect us to let you go on a plane, with someone who we don’t know, just because you tell us that you know them!” Tony yelled. And yes people, we still are in the park, in a public place, with probably paparazzi recording the amazing moment.

“Tony, please, I’ve already told y…” I tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen.

“No! It isn’t enough that you are probably traumatised because of all that fucking dying! But you also want to go somewhere where we can’t even detect where it is… because yeah, I’ve tried to discover where fucking Wakanda is…” he continued, if he continues to talk like that, I won’t be able to tell him anything else.

“Tony, please, just listen…” I tried again, but he still wouldn’t listen.

“Shut up! God dammit Sofia! Can’t you see that you’re just another suicide case waiting to be triggered?!” I gasped as he finished. His face fell as soon as he realised what he had said. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes as I look at him. I can’t believe he said that. Am I just that for him? Just a suicide case to watch over? “Lizzy…” he tried, while reaching for me, but I took a step back. A sobbed escaped me surprising me and making Tony look even more hurt. “Lizzy, please, I’m…”

“No!” I said, my voice strong but breaking at the end. “Now, I’m going to walk away, and you’re going to take Bruce to the tower, and you’re going to reconstruct it. And you’re not going to call me or search for me. You are going to wait for my call no matter how long it might take. Understood?”

“Lizzy…” he tried again.

“No!” I said again, this time stronger. He looked hurt, but I just turned to the others. “Bye guys, until next time.” I turned and started to walk away, after a few minutes I realised that maybe I should call Shuri and update her on my location. I picked my phone and called her.

“Sofie! You just moved! I told you to stay where you were!” she teases.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry, I had to move.” I tell her.

“Is everything alright?” she asks, noticing my tone of voice.

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry.”

Turns out people, that the king did need advice. Nothing important, but anyway… later on, I discovered that it was also a request from Shuri. Of course! It’s been a few months since I’ve arrived here, and I’ve never been busier! I’ve started to train with Okoye. I’ll never be as good as she is but at least now nobody can say that I am defenceless. Hear that Tony? Look at your suicide case!

Okay, maybe I’m a little bitter with Tony, I still haven’t called him, even though he has called me 57 times. He eventually gave up, which I find odd, since you know, he’s Tony Stark…maybe Pepper had something to do with it.

Anyway, I’ve also been working with the queen on some community service. I mean, the people of Wakanda are by no means poor or in need of help, but we do have some charity events that raise money that later we send anonymously to other countries and, we have teams that go help some nearby countries that are in need of help. For example, the team I’m on, goes and does some medical work on the people.

I am preparing to go on a trip to a neighbour country where my team and I will help with some medical support. I’m in the medical bay, maybe it’s not its name but it’s what I’m calling it, preparing the kits and possible things that we might need, when somebody came in. I didn’t pay attention, since it must be Shuri.

“Getting ready to leave then.” T’Challa said behind me surprising me, making me drop a bunch of stethoscopes.

“Shit!” I said, getting down to pick them up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” He says but makes no effort to help me.

“Yeah, well, you didn’t, I heard you come in.” I said, also not making any effort to try and be nice.

“You did jump and drop those things.” He insisted, pointing to the stethoscopes in my hands. I turned and resumed what I was doing.

“First of all, they’re stethoscopes, not things. And second, for someone with a Ph.D. in physics, you should at least not call them things.” I grumbled, and he groaned. “What do you want anyway?” I said, turning to face him for a few moments.

“I just wanted to wish you a safe journey, but it seems it was a bad idea to come here after all.” He says, already turning around to go away.

“Yeah, maybe it was!” I continued, forcing down a stethoscope that didn’t want to get in the bag.

“Why?” I heard him scream, so I turned around to see him marching towards me. “Why do you have to be so infuriating?” he continued, yelling right in front of my face.

“What? I am the infuriating one? What about you, dumbass? Always saying those stupid comments about how I prefer to be with Tony and the others?” I yell back.

“Well, don’t you? Always talking about them with Shuri and Okoye? Always telling those stories how they are so cool and so fun to have around!” He starts, I was going to try and interrupt, but he continued. “And yes, you are infuriating! It’s like every time I’m around you don’t have anything nice to say!”

“You hypocrite! When I arrived, you didn’t talk to me for weeks! and now I’m the mean one? Maybe if you were nicer to me I would be too!” I yelled back, getting a bit frustrated. “Maybe I should just leave, since you obviously don’t want me here!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time!” he said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask.

“It means that you already left once!” he continued.

“And that was my fault?” I ask again. My voice getting higher again.

“Well, if you hadn’t led me on, maybe I wouldn’t have asked that question!” he continued. “Now I see it! You’ve always been this cruel!”

“T’Challa, listen to yourself! You were a teenager! How could you think that I would lead you on!” I start, backing up from him a bit. “Is that what this is about? A stupid crush you had on me when you were a teenager? May I remind you that you should have moved on? I mean, you’re with Nakia!” I tell him, turning around so that he couldn’t see my face.

“Yes, you are right. It is a stupid crush.” And with that he finally walked away. I gripped the table where the supplies for the trip were until my knuckles were white. Maybe he is right, maybe I am that cruel.

“This has to be the worst fight you two have had.” I heard Shuri say and quickly whipped my wet eyes.

“Hey Shuri… been there for long?” I asked softly.

“You know, I think he is very stupid.” She starts, making me turn to face her.

“Oh yeah? Why?” I say, smiling a bit.

“Because he doesn’t see that you love him too.” She continues, smiling gently.

“I wouldn’t say love…” I start, stooping as soon as I understood what I was implying.

“So, you do like him!” she exclaims. “I knew it! I mean, I can’t see why it’s so difficult, you like him, he likes you. Should be pretty easy if you ask me!”

“Things like this aren’t that easy Shuri. He’s with Nakia, it means that he likes her.” I say, turning around and continuing working.

“Then why did he say that ‘it _is_ a stupid crush’?” she replied, making stop what I was doing. I heard her leaving but I payed no mind to it. _Is_


	22. Chapter 21

**OI OI!! Hello amazing people, I won’t say much today! Enjoy the chap! Tell me what you think! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: don’t own marvel… sadly**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**( _this_ means it’s flashback or memory or something. Thank you!)**

**Chapter 21**

_“Get them away from here!” I yelled to the rest of the team as they tried and help the children._

_“But doctor Sofia…” they tried but I interrupted._

_“Just run!” I yelled. Turning to face the men in front of me, theyt stopped attacking the innocent people when they noticed that I had come to stand in front of them._

_“Well, then guys, let’s fucking dance!”_

I woke up in a strange bed. I got up quickly, looking around and seeing that I was in Asgard and that, once again, I almost died.

“Can’t I just win one fight? Just one?” I mumbled to myself.

“hum… Hi!” A voice said, making me scream and scaring me to death.

“What the hell?” I asked looking at the girl sitting beside my bed.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” She continued and stood up to come and check on me.

“Don’t worry! I’m okay!” I told her smiling, and also standing up. “You’re Jane, right?” I asked her, of course she’s Jane, but she doesn’t know I know.

“Yes. Thor told you about me?” She asked. Not sounding to sure. Like she was doubting herself.

“Oh! No, sorry sweetie, I just know things like that.” I said, regretting it immediately. I’m not sure if I’m going to be seeing much of Jane. It’s not like I don’t like her, but the less people that know about my situation the better.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed all of a sudden while I was checking out my Asgardian robes. I looked up at her in surprise. “You’re Sofia Grayson.” She asked, even though it sounded like she was confirming it.

“Yes, why?” She sure looked excited.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to meet you!” she exclaims and comes closer. “You are one of the most fascinating beings in this galaxy! Thor told me all about you! But of course, I already knew of you, I mean, you appear all over history since the 1940’s.” She continued, babbling. “It is so nice to meet you! I have so many questions!” She finished, looking at me hopefully.

“Well, it certainly is nice to not be the only one recognising everyone. Now I know how Tony feels!” I said, muttering the last part. “Do you know who changed me?”

“It was the queen I think, and some servants maybe.” She answered sadly, but I paid no importance to it.

“Oh! Okay, the queen…” I stopped. Oh no. “Jane, do you know why you’re here?” I asked carefully.

“Thor said I had some kind of infection. Something about an old relic.” She tried to explain, but I think she’s pretty confused herself.

“Yes, I know, okay. We need to talk with the queen!”

“Lady Sofia.” I heard Thor call from behind me. I turned and looked at him.

“Thor.” Jane said, a smile on her face.

“Jane. I told you that I would come and get you. You should not have got out of that room alone. It is dangerous.” He said, caressing her cheek.

“Why thank you Thor, it’s always good to know that I’m appreciated! You’re just as bad as Tony!” I said sarcastically. He turned to me and smiled a sad smile.

“Sofia, I know you could protect Jane and yourself if the time came, but you were severely injured, and I didn’t know you would recover this fast.” He explained, gesturing us to follow him. “Asgard is under a great threat at the moment. The dark elves might attack again at any time.”

“The dark elves… no! Thor! Frigga…” I tried to warn him but he interrupted.

“Mother did not survive the first attack.” He said, pain running through his voice. I felt myself stop in the middle of the corridor and look at him with tearing eyes.

“I…I’m too late.” I whispered. He came closer and hugged me tight.

“It’s not your fault, you could not have done anything.” He said, squeezing me. “Let’s go and meet the others, father won’t listen to reason. It is time I took matters in my own hands.” He said determined.

After my brief grieving and warm welcome back from the warriors three and Sif, we all sat down. The guards had Jane taken away to her chambers, so Thor decided that he needed to put his plan in action.

“Well, you certainly could cut the tension with a hot knife.” I start. Thor and the others look at me confused.

“A hot knife? I don’t understand.” Fandral stated.

“A normal knife would do too, but a hot knife is cooler…” I said, until I realised. “…No, wait! It would actually be hotter.” I said, cracking a small smile. Thor ignored my comment and started the conversation.

“What I’m about to ask you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death.” He started. “Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing, he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard.” He then hesitated. “We must move Jane off world”

“The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in a vault.” Sif commented.

“There are other paths off Asgard, ways known only to a few.” Heimdall informed, standing in the back of the room.

“One, actually.” Thor said, making it obvious to the others who he was talking about.

“No.” Volstagg stated, clearly against the idea. I stood up and went to stand next to Heimdall. I don’t want to have nothing to do with the decision. I’ll help them with whatever they need me to do.

“He will betray you.” Fandral said to Thor after a while.

“He will try.” Thor corrected confidently.

“Well, what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of out Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away.” Fandral continued.

“I won’t be the one who comes for her.” Thor finished, looking at Sif.

“I still don’t like the idea.” Volstagg started. Thor looked as if he was going to say something but Volstagg raised his hand, as if he was asking him to wait. “But will do anything in my power to help you.” He finished.

“Thank you, my friend. I won’t forget your help.” Thor said, a small smile in his face. “But now, before we begin…” He started, and then looked at me. “Sofia.” He called, making me walk towards the table, standing next to him.

“Yes?” I said, not understanding what he wanted.

“I don’t want you to come with us.” He said calmly.

“What?” I asked, my voice raising.

“I do not wish you to come with me and Jane. It will be dangerous…” he tried to say but I interrupted.

“So what?” I yelled. “If you think you can just command me to stay back, then you’re goddamn wrong!”

“Sofia, you don’t understand, I can’t have your death on my back, again.” He continued, I was going to interrupted him and tell him that I’m not dead and that the last time wasn’t his fault, but he continued. “Loki will come with me. And he will try to betray me. He might just want to use you to do it.” He stated sadly.

“He wouldn’t dare!” Fandral yelled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Volstagg said.

“However, I would like you to come with me and help me get Loki’s help. Might need your input.” He continued, looking at me. I was silent for a very long time, until I made up my mind.

“Okay. But I will need one of your armours, Sif.” I asked Sif.

“Of course!” she replied.

“Because I won’t just sit on my ass while everyone else is fighting and helping you.” I stated. “I’ll join Sif, and bring Jane to you.” I finished, looking at Thor for approval.

“So be it!” he agreed.


	23. Chapter 22

**Why, Hello! How are you guys? So, another chapter, Hope you like it! As always tell me what you think! And many thanks for reading this crap!!**

**Disclaimer: don’t own marvel… sadly**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**( _this_ means it’s flashback or memory or something. Thank you!) **

**Chapter 22**

“Now you see me brother.” Loki says, letting go of the illusion. His cell was a mess, and he wasn’t in such a good state either. My eyes started to water. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Loki. Well, since I’ve seen a sane Loki. But again, he doesn’t look very sane to me. “Did she suffer?”

“I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.” Thor said, his voice cold.

“Go on.”

“I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterward, this cell.” Loki chuckled.

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?”

“I don’t.” Thor replied shortly. “Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you.” Loki slowly smiled.

“When do we start?” he finished, leaning his head forward. Thor smiled and turned away, looking at me. I stayed behind, as he requested. He wanted to talk to him first.

“You were right. I didn’t need your help to convince him.” Loki frowned, moving forward, trying to see who he was talking about. Thor didn’t move. Obviously, he wanted me to come to him. I hesitated. I don’t know if he wants to see me. And to be honest I’m not sure I want to see him either. We stayed in silence for some time before I started to walk towards them.

“I told you.” I said quietly, crossing my arms in front of me. When Loki recognised my voice and saw me approach them got up quickly.

“Elisabeth!”

“Well, I’ll see if there aren’t any guards coming our way, I’ll be back shortly.” Thor said, leaving us alone.

As soon as Thor was gone Loki spoke up.

“You’re not coming with us.” He said seriously.

“What the hell? This is the first time we see each other since New York and that’s the first thing you have to say to me?”

“Don’t try and change the subject Elisabeth, you won’t succeed.” He continued, starting to change his clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m changing my clothes! Preparing to go!” he stated as if it was obvious.

“Are you trying to make me embarrassed so you can have the higher ground?” I yelled at him.

“If that’s what you wish to think.” He said calmly. “Just turn around if it bothers you!”

“You could’ve used magic.” I complained.

“Are you done?” he asked sarcastically.

“Shut up.” I mumbled. We stayed silent, only the sounds of him dressing were present. “Are you done?” I asked this time.

“I am.” I turned around, facing the familiar looking Loki that I once knew so well.

“Good, I’ll call Thor.” I said turning around again.

“No wait.” He called. “I am sorry Elisabeth. I never meant to hurt you. You must know that.” I stayed still, my back still facing him. “We have our differences. You must think that I’m the villain, but you do know that I’m not evil.” He continued. “You know that I’m not entirely at fault here.”

“And that’s your problem. You use the fact that you’re not the only one to blame to take the burden of everything you’ve done out of your conscience.” I inform him, turning to face him. “Loki, for once in your life can’t you make an effort to see the bigger picture?”

“And what might that be?”

“Are you serious? You could’ve destroyed one planet! Two actually if you count Jotunheim!” I sigh as I finish saying that last part. “Okay, you win! Whatever.” I started to walk away. This time he didn’t say anything. “Thor!”

“I’m not hungry.” Jane said and Sif and I attacked. Literally.

“Good. Let’s go.” Sif said.

“You have such good lines! Oh, hi Jane!”

We then run to where we were meeting Thor and Loki. I don’t need to tell you what happened next. But that was one hell of a slap! I wish I did that!

At the end, I stayed behind like they wanted. I dreaded the moment they would return. I also knew that it would be better if I didn’t interfere. I mean, sure, Loki dies, but as always, not really. So, I decided to go to my quarters and stay there until Loki came to get me. I know that Thor won’t come because he’ll be just in a rush to get to Jane, even if he comes to talk with Odin, who is in fact Loki, the actor of the century.

After what I suppose were a few hours, I fell asleep. I woke up with a feeling that someone was watching me… Loki.

“Are you a creep now? Watching me sleep?” I said, with a sleep voice. I made a disgusted face while getting up because of my morning breath, well I don’t know if it’s morning, but my breath is bad.

“What does me watching you sleep have to do with being, as you say, a creep?” he asks, innocently.

“Wow, you almost seemed like the old Loki that I knew.” I said sarcastically, while walking to the bathroom. But, of course, as he was in the way, he stopped me.

“I still am that Loki.” The way he looked at me while saying this almost made me believe him. But the thought of his powers and that he could be using them on me, made me snap out of it.

“No, you’re not.” I whispered. I gently took my arm from his grip and walked to the bathroom.

While I was in there, I thought about my situation. I mean, any other person would’ve probably gone crazy with all this. But of course, not me, no, not Sofia. I really want to believe Loki and deep inside I know that he isn’t bad, but damn, forgiving a character in a movie from a outside perspective is much easier than when you’re inside said movie. After all this thinking, I decided that I would stay for a few days and see how this goes.

It pains me to say that Loki is actually trying to gain my trust again. And sometimes it’s like he’s a little puppy following me around. He goes with me to the library, he makes me tea and brings it to my room, he is always asking how I am and if I want to join him for a walk. So, as you guys must be thinking, there’s no need for me to say that I am also trying to get things to be as they were before. We’re friends. Even though I have not forgiven him, nor do I think that I will anytime soon.

“What are you reading?” Loki asks as he comes into my room, letting down the illusion of his father. Oh yes! I didn’t get to mention that since he’s supposed to be dead, he has to keep up the image of Odin. Even though, we both know that he’s father is no longer with us. He’s in that care home, Shady Acres I think it is called. I would be worried for Odin, and ordered Loki to bring him back, since I know that Loki would do it if I asked, he’s been as if afraid of me, but I know he’s okay. Maybe he’s even enjoying the stay.

“Pride and Prejudice.” I answer quietly. Never taking my eyes off the book.

“Fitting for the situation.” He murmurs but I ignore.

After a while of me continuing to read and him braiding my hair, which is very long now, I decided to finally ask him. And by the way, yes people, Loki braids. Quite well really. I also was surprised by this!

“Loki, I need to ask you something.” I say, closing my book and laying it on my lap.

“Of course, Elisabeth, anything.”

“I want to go back to earth.” I say calmly. I am actually a bit scared of his reaction, seeing as the last time we saw each other he kind of blamed me for the attack he did on earth.

We stayed silent for some time.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“What? No! Of course not!” I exclaimed, turning around to face him.

“Then why do you want to go back?” he asked, looking almost hurt.

“I have been here for quite a long time already, and I miss the others.” I try to explain. He looks conflicted for a while.

“As you wish.”


	24. Chapter 23

**Hiiii! Don’t kill me please! I know I haven’t posted a lot but I’m not gonna lie, I just haven’t been feeling up to it. But anyway, let’s forget that! Here’s another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I like to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: nothing that you think is familiar is not mine… just little old Sofia!**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the language!**

**Chapter 23:**

One thing that I forgot to say to Loki was where on earth I wanted to go… and that’s exactly why I ended up in Australia. Yes people, Australia. I guess that I didn’t want to tell him a specific location so he wouldn’t think that I was leaving him for the others. Which in a way is what I am doing. I do feel bad about it, but it was getting suffocating to stay on Asgard. So, here I am, in Australia, in a bench, waiting for Okoye to pick me up. I called Shuri and asked if they could pick me up. I would’ve called Tony, but we’re still mad… I think. We do have to talk about that. Maybe… I’ll think about it.

To my surprise, the ship arrived faster than I thought. I got in and was welcomed by Okoye who smiled, we hugged.

“Welcome back Sofia!”

“I missed you so much!” I said, squeezing her.

“Yes, well, you will have to let go so we can go back to Wakanda.” I laughed and let her go. Watching her go to the pilot seat… I don’t even know what to call it… this ship is too advanced for me to understand it.

“Shuri didn’t come?” I asked, walking to stand in front of the screens and putting up the news, hopping to see something from the avengers or Tony to know how they’re doing.

“The princess didn’t come, but someone else did.” She said, her voice oddly cryptic.

“Someone else? Who?”

“Hello, Sofia.” I heard a familiar voice behind me sending chills all over my body. I turned around seeing T’Challa standing in all his prince glory.

“T’Challa.” I greeted back. We stood there looking at each other for a while until Okoye decided to interrupt.

“My prince, I’m sure Sofia would like to have something to drink.”

“Yes… uh… of course. Come Sofia.” He stuttered. I decided to follow, not before sending a dirty look to Okoye who ignored me.

We walked to a kind of little kitchen and I decided to sit on the counter since there weren’t any chairs or even a table. T’Challa went to the fridge and took what looked to be orange juice out. I looked on the cupboard above me and found some cups, taking out two and handing them to him.

“Did anybody else come?” I asked as I watched him pour some juice in both cups.

“No, just me and Okoye.” He answered.

“Were you coming from somewhere before picking me up?” I asked again as I took a sip from the juice. Oh my god. “This is delicious by the way. What’s in it?”

“No, we were not coming from anywhere.” He said, taking a sip as well. “And I think it is orange and mango.” He said, amused.

“Then why did you come?” This juice is really good.

“I do not know. I guess I wanted to see you first.” He confessed. “But of course, Okoye decided to be the one who greeted you.” He grumbled and I giggled. What? Have a little self-control Sofia. We stood there just enjoying each other’s presence for a while. It is nice, I mean, having in mind how awkward and tense we were with each other last time. That reminds me. Nakia. He’s with Nakia.

“So, how’s Nakia?” I asked without thinking. Fuck! No self-control, I swear to god. T’Challa tensed but then relaxed and look me in the eyes.

“We are not together anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I looked down at my juice.

“We stayed friends.” He stated. “She said she would like to meet you.” What?

“Meet me?” I asked surprised.

“Yes, well, you kind of were the reason why we broke up.” He said nonchalantly. I spited my juice on him, seeing as he was standing in front of me and almost fell front the counter, but of course, T’Challa prevented that.

“WHAT?” I said, clinging to him.

“Yes, you do know that I have feelings for you, I did say so, last time.” He continued as casually as if we were talking about the fucking weather.

“My god man, you can’t just say that that casually.” I murmured, noticing how close we were. His face was inches away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

“But I can. You know why?” He whispered taking his hand and moving my hair from my face, putting it behind my ear. His eyes never leaving mine.

“Why?”

“Because since you didn’t back up when I said that, it means you won’t back up when I do this.” And then he kissed me. His hand went around my neck and pulled my face towards his and the other went around my waist. I was in shock for a moment but then relaxed and gave into the kiss. My hands went around his neck pulling him closer to me. Damn, he was a good kisser. His hand started to move up from my waist to the centre of my back, making me get goosebumps all over. It was intense. It was obvious that both of us wanted to do that for a long time now. My heart was racing, and I could feel his racing too through his chest. I felt like I could explode any moment now. Never in my life have I ever felt so overwhelmed by my senses.

We slowly broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths of hair, calming down, his forehead resting against mine.

“So, does this mean that you to are finally together?” Okoye said from the doorway scaring the daylights out of me.

“Oh my gosh, Okoye! Don’t scare me like that.” I said, resting my hand over my heart. I heard chuckles from beside me and turned to look at T’Challa who looked quite amused, his hand still on my waist. “Shut up, you!” I said, and punched him in his chest, playfully. He looked at me with what I believe is the definition of heart eyes. But then again, I bet that I have them too right now.

“Did you need something Okoye?” T’Challa asked, looking at her.

“Just to inform you that we are home, my prince.” She informed us, leaving as soon as she finished saying it.

We looked at each other, smiling before starting to walk out of the ship.

“By the way, next time we’re about to kiss, please do not spit your juice all over me.” He said smugly. Well, this is embarrassing. I started to walk faster then him, leaving him behind, and called over my shoulder.

“I hate you!” I heard him chuckle and suddenly I’m being lifted off the ground.

“No, you don’t.”

“Put me down, T’Challa!”

The afternoon went smoothly, I spent it with Shuri in the lab. She showed me the latest update to the suit and the new tech they had in the medical wing. I, of course, requested her to teach me how to work with it. Then we just went back to my room and put some of those YouTube videos that are just a bunch of vines put together and laughed our asses off until T’Challa came into the room.

“Why are you laughing so hard?” he asked, sitting down next to me on the small sofa that I had in the room. There was a small coffee table in front of it and right in front of us was the balcony that had a fantastic view to Wakanda. I leaned against him, still laughing but trying to calm down. He then noticed the videos we were watching and groaned. “Shuri… why do you insist in watching these videos. And dragging Sofia into this too.”

“Oh, c’mon brother, Sofie loves vines as much as I do.” She says, still laughing a bit.

“Yeah, c’mon T’Challa, I love vines!” I mock playfully, laughing even more.

“Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to end well?” he grumbles. Shuri and I look at each other and start laughing even more.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hiiiiii!! Here’s another chapter! I know it’s a bit short! Hope you like it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: nothing that you think is familiar is not**

**mine… just little old Sofia!**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the**

**language!**

**Chapter 24**

I spent seven months in Wakanda. And it was great! I fell into a kind of routine. I mostly helped in the med lab with Shuri or the other medical staff. I didn’t want to get lazy and do nothing, even though T’Challa wanted me to do exactly that, and let me tell you the fight that followed wasn’t pretty. I also went in help missions to countries nearby and helped with the others, continuing to do the work that I was doing last time I was here. I also continued to help the King, giving him some advice whenever he asked, even if I did constantly remind him that I wasn’t a real advisor. He just laughed in my face.

T’Challa and I also became really comfortable around each other, now that we were six months into the relationship. Six, yes, he didn’t ask me to be his girlfriend right away, we just tested the waters for some time and then he did ask me. He took me to the waterfall where he first asked me to go on a date with him and asked me there if I wanted to be his girlfriend, just so he could make the stupid joke about me falling for him the second time. I, of course, just to piss him off tried to approach the edge of the waterfall but he grabbed me before I could even move. Guess he really is traumatised about me falling again.

It was really romantic though. We went to dinner before, then took a walk and ended up there. Fucking cliché, but I did like it. I mean, I do like to read about these really cheesy romantic books, but in real life it’s just cringy right? Well, turns out, it’s not that cringe when you actually like the person… but let’s not exaggerate, okay, it can be cringe, and I’m going to spare you from knowing the multiple attempts that T’Challa did to try and be romantic and it just ended up with both of us cringing really hard.

Unfortunately, I did jump. I was training with Okoye and the Dora Milaje, when one of them hit me in my shoulder when I wasn’t expecting it and I fell, and I don’t really know what happened, I just remember that I heard Okoye calling and then screams of my name and then the familiar burn and I was gone.

I woke up, in what looked like an hotel room. I started to look around and found that it was indeed a hotel room, not any hotel room, but Tony’s. Nobody seemed to be around, so I turned on the TV, to know the time, and guess what I discovered… I found a really happy news guy yelling ‘Happy New Year!’. It was January 1st 2000\. It is absolutely impossible that Tony knows me. Just as I was thinking this, I felt a pain in my shoulder, looked at it and it was covered in blood. I went to the bathroom and tried to stop the bleeding but I ended up fainting.

I woke up this time in a hospital bed, my shoulder was kind of fixed. I did notice that we still were in Switzerland, and yes, we, because right in front of me was Tony Stark. He looked at me for a bit, trying to figure me out, I guess. I did notice that Happy was in the doorway, watching carefully.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” I asked him. He looked surprised to know that I talked.

“No, but I would like to know. I mean, not everybody can appear out of thin air.” He says, that classic arrogance in his voice.

“It’s always good to see you Tony.” I say, smiling. The next few minutes passed with me explaining the situation to him. While with the others I try to exclude the dying part and how many times I have jumped, with Tony I didn’t want to hide anything. He is the closest person I have in this universe and if our friendship started here, I don’t want it to start full of secrets.

“It is a bit hard to believe everything you just said… But then again, so is the fact that you appeared out of nowhere.” He reasoned. I could see the conflict going on in his head. I really hope that he does believe me, otherwise I’ll just be both heartbroken and screwed. “What’s your name?”

“Sofia Elisabeth Grayson.” I responded.

“Well, Lizzy, let’s get you home.” He said, a small smirk playing on his lips. I sighed of relief. I actually felt like crying right now.


	26. Chapter 25

**Two updates in a row?? Whattt? Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Sofia**

**Warnings: Language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the**

**language!**

_This means flashback_

**Chapter 25**

It was a bit awkward at first living with Tony. For one, Pepper wasn’t his personal assistant yet, so it was chaos in that house. Another thing, he’s young Tony, he’s arrogant and a playboy. But in the end, we did love each other… like family, not romantic love, even though he was kind of a flirt in the beginning. And still is.

_I woke up a bit earlier than usual. I mean, normally I wake up even earlier, but today was Sunday, my day off, so 8 A.M is a bit early. I put on some fluffy socks, to protect my feet from the cold floor, and walked to the kitchen, just on my pyjamas._

_As soon as I got there, I started to prepare my cereal when I was interrupted._

_“Ah… Hello?” A feminine voice said, scaring me to death. Like, seriously, I almost felt like I was going to jump away from pure fright!_

_“Jesus, woman, don’t scare me like that!” I said, already annoyed._

_“Well, shouldn’t you be more aware of the people in the same room as you?” she replied quite bitchy like. Good! Another bitchy hook up from Tony._

_“Sweetheart, I just woke up, and I’m in my own house, the place where you can be with your eyes closed 24/7 if you want. So, no… I don’t have to be aware of the people in the house. But seeing as you’ll never come here again, I really don’t need to be explaining this.” I finished, massaging my temples._

_“Who do you think you are? I mean, probably some another charity case...” She kept on talking, but I stopped listening and continued preparing my cereal, and that’s when Tony finally decided to appear._

_“What’s all this about?” he asked, loudly, making me change my attention from the cereal bowl to him._

_“Tony, babe, who’s this bitch who thinks this is her house?” Miss fake boobs asked throwing herself to Tony. Good name, that’s what I’m going to call her._

_“Well, babe, I think she should be asking me that, not you.” Tony sassed, getting her off him. One thing I can always count on is Tony and his sass. Miss fake boobs made a strange kind of noise that I think was kind of angry, picked her coat and left._

_Meanwhile, I was sitting on the counter, watching the dramatic but short scene in front of me. Tony, sighed and walked towards the kitchen, picked up a spoon and walked towards me, leaning on the counter beside me._

_“Sorry.” He apologised, while he used his spoon to feed himself a spoonful of cereal._

_“They’re getting bitchier.” I said, lowering the bowl so he could have easier access to it._

_“Well, it’s hard to tell when you’re drunk.”_

_“Yeah, I gattered.”_

After a few years, I finally convinced him to find a PA. And Pepper came into the picture, everything was perfect.

_“No, no, no, no, no, no, no...”_ _I said, quickly as I searched the sofa for the keys. “I’m going to be late! TONY!” I called, hearing nothing in response. “Goddamit! TONY!” I called even louder. This time there was a response._

_“Yeah!” I heard a yell coming from downstairs._

_“HAVE YOU SEEN MY KEYS?” I yell back._

_“You mean my keys? The one’s to the Mercedes? The amazing car that you borrow every damn day to go to your stupid work?” he complains, walking up the stairs._

_“Tony, you gave me that car for my birthday last year.” I tell him, looking at him with an annoyed look. “And my job isn’t stupid! If you’re trying to start another argument on how I don’t need to work, I’m going to punch you.” I say, resuming my search._

_“One, it is my car, you said so, and I quote, “Tony, I can’t accept such amazing and extraordinary gift. You keep it and I’ll borrow it from time to time.”” He said in a high-pitched voice. Bitch!_

_“Actually, I do remember saying that it was a ridiculous gift but since it was coming from you, I would accept it anyway.” I murmured, still trying to find the keys._

_“Two, your job is stupid since you live with me and I mean, if you want something you just have to ask!” he continued._

_“We already discussed this Tony…” I grumbled._

_“And third…” he tried but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We looked over and saw Pepper with looking at us amused with my keys dangling in her fingers. “… third, Pepper found your keys.” He finished like the smartass he is._

_“No shit Sherlock!” I said. Running to Pepper, kissing her cheek and grabbing my keys. “Thanks Pepper, you’re a life saver!” I thanked her, grabbing my coat and running to the door._

_“No kiss for me?” Tony called._

_“Not today!” I yelled back. As soon as I was inside the car I started laughing. “Ha! Sherlock! Can’t wait to meet Stephen.”_

Except, perfect doesn’t exist, so it didn’t last long. I spent eight years with Tony. That should be a record, both for longest time without almost dying and longest time someone put up with Tony. Give me my Oscar people.

_I was about to go to sleep… actually I was brushing my teeth in my bathroom when Tony burst into my room, holding a messed-up cake with candles._

_“Happy not dying anniversary!” he yelled. “Five years wow! New record!”_

_“Wah?” I said with a mouth full of toothpaste. I quickly washed my mouth and repeated. “What? Tony, I thought you were going to New York for the new year’s.” I said, walking over and blowing my candles, picking up the cake and starting walking to the bed._

_“I was halfway there when I realised that I couldn’t just leave my favourite person alone on new year’s.” he said, sitting down on my bed. “By the way, you’re a total loser for not wanting to come with me. Who wants to spend new year’s alone?” he whined._

_“Aw, you’re so cute. And you know I have work tomorrow!” I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and handing him the cake again. “I’ll be right back.” I called over my shoulder while running to the kitchen to get two spoons. When I got back, he was leaning against the headboard of my bed and the TV was on, some crappy reality show was on. I sat next to him and handed him a spoon. We quickly dug in and started eating the cake. “Where did you get the cake?” I asked._

_“I was driving here, since I forced Happy to go home, and passed a bakery on the way that was closing and got the cake. I know, I know, it looks disgusting, it kind of fell off the seat while I was driving, but it still was in the box, so we can eat it!” he explained._

_“No complains from me, it’s really good!”_

_“It is, isn’t it?” he agreed._

_“Oh! By the way, happy new year!” I said, eating a spoonful of cake._

_“Is it already new year?” he asked doing the same._

_“Yeah, it was about fifteen minutes before you burst into my room.”_

_“Happy new year then.” he said back, through a mouth full of cake. After he swallowed it, he said. “You know, you never thanked me for the cake.”_

_“Really? Well, thank you!” I said, sarcastically as I smudged a handful of cake on his face._

_“You’re going to pay for that!” he said, grabbing the whole cake. I laughed and quickly started running out of the room._

_“You wish cake face!”_

If you’re thinking about my relationship with T’Challa, don’t worry, I called him every once in a while, and that for him was like, every day. Weird, I know. I found out that if I called him every day for me, it was like every fifteen minutes for him. It was a bit hard for me, because I did want to call him every day.

_“Love you too, bye! Give Shuri a kiss for me!” I said before hanging up the phone. I just finished talking with T’Challa. I missed him. And Shuri. And Okoye. Everyone really. But I couldn’t just appear in Wakanda now, they were too young._

_“Young love, so romantic.” Natasha mocked from the doorway of my office._

_“Haha, very funny Nat.”_

_“It is. You should see the smile on your face when you talk to him.” She continues, this time walking and sitting in front of me._

_“Yes, well, that’s the reason why I don’t call him when I’m at home. So Tony doesn’t see that smile.” I explain._

_“You haven’t told him yet?” she asked._

_“I don’t really want to. I’m actually afraid of his reaction.”_

_“You’ll have to tell him sooner or later.” She reasoned. I hate it when she’s right. I groaned, dropping my head on my desk._

I also called Tony as soon as I got out of the hospital when we were in Switzerland. Of course, it was older Tony who picked up. Tony from right after the Chitauri. It had been a month for him since I asked for him not to call me or anything. I, of course, didn’t tell him how long it had been for me. Which I think he assumes was a long time.

And, of course, as you know, I started working again, and have been working all these years for Shield. Nat, Barton and I are really good friends now and we actually, when we have the time we hang out at the headquarters, or even go out for lunch or coffee. It is also very funny to see young Fury.

But right now, I’m more worried about one thing. Tony. Tomorrow is the day he’s supposed to go to Afghanistan and be kidnapped. For some time, I tried to find a way to change his mind about going, for selfish reasons of course. I know I shouldn’t interfere with the fact that he is going to become Iron Man, but hell, I just couldn’t stop myself. In the end, I finished by giving up trying and let him do as he wants.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! Here’s another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I just own Sofia**

**Warnings: Language…… like always**

**Let me know if I should change the rating because of the**

**language!**

**Chapter 26**

I run into the kitchen, to eat a quick breakfast, I was already late for work, but at this point who cares. It’s not like they’ll fire me… I know too much! Wow, this was dark! But anyway, it’s true! I run past Pepper who’s walking towards the living room with some clothes. I stop and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning! And happy birthday!” I say cheerfully. “Those clothes look way to feminine for Tony. And I know for a fact that you don’t take care of my clothes. So, another one-night stand?”

“Good Morning, and thanks Sof. And yes, another one. This time he brought home a reporter!” she said, faking a cheerful voice.

“Wow, it just keeps getting better. At least she will make a lot of money with the article she’ll write. I can already see the title: ‘Tony Stark, Genius, Playboy, Millionaire, Philanthropist and a Wonderful Shag!’” I say loudly, making Pepper laugh.

“I’ll see if she’s around so she can’t touch anything. Go have breakfast, you’re already late!” she said, turning and starting walking back to the living room. “Oh! And thanks for the present!”

“Yes, mother!” She laughed again. “And you’re welcome!”

After having breakfast, I sent a text to Nat telling her that I’ll be a bit late and to tell Fury to change the time of the meeting. She quickly responded with ‘Done, but he’s pissed off.’, which I replied with ‘When isn’t he? XD’. As I finished texting, Tony came into the room and pecked me on the cheek, stealing a bit from my cereal.

“You have a bad habit of stealing my cereal.” I tell him. But he just mumbles a ‘good morning’.

“Good morning to you too.” I reply, smirking as I take a bite. “Heard that you slept with a reporter last night. Thank god our rooms are far away from each other!” I laugh.

“I did? Weird.” He asked, faking ignorance. “That doesn’t matter, I came to say goodbye. Pepper is this far from pushing me out the door and take me to Afghanistan herself.” He finished making my good mood go away. I forgot that he was going today. “What? What’s with the face? Something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing. Just…” I start, hugging him tight. “…just come back quickly. And, be careful.” I say, my voice like a whisper. He doesn’t question me, he just hugs me too, kissing the top of my head.

“I will, don’t worry.”

As you might suspect, he wasn’t careful, and he did disappear for three months. And when me and Pepper were at the airport waiting for him, he ignored me, and left me there. Rhodey brought me home.

I waited for him all day, but when he got home, and I tried to talk to him, he just turned and went to the garage. I looked at Pepper and even she had a disappointed look on her face. I sat down on the couch and started to tear up, so I tried to hide my face by laying it on my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

I felt Pepper sitting next to me, and it only made me cry harder.

“Don’t worry, I understand why you didn’t say anything.” She said, rubbing my back. I looked up at her.

“Yeah, but you’re still disappointed… and maybe a bit mad.” I whispered.

“No, honey, not mad… or disappointed. Just…afraid.” She confessed.

“Afraid?” I asked, this time my voice a little louder.

“Yes, afraid. You and Tony have always been really close. And after all of this he is going to need someone to help him. And if doesn’t get over the fact that you had no choice on the matter…I don’t know what will happen to him.” She explained, whispering the last part.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day and tomorrow off? I think it would be good. And it will make Tony ask for my help and not yours if he needs something.” I proposed. “Maybe I’ll be able to talk to him.”

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. And I really need a day off. These three months drained all my energy.” She agreed, making us both laugh at the end.

“Would you believe me if I said that this is going to turn out pretty okay?” I asked softly. She stared at me for a while, a few tears of her own coming to her eyes.

“I hope so.”

The next morning, I was making some pancakes, because I know that Tony probably stayed all night in that forsaken garage, making the new arc reactor.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, miss Sofia?” he answered right away.

“Is Tony in the garage?”

“Yes, mister Stark is in the garage. But, unfortunately, he has forbidden you to enter.” He warned.

“Of course, he has.” I grumbled under my breath. “Well, tell him that I made pancakes, and that I’m leaving them halfway down the stairs, so he doesn’t have to see me.” I said, already going in the direction of the stairs.

“Of course, miss Sofia.”

I stayed at the top of the stairs to see if he did come and get them. He did, quickly and very quietly. That only made my heart break even more, seeing that he really doesn’t want to see me.

Sometime later in the morning, I was in my room, talking to T’Challa.

“Are you getting tired of me, my love?” he said, jokingly, when he picked up.

“Why do you say that?” I asked, a small smile on my face. I missed him.

“Well, it’s been almost a month since you last called. And that makes it almost probably three months for you.” He said, lightly, but I could notice the concern on his voice.

“Yeah, it has been three months.” I said, quietly.

“What happened?” he asked, this time the lighter tone on his voice no longer noticeable.

“Do you remember what I was worried about? What was going to happen to Tony, and that I couldn’t say anything to him?” I said quietly, tears coming to my eyes again.

“It happened.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” I whispered. We stayed quiet for some time, the only sound heard was my quiet sobs.

“Have you talked to him?” he asked softly.

“I have tried. But, at the airport, he ignored me. Even left me there. And now at home, he is just avoiding me. He even has locked me out of the garage.”

“I’m so sorry, my love.”

“I wish you were here.” I whispered again, whipping my tears with the back of my hand.

“Me too.” He whispered back. We stayed silent again, for some time until Jarvis called for me.

“Miss Sofia, mister Stark is requesting your help on the garage.” He said, and I immediately got up.

“Sweetie, I’ll call you back okay?” I said, already getting out of the room, rushing to the garage.

“Of course, I love y…” I didn’t even let him finish before I hanged up.

When I got to the door to get into the garage, I put my code in, but it wasn’t accepted. Logical, since he locked me out. So, I knocked on the door. He looked at me from the kind of chair where he was lying on. I saw him say something, probably to Jarvis, and then the door opened.

“Before you say anything, I would like to know why the hell you told Pepper to take the day off.” He started, his voice rather angry. “You think you have that kind of authority? To order my employees around?” he continued, making me flinch.

“She worked non stop during these three months and has been nothing but an amazing worker since you employed her.” I began, my voice calm. “Also, she was exhausted, and if you didn’t see that you’re damn blind.”

“Now, you see, that’s the kind of…” he started again talking, this time louder, until I interrupted him.

“I couldn’t tell you!” I yelled, shutting him up. He looked surprised by my outburst. “I can’t tell anything that’s going to happen to anyone because that might change what’s meant to happen.” I stopped, taking a breath. “Do you think that I liked seeing you go into that plane knowing that the next day you wouldn’t come back? It killed me Tony!” I finished, tears starting to roll down my eyes. He didn’t say something for a while, just stayed there looking at me.

“Pepper did say something about you not getting out of the house for these three months.” He said, this time quietly. “I think deep down I knew that you couldn’t have told me anything, since you know, physics and time and stuff, but I think I directed the anger I felt towards those bastards to you.” He continued, making me look at him, hope in my eyes. He then looked at me and gave me an apologetic smile. “And, I guess, that means I’m sorry.” He finished, making me sob, this time, in happiness. I took a few breaths to calm myself down and whipped the tears away.

“I must be dreaming because I think you just apologised to me.” I joked, chuckling.

“Don’t get used to it.” He chuckled too. “Now, show me your hands!” he ordered, making me smile and raise my hands.

“Don’t worry, I know what to do.” I told him, starting to remove the old arc reactor.

“Is that something from your all-knowing power?” he teased, making me groan and take out the magnet at the end of the wire, making him scream in surprise. “You said you knew what to do!” he yelled.

“Stop saying that! And don’t distract me!” I yelled back, while attaching the new arc reactor to the baseplate. He screamed and then turned to me.

“Was that so hard?” he sassed.

“Never said it was.” I sassed back. He finished putting the reactor into place while I whipped my hands on a towel that was on his stomach. After he cleaned himself from the liquid that the device lets out, which is gross by the way, he got up and turned to me. We stayed looking at each other for some time until I got fed up with it and threw myself into his arms. I hugged him tight and he hugged me back, tighter. I sobbed a few more times, from relief. God, I’m crying to much.

“Please, never ignore me again. Just yell or scream at me, but don’t ignore me. I don’t know what I would do.” I whispered.

“I won’t… if you don’t ever leave me.” He said, letting me go and looking at me, arms still around me.

“You know I don’t control that.”

“But when you’re not next to me, you can always call and whatever. You know that. Just…” he tried to explain, but I interrupted him by holding his face with my hand. He looked at me in the eyes. “I don’t have anyone, but you.”

“Yes, you do. You have Rhodey. And most of all, you have Pepper.” I told him, with a knowing smile. He immediately let go of me, letting out a groan.

“Don’t star with that again. I forbid you! I’ll lock you out of the garage again!” he threatened, making me laugh.

“But isn’t she the cutest?” I teased, making him groan again.

“Out!” he yelled, making me laugh even harder.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello guys! Here’s another chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! Also, CAN WE TALK ABOUT ENDGAME PLEASE? I JUST SAW IT TODAY AND I DON’T KNOW HOW I AM STILL LIVING AFTER THAT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing that belongs to marvel or Disney or whatever! I only own Sofia!**

**Warnings: guess? Language, yes!**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 27**

“There you are.” Tony said as he came into the garage. “I was wondering where you were. Jarvis said you didn't want anyone to know where you were.” he finished, handing me a slice of pizza.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I just think that Obadiah doesn't like me much.” I said, trying to get him to understand that it was actually the other way around.

“Are you still mad that I told him of your jumps?” He asked, almost sarcastically.

“Actually, I am Tony. But you don't understand that yet. You will though.” I said, getting up from where I was.

“You can't be serious.” He asked, starting to work on the pieces that will be part of Mark II.

“I am Tony, and I wish for one second you could be too.”I sighed.

“If you're going to be a bore, you might as well be a bore in your room. Or go be a bore with Pepper.” He dismissed me.

“I wish you would open your eyes sooner Tony. It's almost as if you forget who I am.” I said, leaving as soon as I finished, missing the confused look on his face.

That night Tony came into my room in the middle of the night. I mean, do I mind? Yes. I like sleep.

He laid next to me facing up, my back facing him. I felt him get comfortable and then he cleared his throat.

“Come on, I know you're awake.” He said quietly, as if afraid he was wrong.

“Doesn't mean I want to talk to you.” I said, sighing. We stayed quiet for a while, and for one moment I thought that he had fallen asleep.

“I can’t sleep.” he whispered, making me turn to face him.

“Is it about Afghanistan?” I asked quietly. He stayed silent for some time before speaking.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” I tried, softly.

“Not really, it was like the last one I told you about. They're always the same.”

“Do you wanna stay here for the night?” I asked again, moving to lay my head on his shoulder. He turned his face and kissed the top of my head and then rested his head on top of mine. I took that as a yes and closed my eyes.

“I'm sorry for saying that you're a bore… and for practically kicking you out of the garage.” He said, very quietly, as if he thinks I'm asleep. “And I'm sorry for blaming you for my kidnapping. And I'm sorry for not talking to you and ignoring you when I got back.” He continued, turning on his side to hug me. “I was so scared when I was there. Of course I didn't show it, but that doesn't mean wasn't.” He stopped for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. “When I asked you to not leave, I was serious. I don't think, after having you with me for so long, that I could deal with that.” He finished, squeezing me and then relaxing, moving a bit to get more comfortable, never letting go of me.

I was getting out of the shower when Tony burst into my room in a suit.

“C’mon, get ready, we’re going to a party.” he said, while trying to tie his bow tie.

“You’re so fucking lucky that I get dressed in the bathroom.” I grumble, walking towards him and doing his bow tie.

“C’mon, change, the party has already started and I…” he started but then noticed that I already was ready for the party. “You’re already dressed.” he stated.

“Only have to put my heels on and we can go.” I smiled.

“Perfect!”

It didn’t take long for us to be walking up the stairs, towards Obadiah.

“Tony, I have to warn you of something.” I started, but he didn’t let me finish.

“No, you can’t tell me anything, sweetheart, you know that.” he exclaimed, smiling to appear happy in front of the cameras.

“What if it is something bad? Something that I know will hurt you.” I ask softly.

“Will it kill me? Even though I very much doubt you would’ve let me come here if i was going to die.” he asked, muttering under his breath the rest.

“Tony…” I kind of whined.

“Listen Lizzy, I understand now that you can’t tell me anything okay? And unless it is going to directly threaten your life, I don’t want to know.” he said, and with this we continued to walk. I detached myself from him saying that I would wait for him at the top of the stairs, while he talked with Obadiah. I watched as Obadiah quickly dismissed Tony and sent him my way, and right after Tony turned his back to him, facing me, he sent me what you could call a death threatening glare. As if I am scared. Bite me bitch! I, of course, answered with my own glare, he didn’t seem surprised, but smirked before continuing the interview.

“What was that glare about?” Tony asked as he reached me.

“Nothing... let’s just go inside.” I say, smiling at him and taking the arm he offered. As we started walking, I saw Tony look suspiciously one last time at Obadiah.

Once inside, Tony guided me to the bar where he asked for a scotch. I noticed Coulson looking at me and shook my head to signalize him to not say anything that related me to SHIELD. To not even acknowledge me. At least I tried to make it seem that I was implying that. And apparently, he understood since he nodded and looked at Tony.

“Mr. Stark?” he asked, making Tony look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Agent Coulson.” Coulson introduced himself, still smiling.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the...” Tony remembered.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.” Coulson finished.

“God, you need a new name for that.” Tony, mocked a bit and I elbowed him, making him glare at me and wrap his arm around my waist. 

“Yeah, I hear that a lot.”

“Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There’s still a lot of unanswered questions and time can be a factor with these things. Let’s just put something on the books. How about the 24th at seven p.m. at Stark Industries?” Coulson asked. And Tony, distracted by Pepper, of course accepted.

“Tell you what… You got it, you’re absolutely right. Well… I’m going to go to my assistant, and we’ll make a date. By the way, have you met Lizzy?” he said, and with that he departed, leaving me with Coulson, chuckling.

“Indeed, I have met her.” Coulson commented, making me chuckle again.

“Now Coulson, don’t get cheeky. It doesn’t suit you.” I said, smiling at him.

“I actually think it does.” He smirked.

“That smile is really creepy you know.” I murmured under my breath.

“It’s my specialty.”


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! Hope you like this new chap! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia!**

**Warnings: language probably**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 28**

“Thank you, Coulson!” I called over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. He waved and then drove off. When I got to the door, I took off my shoes. Jarvis, like the gentleman he is, opened the door for me. “Thanks Jarvis.” I walked a few more steps inside before starting shouting. “Tony! You better be bleeding or passed out because not even death is a good excuse for you to leave me at the party! Do you hear me?” I started. As I passed the living room, I heard Mark II taking off and run to the window, seeing Tony fly away. Then I remembered that just found out that Stark industries had been double-dealing, and that Obadiah basically tried to kill him. And the news! “Fucking piece of shit!” I yelled after him. “Fucking hot head! Jarvis! Call Tony, now!” I ordered.

“I’m afraid that I can’t do that Miss Sofia, Mr. Stark has ordered that I keep you from either calling him or going out of the house.” He informed me with his ever-calm voice.

“He can’t do that!” I continued yelling. I rumbled a bit more until I calmed down, sat on the couch and decided to wait until he got home.

“Miss Sofia, I have to inform you that Mr. Stark might take a while.”

“Fine! I’m going to take a shower.” I exclaimed, getting up and walking towards my room.

I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up it was nearly mid-afternoon. I quickly got up and run to the living room. Nobody was there, Pepper has probably been here and left when she noticed that we were probably asleep.

“Jarvis, is Tony home yet?” I asked.

“Mr. Stark is about four hours away.” He responded.

“Still that far away?”

“He had some trouble on the way back.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s fine though, right?” I asked.

“Yes, Miss Sofia, few contusions but that is all.” He replied.

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Always a pleasure miss.”

When he finally got home, I heard Mark II arrive, I picked up his coffee and walked towards the garage. As I walked in I saw him struggling to walk towards the platform where later the what, robot arms or some kind of thing like that, don’t blame me, I don’t know the name of those things, would try to get the suit off.

“Look whose finally home.” I said sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, fucking piece of shit, I heard you but the way.” He replied.

“Yeah, well, it’s what you are! Leaving me worried sick!”

“You knew this was going to happen!” he retorted.

“Doesn’t mean I remembered it! And, doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t like to be informed of the fact that you were going!” I snapped back. We stayed silent for some time, he finally getting on the platform. “Sorry.” I murmured.

“Yeah, same.” He apologised. I didn’t say anything, knowing that that was the best I was going to get. “I’ll warn you next time.” He smirked.

“Sure, you will.” I smirked back, leaning back against the Porsche. “Need some help?” I chuckled, taking a sip from my coffee.

“Ha-ha, real funny Lizzy. You try getting out of the suit.” He sasses back.

“Already have!” I exclaimed. He looked at me weird and then asked.

“Really?”

“Well, not yet, but I think at some point I will.”

“Nope, not going to happen.” He states and goes back to try and get out of the suit. “Ouch! Take it easy Jarvis!”

“Why not?” I whined.

“Because it’s dangerous Lizzy! I’m not going to have you go and do something dangerous while on my watch.” He babbles.

“Bullshit!” I argued back. Was going to say something, probably something stupid, but one of the arms pulled his helmet off quite aggressively.

“Ouch! Jarvis!”

“Sorry sir.” The poor AI responded.

“Hey! Ow!” Tony continued whining making me giggle.

“Well, it is a tight fit sir.” Jarvis continued. “Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt.”

“Be gentle, it’s my first time.” Tony mumbled making me laugh.

“Well, taking it out of context it would seem that you were doing something else.” I said, hiding my smirk behind my coffee mug.

“That’s not funny Sofia!” he snapped back.

“Oh no! The first name!” I sassed back, making him groan.

“I designed this to come off so…Ow! Hey!”

“Please try not to move sir.” Jarvis asked Tony, but it does seem a bit improbable seeing as the robots keep pulling him back and forth. I was so distracted watching Tony that I didn’t even notice Pepper.

“What’s going on here?” she asks softly. The bots stop for a second and both Tony and I look at her. We stay a moment silent before Tony speaks.

“Let’s face it, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” He stated, making me look at Pepper and smirk because I have a fair good idea of what it might be worse than this. Pepper decided to completely ignore what he just said.

“Are those bullet holes?” she asks, her voice full of worry. I got up really fast and run to her, putting my mug down on the way.

“Hey, hey Pepper look at me! Calm down! Let’s go sit.”

“Sof, I don’t feel so well.” She says, leaning on me. I get her to a chair and crouch in front of her.

“Calm down Peps. Look at him, he’s fine, you’re fine, we’re fine. No need to worry, okay? Deep breaths for me.” I try to calm her down. She took a few deep breaths and started to calm down.

“There’s no need for the dramatics ladies. This isn’t that big of a deal.” Tony tried to lighten up the situation.

“Oh my god, Tony, shut up!” “How can you say that?” me and Pepper yelled at him from where we were making him raise his hands, that were already free by the way, in surrender.

“I can’t handle this. Oh my god. It was you! You were the one that did that in Gulmira.” She rumbled.

“Pepper, as a doctor and your friend, I strongly suggest that you start taking some yoga or meditation classes, because this isn’t going to end anytime soon.” I tell her carefully. She looks at me with desperation in her eyes.

“Oh god!”

“Have you told Pepper that she’s all you got?” I asked Tony as he entered the living room after Pepper went out to get the files from his office. When she got out of there, I sent a heads up to Coulson on SHIELD’s private line. Don’t want Pepper to get hurt.

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” He said.

“Yes, you do. Come on, you know I ship you guys! Don’t make me beg for the goods!” I laughed, making him whine and sit next to me.

“I asked her to go get the files like we talked. She threatened to quit. I acted disappointed, said that she was all I have besides you. She picked the flash drive and said I was all she got too. She walked off. Satisfied?” He mumbled quickly and I squeaked.

“Yes! Very satisfied indeed! You basically just said your first ‘I love you’s’! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to call my boyfriend, and tell him all of this. He’ll be thrilled.” I exclaimed, kissing his cheek and walking towards the corridor that led to the bedrooms.

“Sure! Go and tell everything to your boyfriend.” He whined getting up and walking towards the stairs.

“Well, at least he had the balls to ask a girl out!” I yelled at him not even turning to face him.

“Hey! I have balls!” he yells back!

“Then why don’t you ask Pepper out?” I stop and turn to face him. He just looks at me and doesn’t say anything. I smirk, knowing that he probably has realised that he likes Pepper, since he didn’t deny it, turn around and yell over my shoulder: “Pussy!”


	30. Chapter 29

**Why hello! Here’s another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia…. Unfortunately!**

**Warnings: language mostly**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 29**

“Shuri! Give me back my phone!” I hear T’Challa yell through the phone and laughed.

“Are you kidding me brother? You always talk to hear when she calls, I believe this is my turn.” She answers out of breath. I bet they’re running around the lab. I chuckle when I hear them fall to the ground. T’Challa must’ve caught her. There’s some struggling sounds and they yell at each other but eventually I hear the deep voice of my boyfriend through the phone.

“Hello my darling.” He greats me.

“So, you’re the big winner.” I laugh, making him chuckle too.

“You know that for you I’ll always win.” He tries to flirt.

“Could you get any cheesier?” I chuckle again. He was going to say something but all I could hear was a loud high-pitched noise and then I couldn’t move. Somebody turned me to face them and Obadiah’s face appeared in front of me. He creepily smiled and took my phone away, hanging up on T’Challa.

“I must say I’m surprized that you didn’t interfere at all in my plans.” He started, turning off the device and taking off the earbuds. “But then again you’re a smart girl, I suppose.” He smirked. “Either very smart or very dumb. Either way, you never thought that I would come for you, did you? Probably thought that I would come here this evening, steal Tony’s arc reactor and that was it.” He paused for a second, as if he was thinking of something. “Or did you think that you could stop me when I came for Tony tonight? I mean, I would’ve come later but you see, when I saw Pepper enter Tony’s office I didn’t even think twice and came immediately. I couldn’t do anything to her since there’s cameras everywhere at Stark Industries. So why not come earlier and ruin your plans.” He chuckled at the end. He then took a kind of fabric out of his pocket, poured something on it and approached me again. “Now, this isn’t going to hurt a bit.” As soon as he finished, he covered my mouth and nose with the fabric and soon all I saw was black.

Stane cornered Pepper and was going to kill her but Tony got there in time.

“Stane!” he yelled while running into him and dragging him away from Pepper and to a highway provoking a lot of car accidents. A car with a woman and children inside came to a stop in front of Stane and he picked the car up to throw at Tony.

“I love this suit!” he yells, turning to face Tony.

“Put them down!” Tony orders.

“Collateral damage Tony.” He replies, Tony then blasts him with the chest arc and puts the car down. Or at least tries since the lady dragged him with them and then run him over. The fight continues with Stane literally kicking Tony’s ass. They then take the fight to the sky. Stane of course didn’t have the ice problem solution and fell to his death. Tony landed on the roof of Stark Industries and called for Pepper.

“Potts!”

“Tony!” Pepper immediately replied. “Oh my god! Are… are you okay?”

“I’m almost out of power. I’ve got to get out of this thing. I’ll be right there.” Tony said as he took his mask off. “Pepper, have you heard from Sofia?” he asked in a more worried tone. Pepper didn’t have a chance to answer as Obadiah landed on the roof and attacked Tony again. They fought and Tony hit him with the flares giving himself time to talk to Pepper.

“Potts?” he whispered.

“Tony!”

“This isn’t working. We’re going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof.”

“Well, how are you going to do that?” she asked slightly confused.

“You’re going to do it!” Tony clarified. “Go to the central console, open all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I’ll let you know. You’re going to hit the master bypass button. It’s going to fry everything up here.” Tony explained. He continued to fight with Obadiah and in the last moments of the fight right before Pepper pushed the button, Obadiah spoke in all confidence.

“By the way, I never thought that your little pet was going to go down that easy!” he laughed.

“What?” Tony shouted, scared for what he might have done to Sofia.

“Yes, Tony. After all what you told me about her, I had to do something about her didn’t I? Because she definitely was going to do something about your death. At least I assume, but I guess that now nobody’s going to find out.”

“What have you done to her?!”

“Nothing very dangerous, she just fell asleep for a while. You know I wouldn’t kill her.” He said sarcastically. “She might be of use after all!”

Just as he finished saying this, Tony held on even tighter and screamed even louder to Pepper.

“Push button! Now!”

And so, she did.

“Iron man, that’s kinda catchy. It’s got a nice ring to it. I mean, it’s not technically accurate, the suit’s a gold-titanium alloy, but it’s kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway.” Tony rambled to Pepper as he read the paper, but always glancing at his phone.

“She hasn’t called yet?” Pepper said in a quiet voice.

“No.” Tony responded just as quietly.

They stayed silent for a few seconds as Pepper finished applying the make up on his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Tony, you saw the footage. She jumped right after Obadiah left her room. She’s safe!” Pepper tried to reassure him, while trying to convince herself at the same time.

“Yeah, let’s think that way.” He gave her a weak smile.


	31. Chapter 30

**Another chap guys! Hope you like it! I know it has been a long time, and I’m sorry! Tell me what ya think! And by the way, don’t be afraid to PM me because I would love to discuss some ideas with you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything… just Sofia**

**Warnings: language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 30**

“Hello?”

“Hi! Tony?” I said very quietly, shushing the other people that were hiding with me in the room.

“Sofia! Where are you? Are you okay?” Tony yelled in both relief and worry. It wouldn’t be a coincidence that she was calling right now.

“I just woke up from jumping and I’m in a plane and someone’s shooting and I don’t usually say anything but I’m actually a bit scared because I know in which plane I am.” I whispered very quickly.

“You’re in the president’s plane.” He concluded. Suddenly, Tony felt like the ground beneath his feet fell and like he was falling through the air without a parachute. “I’m coming. Don’t move.” He replied, hanging up. Tony then made the suit go faster than it ever did. He had to save Sofia.

I did my best to try and calm down the other people around that were hiding with me. Not wanting to tell then what’s coming because that would only scare them more. The noises became louder and the plane shook everywhere. A woman, that I discovered was named Heather, gave a little cry as the door opened. Thinking the worst, even if I knew better, I stood up in front of the others to fight the son of a bitch, only to be surprized that it was the Iron Man suit.

“Jesus Tony, scare the shit out of me, will you?” I sighed, putting one hand to my chest. The others started to raise only to be commanded to sit down and hold tight. He said that he would seal the door so he couldn’t open it and then come to get them.

“I’ll be right back.” He finished, turning back to walk outside to seal the door, only to pause in the doorway. “Don’t you dare move away from me Lizzy!” he ordered, quiet rudely, but I knew he was only scared.

He went outside and sealed us in. What seemed like seconds later, we heard them fighting. I told everybody to hold on tight to something because one of the walls would soon explode, but nobody payed attention to me. I continued to try and make them hold something, but they continued to panic instead. As I was about to yell them to just hold onto something, the wall exploded. They went flying and because I was more concentrated in yelling than gripping, I too, fell. No worries needed though because Tony soon came through and caught us all and landed us on the water as gently as he could. I was just concentrating in staying afloat, because I might know how to swim but I still have difficulty, when I felt the suit wrap around me.

“What the hell Tony!” I yelled when the helmet wrapped around my head.

“Don’t think I will let you get out of my sight this time.”

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit?” I reasoned, even thought that I probably haven’t called him yet. I mean, this Tony has just gone through the Chitauri invasion, and me leaving him quite mad, so I suppose he’s mad that I haven’t called him yet. Or responded to his messages.

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit yourself?” he replied.

“Tony, I’m much older than that Sofia! It’s been quite a long time since then! I have already called!” I said softly. I then felt the suit start flying and towards the bridge, I immediately took control of the suit, blocking Tony out and stopped just before the truck hit me. There was a bit of silence and then Tony decided to talk.

“Maybe I should give you the coordinates and let you fly.” He said, slightly less aggressive.

“Ya think?” I sassed and resumed flying the suit to his location. It is surprisingly easy to fly it.

Turns out that the coordinates were from some street in Miami. I scared the shit out of people when they saw me arrive and then some started to run towards the suit screaming for Tony and how he wasn’t dead. When I stepped out of it, they seemed surprized and as soon as I was out of it, the suit flew away. I tried to act nonchalant about it, but people were staring, so I decided to head towards the nearest café.

I was in the middle of having some tea when the one and only Nick Fury sat in front of me.

“It was about time.” I smiled, taking a sip. Even though I was very worried for Tony and for Pepper, I haven’t interfered too much for the events change that much. So, I tried to calm myself down a bit with a cup of tea. And let’s be honest people, if I even tried to go there Tony would just lock me in a suit.

“I tough you couldn’t predict things about yourself.” He sassed.

“First of all, I don’t predict, I know. And second, I know you too well. I know that you couldn’t leave me alone when there’s a threat in the air, and with Tony involved, it just aggravates things.” I say, hiding my smirk behind my cup of tea.

“I would be really stupid if I didn’t protect my CMO.”

“That you would.” I chuckled. “Where’s Nat?” I asked. It’s been a long time since I talked with her.

“In a mission.” He replied. “Now, are you going to tell me if SHIELD needs to get involved in this mess, or does big, dumb and stupid have it covered?” he questions.

“Bold of you to insult Doctor Tony Stark in front of me.” I smirk again. Fury seems taken aback by this but quickly recovered.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“You should never ask a lady’s age, you know?” I chuckled again. I’m enjoying playing with him.

“Okay, sure, where have you come from?” he asked differently.

“From Obadiah.” I answered. He stopped for a moment and then continued.

“We searched everywhere for you. Tony was very sure that you wouldn’t jump very far from that time.”

“Well, comparing with that time I jumped to the forties, it really isn’t that long of a jump.” I countered.

“True.” He agreed.

“How’s Barton?” I ask, to make small talk.

“On vacation, with his family. It is Christmas after all.” He answered.

“It is isn’t it?” I smiled, finally discovering why he was here after all. “Merry Christmas, captain.”

“Merry Christmas, Doc.” He smiled.

Fury left after a few hours and after paying for my tea. A Christmas present he said. I decided then that I should probably get out of the little café so the workers could go home and enjoy Christmas. Thinking this, I remembered my boyfriend that is probably worried sick about me. I picked my phone up and walked towards the nearest park. He picked up immediately.

“Hello? Love? Are you okay?” he asked, quite out of breath.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I paused for a second and he sighed. “I jumped. Obadiah suffocated me with chloroform. I guess I was overdosed with it.” I finished.

“If he wasn’t dead, I would kill him.” He growled.

“Yes, I know sweetheart.” I smiled. “Merry Christmas.” I said softly, watching as an Iron Man suit landed next to me.

“Is it Christmas there?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Merry Christmas then.” He paused. “Are you alone?”

“No, actually my ride just got here. I’m with Tony. And older Tony.”

“I’m getting quite jealous of Tony. Seems like he gets to have you after every jump.” He joked.

“Don’t be. I’m sure I’ll be in Wakanda next.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Good question.”


	32. Chapter 31

**Two in one day? Whaatt?? Haha, hope you like it! Tell me what you think, you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: Crying ‘cuz marvel isn’t mine.**

**Warnings: language**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 31**

As soon as I arrived next to Tony, I was dropped on the roof of a hotel, looks like we’re going to spend here Christmas. Tony was waiting for me. Immediately after I was out of the suit, it reverted to a suitcase. Guess it is better for transport. I walked slowly towards Tony and hugged him tight when I got next to him. He squeezed me hard, burying his face on my neck and started to cry softly.

“I’m a mess Lizzy.” He whispered.

“Sssh. It’s okay, I’m here now.” I responded, brushing his hair.

“I can’t sleep. I put everyone in danger. And even you hate me.” He cries.

“I don’t hate you, Tony.” I started, pulling back so I could look at him in the eyes. “I was mad when you called me a suicide case, and with everything that happened. But I was also younger and didn’t understand the bond that you had with me. Now I do.” I continued while gently caressing his face.

“Does that mean that you have already gone through meeting me for the first time?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah! Just jumped from it actually.” I chuckled. His smile quickly disappeared and turned into a frown.

“What did Obadiah do to you? You’re telling that you jumped but when you called you just said that you were with me, and that it was Christmas and that you were fine.” He explained, telling me exactly what I have to tell him in a few minutes. “What happened?”

“Well, nothing to bad. He just overdosed me in chloroform.” I told him as we started to walk towards the door on the roof, to go inside and probably meet Pepper. “Is Pepper alright?”

“Yes. A bit shaken but she’ll be okay.”

“Good. Now let’s go and have some family time.” I started. “Besides, we have a lot to talk about, and I have to make a phone call.”

I stayed a few more months with Tony. Well, it was actually a year and a few months but anyway. I went back to my job. The tower was finished and some of the avengers started to live there. I did too because it was convenient for work and Tony lived there with Pepper too, on the top floor so I decided to just tag along. Didn’t spend too much time there besides evenings. When Steve was around, we went to work together, if he was needed at the office. Nat helped me go shopping after she came back from her mission, because I didn’t have any clothes since Tony’s house was completely destroyed.

One-night, Tony discovered that I jumped in the middle of all those years that I spent with him.

We were in the lab; Bruce was there too. We were doing the usual work. I was doing some paperwork for SHIELD and those two were working on something that I didn’t pay much attention to.

“Shouldn’t you be doing that in your office?” Tony asked, smugly.

“You know that the office is in Washington Tony, so stop being an ass.” I replied, never taking my eyes of the paperwork.

“So, where the hell do you go every morning?” he continued.

“To a smaller office here in New York.” 

“Why don’t you just stay here and work from home?” Bruce asked this time.

“Because Tony’s home almost every day.” I replied, smirking and looking at the doctor, before looking at Tony. Tony fake laughed and gave me a glare.

“Very funny Lizzy. Where did you go to all those years when we were in Malibu then?” he persisted.

“To another office in Malibu. And I sometimes take business trips Tony, you know that.” I continued to explain, this time stopping and looking at him.

“Do they have offices everywhere?” he complained.

“No, just where I most frequently live. So, wherever you are, there’s probably an office there.” I chuckled.

“Small price to pay for having you with me.” He said, trying to sound annoyed but I thought it was sweet.

“Aw, you’re so sweet!” I chuckled making Bruce laugh too.

“Shut it!”

“But actually, so you know, I didn’t spend all those years with you in a row.” I said lightly.

“What? Did you jump? To where?” he questioned, surprized.

“Remember that time when I spent two months in a business trip?”

“Yeah.”

“I actually went to 1988.” I laughed.

“1988? Why 1988?” Bruce asked. They knew that I usually went to help avengers. Someone they knew about. But I couldn’t tell them that I went to help little Peter go through his mother’s death, and that I told him to go outside to take a breath of fresh air. So, I decided to tell the other part of the story.

“That’s when I joined SHIELD.” I started. “Landed in the headquarters. Luckily, Agent Carter was there to recognise me from Steve’s drawings and a photo that Steve, Bucky and I took back in the 40’s. Then I started to work there, worked my way to the top. Stayed there until 1995. Then jumped again to exactly two months after I jumped from you Tony.”

“You told me you were in a last-minute business trip.” He said slightly resentful.

“I couldn’t tell you. It was right after you started to tell me that you wouldn’t let me get away from you. That you wouldn’t let me jump again.” I explained, getting up and hugging him from behind while he worked with some tools. He sighed.

“That’s why you didn’t remember anything specific from around that time. I was so confused; thought you had some memory problem or something. Made JARVIS run a few tests while you were sleeping.” He admitted, patting my hand that was wrapped around his middle.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what made you jump?” Bruce asked carefully.

“I don’t mind at all Bruce. I’m not that young anymore, I don’t mind talking about this.” I reassured the doctor. “The first time I was right in the middle of an accident in SHIELD’s lab. Don’t worry, the little shit that caused the explosion was fired.” I explained.

“And the second time?” Bruce asked again, curiously.

“The second time I can’t tell you. But I’m sure you’ll hear about it in the future.” I smiled.

“Oh, okay.”

Time went by fast. It was good to be surrounded by family. Tony was always by my side. Pepper too. Nat and Clint were frequently in New York’s office even if they mainly worked in Washington. So was Steve, even if he also lived and worked in Washington. Bruce lived in the tower, so I also saw him regularly and T’Challa was just a phone call away. I missed him dearly. But even missing him that much, it was him that noticed that our times had come to be the same first.

“I can’t believe it’s almost September again.” I told T’Challa while going through the inventory of the medical supplies that I had in the New York office.

“You don’t say.”

“Yes! I’m telling you, a few more months and it’s been two years since I arrived here.” I continued, not paying much attention.

“You seem stressed.”

“I am, to be honest, in need of some vacation time.” I replied, rubbing my eyes. Recently I’ve been having difficulty reading. I need to get my ass to an ophthalmologist.

“How about I go and pick you up and bring you to Wakanda for some time?” he suggests nonchalantly.

“That would great! I would appreciate that very much.” I started. The line went silent for a few seconds. I could feel T’Challa’s smirk through the phone. “Wait!” I yelled. “Oh my god! Does that mean that we have finally synced?”

“Yes indeed, we have my love.” He chuckles.

“You better already be on a plane!” I laugh.

“I arrive in a few minutes.” He replies.

“Wait, what?”


	33. Chapter 32

**Another so quickly? Whaaat? Agaainn? YES! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing.. NOTHIIIIIIIINNGG.. if I don’t have yoooouuuu… Sofia.. (for those of you who didn’t understand, I only own Sofia)**

**Warnings: language and a steamy make out session!**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 32**

I finished my work as fast as I could, even if I was already pretty tired, and rushed to the tower to prepare a few things to bring with me. On the way home I called Fury saying that I would be spending some time away but that I still could do paperwork and organize the medical department from where I was going. He complained but didn’t disagree with me.

I knew that T’Challa was already waiting for me in a nearby park, but I couldn’t be any faster. When I got to the tower, as if feeling that something was not right, Tony appeared in the elevator, going up to his apartment.

“Just in time Tony!” I exclaimed as I gripped his arm and pulled him with me to my room.

“What? What do you mean?” he asks, confused.

“I mean that I’m going away.” I say quickly and excitedly, opening my door and starting to search for a bag.

“What do you mean, you’re going away?” he asks, this time shocked and slightly panicking. I stop for a minute, halfway into shoving some underwear and clothes on my bag.

“Tony…” I start, approaching him. “I have finally synced times with my boyfriend.” I tell him gently. “And since I haven’t seen him in almost 16 years, I would like to see him again.” I continue, reaching for his hand and holding it between mine. He stayed silent for a while, gently caressing my hands with his thumb.

“Sixteen years, uh? That’s a lot of years.”

“Yes, it is. Luckily for him, it has only been a few weeks or months. I’m not so sure actually.” I replied. It has been an incredibly huge amount of time for me since I’ve seen T’Challa. But it’s like each day apart, it just makes me love him more. Cheesy, I know.

“Well, since more than half of that time you spent it with me, I’m going to let it slide and let you go.” He said sarcastically.

“You don’t own me Tony!” I exclaimed and restarted to pack.

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try and make you stay with me forever and ever.” He started.

“You have a problem Tony-” I said but he cut me off, speaking even louder.

“Locked away in a dungeon that I’m currently building in the basement.” He continued.

“Tony, in the basement you have half of the archives of Stark Industries.” I countered again.

“That used to be where I kept my archives but isn’t anymore because Pepper’s CEO and she decided that she doesn’t want them there.” He finished. I turned to face him and we both laughed. Well, I laughed, he chuckled. “I’m gonna miss you.” I rushed to him and hugged him tight.

“I know, I’m going to miss you too. But don’t worry, you can call anytime. I will too! And it’s not like I’m jumping away!” I explained while he suffocated me against his chest. “Can’t…breathe!”

“Okay! Alright! Goodbye, safe trip, etc. I suppose he’s coming to get you?” he asked curiously.

“He’s already here actually.” I began. “And don’t even try to find him, the plane’s clocked and impossible to track.” I added.

“Shit!” he says under his breath. “Who is your boyfriend?” he questioned quite annoyed. I laughed in response.

I decided to just pack some underwear, since they have my clothes from the last time I was there, and some personal things that I acquired in these two years. As soon as I got there, I picked my phone from my pocket to call T’Challa and have him meet me outside. I didn’t need to because immediately the plane door opened, and I smiled when I saw T’Challa inside. I run to him, throwing my bag to the ground, and hugged him tight.

“Oh my god.” I said, starting to tear up. “It’s been so long!” I said, pulling back and caressing his face.

“I know my love. Quite some time for you.” He says, squeezing my waist and holding my face with one hand.

We felt the door shut and the plane start to take fight. He rested his forehead on mine.

“Who else came?” I asked quietly, letting him guide us to the small kitchen that existed in the plane.

“Okoye insisted in flying the plane, like she always does when you are involved.” He chuckled, and I smiled.

“I must go see her!” I said, turning to go to the main room where she pilots.

“Yes, but first I have to do something that we haven’t done in a while.” He says, smirking.

“T’Challa! We are not, and I repeat, are not going to do that here with Okoye just a room away from us!” I whisper yelled at him. Watching as he approached me.

“Not what I was thinking about my love, but now that I think about it…” he laughs. He then gets a hold of my waist and pulls me into a long-delayed kiss.

I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiles too before deepening the kiss and pulling me tight against him. It feels like all this time I’ve been underwater, suffocating and my lungs have just now felt the taste of fresh air. He picks me up and lowers me onto the small counter. I wrap my legs around him and pull him even closer. The air is getting hot and it feels so good to be able to have this feeling back in my stomach. His hands search for the hem of my shirt and then slip under it, caressing my skin. My hands went through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening even more the kiss, making him groan. His hands were making their way towards my chest when we heard somebody clear their throat. I quickly pulled away and lowered my slightly raised shirt, blushing. T’Challa didn’t move, just turned his head to face the intruder.

“Okoye…” he groaned of frustration.

“Am I always going to catch you two making out in this room?” she asks sarcastically. I hide my face in T’Challa neck and sigh. I must resemble a tomato by now.

“You should know better than to open a closed door.” T’Challa retorted. I raised my head, gave him a look and slipped from the counter and faced Okoye. She smiled and I hugged her.

“You really have the worst timing.” I tell her and she chuckles. “Going to die of embarrassment one day, for sure.” I continue, letting her go.

“Well, I certainly will continue to fly the plane whenever you need someone to pick you up. So, you two might want to stop doing that!” she laughed and then went back into the other room to take again control of the plane. T’Challa hugged me from behind and rested his forehead on top of my head.

“If you weren’t so fond of her, she would be banished from my kingdom.” He whispered.

“You would be lost without Okoye.” I whisper back. He groaned again.

“You’re right.” 


	34. Chapter 33

**And another goes, and another one goes, another chapter!! Hope you like it! and just remember that if you want to ask any questions about any chapter or this chapter in particular, you’re welcome to PM me!**

**Disclaimer: Only Own Sofia, my dear OC.**

**Warnings: language and a kind of very tense scene.**

**Let me know if I should change the rating!**

**Chapter 33**

The plane soon landed in Wakanda. Beautiful as ever. I’ll never get tired of passing through the barrier. The change of scenery is amazing. Okoye and T’Challa got out of the plane first and were greeted by Queen mother and Shuri.

“Where’s Sofie?” Shuri asks, looking around.

“I’m here!” I yell from behind T’Challa that was blocking me from their view. I quickly rushed forwards and hugged Shuri tight and then, to my surprize, the Queen hugged me next.

“It is good to have you here again Sofia.” She told me with a smile on her face. “The king asks for you to forgive him from not being able to great you all with us. He had pressing matters to take care of. And that reminds me, Sofia, he wants to ask about your opinion on something to do with the missions that you used to do.” She informed me.

“Of course! I’ll go see him right away!” I said, starting to walk towards the entrance of the palace to go see the King before T’Challa interrupted me.

“I’m sure father wouldn’t mind that you rested for a bit. After all, you did say that you were exhausted and needed vacation time.” He countered, looking at his mother for approval.

“Of course! This can be done tomorrow. For now, go rest, we’ll talk about other matters at dinner.” She continued.

As soon as she finished, Shuri took over the conversation quite quickly.

“In the meantime, you can rest in my lab while I upgrade your phone.” She starts, looking at me with excited eyes.

“I’m sure that can be done after Sofia rests, Shuri. And besides, her phone works just fine.” T’Challa responded, taking a hold of my waist with his left hand, seeing as the other held my bag.

“Brother, I’ve already told you, just because something works, it doesn’t mean that it can’t be improved!” she retorted, smugly.

“Calm down you two!” I laugh. “Here, just have it and you can return it to me when you’re finished.” I said, handing her my phone.

“Yes!” she exclaimed and turned her back on us to rush towards the lab. We laughed at her excitement and turned to face Okoye.

“Have a good rest Sofia. I’ll expect to continue your training soon.” She smirked, slamming her spear on the ground and then the Dora Milaje walked away.

“Damn, forgot about that.” I said, still smiling. “Its good to be back.”

“And it is good to have you back.” Queen mother says, holding my hand. “Now you two, go! Go rest.” She finished, ordering us with a smile on her face.

When I woke up, I was in my room but T’Challa wasn’t there. He must’ve woken up before I did. I quickly got up and got dressed in something casual chic because I would probably go meet the King today.

I walked to my window and opened the curtains to see that it was little time after dawn and that I probably woke up to early. That problem was quickly fixed as I decided to go to T’Challa’s room and see if he decided in the middle of the night go to sleep in his room. When I got there, I saw that he wasn’t there, but his shower was running. I left wanting to go eat something. After passing through the kitchens and having something to eat, I went back into my room and decided to check on SHIELD to see if everything was alright.

I was just logging into my computer when I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. Smiling but not looking behind, I continued to connect into my SHIELD’s computer through this one.

“Why are you in my room with the suit on?” I asked.

“How did you know I had the suit on?” he responded voice slightly muffled. Guess he has the mask on too.

“I didn’t hear you come in. So, you must have the suit on. And apparently also the mask.” I finished, now checking on some notifications that I had concerning the medical department.

“Why are you working this early?” he asked.

“Woke up early so I decided to check on SHIELD before talking with your father.” I started, frowning at the list of missing items from the inventory. “And good thing too! Look at this, where the hell did all these items go? I had the office restocked last week!” I continued, typing away on the computer sending a message to my second in command doctor asking what the hell was happening.

“Maybe there was a problem and they needed the stuff.” He tried to reason; his voice clearer. He must’ve taken his mask off.

“Why would they need 25 thermometers and how did they lose them immediately!” I exclaimed, rubbing my head and turning to face him. “They’re lost without me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that it was a mistake.” He replied, trying to calm me down.

“I checked the inventory before I came. It was literally what I was doing when we were on the phone.” I exclaimed, resting my head on his chest. His hands came up to caress might arms. “I’m not going to have any vacation time, am I?” I asked, raising my head to look at him. He looked down at me and smiled, leaning down and kissing me softly.

“Some, but probably not much knowing you.” He chuckled.

“Damn.”

“Sofia, please come in.” the King called out, after I knocked.

“You wanted to see me your Majesty?” I said, entering his office.

“Please, none of those formalities, Sofia.” He replied, gesturing me to take a seat before him. “I… I’m not quite sure how to address this matter. But it will have to be this way.” He started. “In my past Sofia, I did some things that I’m not proud of.” He continued. Immediately, I knew what he was talking about. “Everybody makes mistakes eventually and unfortunately mine might’ve been one that some might find, for lack of a better word, exceptionally selfish.” He said, resting his head on his hand supported by his elbow on the chair.

“Sir, with all due respect, I know which mistake you’re talking about, but I don’t understand what that has to do with me.” I said, quietly. He stayed silent for some time. He looked like he was deciding whether he should tell me or not. He then looked up with a serious face and said something to me that I never thought I would have to hear.

“I don’t want you to tell T’Challa anything.” He ordered.

“What?” I screamed in surprize. “Sir, I cannot promise you that.” I affirmed.

“You’ll have to. It is neither your secret to tell or your business to meddle with.” He said rather harshly.

“Sir please. You have to be reasonable. I’m in a relationship with your son. I don’t want to have to lie to him.” I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn’t hear it.

“I’m not asking, I’m giving an order.” He said, looking at me with no sympathy whatsoever in his eyes. “Now, you can go. And remember Sofia, everything has its end. I would hate to put an end to my son’s happiness.” He finished not even sparing me a look. Did he just threaten to kill me, or did he threaten to end my relationship with T’Challa? I didn’t say anything else. I got up and got out of the room. Once outside I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I walked quickly to my room, passing by Okoye in a hall but didn’t even glance at her. I did hear her call for me but I couldn’t stop. I was afraid that I would break down that very second.

As soon as I got into my room, I closed the door, locked it and slid down it to the ground, holding my knees to my chest.

“What the hell just happened?” I whispered and let my tears roll down my cheeks. They weren’t tears of pain or sadness. You know when you cry because you’re under so much stress or when you’re really frustrated? That’s what it was. I didn’t sob or cry. I just let the tears roll down my cheeks.

I ended up taking a nap on my couch because it was the only thing that helped me feel at least a bit safe. I woke up with T’Challa, in his Black Panther suit, opening my window. In my state of sleepiness, I got scared that maybe it wasn’t T’Challa but the King instead and tried to run away. I didn’t scream or anything, but I did gasp when T’Challa gripped my arm and pulled me into his chest. I tried to fight him, but he quickly calmed me down when he spoke and took off his mask.

“Sofia, my love, calm down!” he exclaimed. I stopped and looked at him. He let go of my arm and took off his mask, throwing it on my bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around me again.

“Are you okay? I tried to knock earlier but you didn’t answer. That’s why I came through the window.” He explained but I only tried to calm my breathing and rested my head on his chest.

“I-” I cleared my throat. “I must’ve had a nightmare.” I tried to lie to him. He frowned and put a finger under my chin to make me look at him.

“Why are you lying to me?” he asked quietly. I couldn’t say anything. I just stared at him with a painful frown on my face. “Are you in danger?” he asked as if he knew. I cringed.

“I-” I tried. “I- I think I am.” I said quietly.

“From whom?” he asked. I stayed silent, looking away from him. He seemed to get that I couldn’t tell him, so he changed the question. “Will I be able to protect you?” he asked, this time almost like begging me to answer him. I swallowed dry and took a deep breath. I then looked at him in the eyes. His eyes looked almost desperate. A single tear rolled down my cheek and he tightened his hold on me.

“I’m not sure.”


	35. Chapter 34

**Okay, before you kill me, just know that I have no excuse and that I am really sorry! *dies***

**Here’s another chap peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sofia**

**Warnings: Language**

**Chapter 34**

It has been a few weeks after my conversation with the King and my tiny breakdown in front of T’Challa. I have decided to spend some more time in Wakanda and forget about the incident.

I continued my trainings with Okoye and I think Shuri must’ve updated my phone quite a few times by now.

I tried to forget about the danger that I was apparently in, but you can never forget about it completely. Keeps me awake at night sometimes. I definitely have developed a very light sleep routine. Every little noise wakes me up. I might be a little paranoid, but I mean, wouldn’t everybody?

Today, I woke up with T’Challa walking around my room.

“You are starting to worry me now.” He comments, sitting next to me. I sit up and lay my head on his shoulder.

“Why do you say that?” I ask, my voice sleepy.

“I’m wearing the boots from the suit. You shouldn’t hear a thing.”

“Didn’t hear you. Felt you moving around.” I answered, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

“That just worries me even more!” he exclaimed. “Just tell me what happened. I know it was after you talked with my father.” He said, making me stop next to the bathroom door. “I talked with everybody and Okoye told me you got out of my father’s office quite shaken.” He continued, walking to me and taking me in his arms. “What did he say to you?”

I looked him in the eyes and whispered.

“If I told you, it would break your heart.”

“What would?” he asked, tightening his grip on me.

“I’m sorry.”

When I got out of the bathroom, T’Challa wasn’t there. I guess him storming away makes this an official fight.

I decided to go do some work next to Shuri on her lab. I can’t stand to be alone at the moment. I even have requested Okoye to walk me from room to room sometimes.

When I arrived at the lab, Shuri was already there.

“Good morning Shuri.” I greeted, sitting down at my desk. Yes, I already have a desk here.

“Good morning sweet sister-in-law!” she greeted me back. She has developed a habit of calling me her sister-in-law. At first, I panicked because I thought T’Challa was going to propose or something, but when he acted just as confused as me when she called me it in front of him, I calmed down. You can never be too prepared to live with Shuri. She does the most random things sometimes. “Did you have a fight with my brother?”

I looked at her surprised. How did she know that?

“What makes you think that?” I asked her, logging into my computer and starting to connect with my second in command to know what has happened in the last few days at SHIELD.

“Well, besides the fact that you are here in the morning and not with T’Challa as you normally are, which you only do when you two fight.” She starts. Well, we have been fighting quite a lot. “I just received a message from him, telling me to tell you, that he was going away with my father on a diplomatic trip in a few days, but that he was going now to prepare everything.” She finishes, looking at me with an all-knowing smile. “I mean, him letting you be two minutes without him next to you is astounding but going away and not telling you anything in person shows that he’s mad.”

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t that smart.” I say quietly. We stay silent for a few minutes.

One thing you don’t know about Shuri is that, even thought you might think she’s quite the sarcastic girl, she is amazingly sweet. She just shows it in a different way. Sometimes when I’m stressing, she’ll make me a cup of tea. Or when T’Challa and I fight, she’ll just be there for me, quietly present, like a reassurance of her love.

This time she chose to start braiding my hair while I work.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your own work?” I ask.

“It can wait.” She says in a sweet voice.

“Thank you.” I tell her quietly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

With T’Challa away, even if there was Okoye and Shuri and even the Queen here, I didn’t feel safe. And therefore, I decided to ask Okoye and the Queen for permission to go back to New York. Of course, they accepted, quite reluctantly. I tried to ask them to not tell anybody, but they couldn’t promise me that.

One of the Dora Milaje flew me to New York that evening and dropped me off at a park near the Avengers Tower.

When I got to the tower, everybody was surprised to see me. Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Nat were having dinner when I walked out of the elevator.

“Lizzy!” Tony exclaimed from the table, getting up and walking towards me.

“We weren’t expecting you.” Pepper said a bit worried.

“Did you jump?” Tony asked when he reached me. I let my head fall to his chest and sighed. “What happened Lizzy? You don’t seem to be hurt.” He whispered, hugging me tight.

“I’m not…physically.” I answered.

I stayed there for a bit. Finally feeling safe after a really long time. Inside my head I’m asking myself if I should tell Tony or not. Might as well. He’s not going to rest until I tell him everything that is going on.

I let go of him and start walking towards the table.

“I hope there’s enough for one more.” I ask trying to sound happy.

“Cut the crap Sof, what happened?” Nat asked, as I sat next to her. I looked down at my lap for some time until I decided that I should tell them.

“I’m in danger.” I say quietly. Their faces change immediately. Pepper and Bruce look at me with a worried face while Nat and Tony look around the house, checking for danger. I see Nat reaching for her guns. “Calm down, I don’t think that he’ll come here.” I state, reaching for Nat’s hand that was under the table, certainly holding her gun.

“What do you mean? Who wants to hurt you?” Tony asks, his voice angry.

“They must have a death wish if they’re threatening you.” Nat exclaims.

“What I mean is that…God, I don’t even know if I can tell you this!” I groan, rubbing my forehead.

“Yes, you can Lizzy! If someone’s trying to hurt you, you need to tell us!” Tony demanded.

“I know, but there’s somethings in your future that you shouldn’t know about!” I tried to reason. “But I guess you’re right, you should know.” I agreed. “You know that I when I jump it’s always around you guys. But there’s one of you that lives in Africa that you don’t know yet. He’s very powerful both as a superhero and as a normal person.” I start. “He’s also, my boyfriend.” I say, making them look at me with surprised expressions.

“Lizzy, I thought that this boyfriend of yours was a normal guy, not someone important.” Tony admitted, quietly.

“I already know who your boyfriend is.” Nat told us, quite nonchalantly.

“I guess as much.”

“What I didn’t know was that he was a superhero.” She added.

“Who is it then?” Tony asked, making me give him a side eye.

“It’s in your future Tony, can’t tell you. You already know too much.” I answer. “Anyway, his father is even more important and has more resources than him. Needless to say, that he also was once a superhero, locally.” I continued. “The problem is, he has done something most would consider bad and therefore was worried that I knew of that. I, of course, know. Which for him is a threat. He ordered me to stay quiet and not tell his son. I…I tried to deny his order, but he threatened to, and I quote, “end his son’s happiness”.

“Which I’m guessing is you.” Pepper said quietly.

“Yes, at least I think so.”

“So, he threatened your life just because he didn’t want his son to know what he did?” Tony exclaimed loudly. “Who is that guy?”

“I can’t tell you Tony!”

“Bullshit! I have to know to be able to protect you Sofia!” He yells again.

“Would you calm down?” I yell back. He looked at me surprised. “I know it’s hard for you but it’s even harder for me! If I say I can’t tell you then I can’t tell you! You think that this has been easy? I haven’t slept for weeks. My boyfriend knows something is up, but I can’t tell him so he’s mad! And I’m in obvious danger!” I yell, letting my anger out. “So, let’s all calm down!”

We stayed quiet for some time, silently eating, until Nat decided to interrupt the silence.

“You’re not safe here.” She said, looking at Tony. He looked back at her for a while, as if he was debating her mentally.

“As much as I hate to say it, she’s right Tony.” Bruce decided to finally pronounce himself. Tony groaned.

“I know.” He sighed. “The first place they’ll look for you Lizzy, is here, with me.”

“I know. But it was the first place I thought of coming. I had to get out of there, and the tower was the most probable place I would find someone.” I explain.

“I’m going back to Washington tomorrow, you can come with me.” Nat exclaimed. As Nat talked, I remembered something.

“Nat, what year is it?” I ask suspiciously.

“2014 why do you ask Sof?” She answers warily.

“Is cap in Washington now?”

“Yes.” Bruce answered this time.

“Okay, I’ll go with you. But you can’t lock me in a room.”

“Why would she lock you in a room?” Pepper asks innocently.

“Because there will be some shit going down.” I explain. “And I have to be there.”

“Fuck!” Tony curses.


	36. Chapter 35

**Soooo, here’s another one! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who or anything Marvel related! Just Sofia**

**Warnings: Language (:**

**Chapter 35**

I was sitting in bed, my back resting against the headboard, on my phone checking somethings for shield and texting with Shuri. She was quite preoccupied. She was telling me that they have already informed T’Challa and that he wasn’t pleased. He must be pissed probably, but I mean, he kind of did the same thing.

I had just finished sending an email to Fury and my second in command saying that I would be arriving in Washington tomorrow and the next day I would start going to the office. Also, to Fury, I asked to arrange transportation for me since I wouldn’t have Tony’s cars to drive around.

First thing I’ll do, is definitely a meeting to know what is going on and start from there.

As I was organizing my schedule for the next week, I heard a small knock on my door and then it opened, showing me Tony’s face.

He gave me a small smile as he laid down next to me on the bed, one arm behind his head while the other rested on his stomach. I continued siting there typing away on my phone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?” Tony asked. “We can go away, take a long trip around Europe… he won’t find us there.” He promised making me put my phone aside and lay next to him.

“You know that I would stay with you if I could. But it’s not that simple. They could easily track us down and I don’t want to put you in danger.” I replied, sighing. “To be honest, I think the only one that stands a pretty good chance to fight him is probably Cap.” As I finish saying this Tony looks at me offended.

“Capsicle? The old man? Lizzy, I think you’re on drugs.” Tony mocked.

“Tony, he fights his son in the future, and it is a pretty big fight.” I explain, laying my head on his shoulder.

“I just don’t like to be away from you when I know you’re in danger.” He murmurs angrily.

“Don’t cry big baby. We can video chat.” I laugh, and he pouts.

I start getting comfortable and ready to sleep, when he kisses my forehead and slowly exhales.

“I’m not going anywhere, sleep.” Just as he finishes, I fall asleep.

In the morning everything was chaos. I still hadn’t packed a bag and Tony decided to be the biggest pain in my ass. Eventually, Natasha and I succeeded in getting out of the house.

As soon as we got to Washington, she made sure to drop me off at the hotel I was going to be staying in while Tony was searching for a house to buy. I certainly didn’t want him to buy a house, I could just as easily have found an apartment to rent, but he insisted, saying that he would need a place to stay when he visited.

Well, that I believe.

As soon as I got settled in my hotel room, Natasha rushed me out of the hotel, and we started walking towards Steve’s apartment. It wasn’t very far away, and I’m sure one of the reasons why is the fact that I am in possible danger. Even if I don’t really believe that the King would come after me now. He would risk to much.

When we got to Steve’s place, he welcomed us in and said that dinner was almost done.

“So, I heard that you’ll be staying here in Washington for some time?” He asked, handing me and Nat a glass of wine.

“Yup, I don’t know for how long though. Tony’s looking for some places to buy. Insists that he should have a house here for when he comes to visit.” I explain, taking a sip, and leaning against the kitchen counter. Nat decided to sit down at the table.

“I also heard that you’re here running from someone that wants to harm you.” He speaks, stirring the pasta that was boiling and then turning to face me.

“Nat!” I exclaim, looking at her.

“I didn’t explain anything, just gave a heads up.” She excuses herself, raising her hands in surrender.

“C’mon Sofia, what is really going on?” he asked. I sighed and downed my wine.

“Okay, so…My boyfriend is the prince of a small country in Africa. He is also a future superhero. I can’t say anything else about him because you will meet him in the future.” I started, looking at them. “His father has a terrible secret that I know of and he threatened, and I quote, ‘to end his son’s happiness’.”

“You then, he threatened to kill you.” Steve assumed.

“I suppose so, yes.”

“What is the secret? You didn’t tell when we were with Tony.” Nat questioned.

“Well, basically, he killed his brother, that had apparently betrayed their country, while protecting a friend and left his nephew there, all alone.” I tried to explain shortly.

“Okay, that is messed up.” She concluded.

“So now he’s searching for you.” Steve assumed.

“I don’t think so. But he is definitely afraid that I will tell his son. So, I’m not sure.”

“Why come to Washington then? SHIELD could easily hide you somewhere.”

“They have ways of finding me. So, I decided to come to where I would be protected.” I say, looking at Steve. “Which is, with you.”

“I’m assuming that not many people stand a chance then.” Steve laughed.

“According to her, you will be in quite a big fight with her boyfriend in the future. So, you might be the only that stands a chance, yeah.” Nat says. “I mean, I don’t want to doubt you Sof but I’m sure I could take his royal highness down.” She continued, smirking, making us laugh. It certainly lighted the mood.

“So, I’m assuming that you’ll resume your job at SHIELD?” Steve continued the conversation.

“I never actually stopped but yeah, I will. Why?” I ask suspiciously.

“I’ll give you a ride there. You’re starting tomorrow?” he asks again nonchalantly.

“Yeah, but like… wait a damn minute!” I interrupt. “What do you mean by ‘I’ll give you a ride’? Steve, I’m here because I feel safer, but I don’t exactly need a babysitter.”

“Sof, you’re crazy if you think I’m not going to have my eyes on you at all times now.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea. If I wanted a babysitter I would’ve stayed with Tony!” I exclaim.

“Sof, try and comprehend us. You’re in danger! We’ll try to do everything in our power to help!” Nat tried to reason with me. “Do you think I’m the only SHIELD agent here? As soon as I sent the alert that you were in danger to Fury, protocol Doctor Who started.” She chuckles at the end.

“There’s a fucking protocol for me? Doctor Who?” I asked, quite loudly, looking at them both.

“I didn’t know about that!” Steve exclaimed, raising his hands in defeat.

“Fury created it. Several years ago, I think. In the nineties if I’m not wrong.” She explained.

“Oh hell, I know why. Damn it.” I sighed.

“Really? What happened in the nineties?” Steve asked, innocently.

“That’s classified.” I responded. “And besides, Fury should’ve known better.” I grumble.

“Anyway, let’s have dinner.” Steve said, turning off the stove.

“Yes, please. And honestly, I need to keep my anger inside so tomorrow Fury can take it all.” I say, angrily sitting on the chair, making the others laugh.

“Is eight good?” He asks.

“What?”

“For me to pick you up, is eight good?” He chuckles and I groan.

“Nine please. I work from nine to five, to stay alive.” I grin, making Nat chuckle too.

“I didn’t get it.” Steve states, confused.

“Write down Beyoncé on that little list of yours.” 


End file.
